Don't Close Your Heart
by velvetsins
Summary: Unable to forgive herself, Rukia leaves for the Living World after sharing an intense night of love with Byakuya. When she is severely wounded, he is sent to help her and find out what is the mystery surrounding Ichigo. However, what about when they find more than this? Byakuya will be able to recognize his feelings for Rukia or will he close his heart?
1. An Embarrassing Situation

**Hey! xD**

**I'm Velvetsins. I'm not really new here. I read lots of ByaRuki fanfics in this site.**  
**But it's my first time writing a fanfic in English.**  
**Here you have my first ByaRuki "Don't Close Your Heart", based on HIM's song of the same name. I hope you all like it.**

**Just to clarify, I already update this fanfic since January on nyah fanfiction! a brazilian site for fanfictions. So, it's not a plagiarism.  
**

**If you find anything wrong, please tell me. Since English is not my first language, not even the second, sometimes my writing probably will sound weird. Though, I'll do my best.**

**I made the cover and you can find it in my deviantart account. I think it's already there, I can't remember now xD**

**I'd like to say thank you to Fernanda, my brazilian beta, the one who helps me a lot with the plot. I love you, bitch 3**  
**And to Mandy and Pandora, who kindly corrected and reviewed this chapter for me. I also love you all, girls. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot. I also own the OC characters here mentioned Naoko, Soujiro and Miyazaki Katsurou.**

**Ah, I almost forgot. I'm used to the Japanese terms. So in the end you'll find a small glossary with the meaning of the words mentioned during the chapter.**

**I think that's all.  
Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – An embarrassing situation**

* * *

**"I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt my little girl"**

**Goodnight, Goodnight – Maroon 5**

Everything seemed to spin. All the things seemed to lose in a confused, obscured spiral. Images appeared and disappeared in her mind in a senseless whirl, dissolving slowly and then condensing imprecisely. Everything looked like… A dream. If it was, she needed to wake up. Reality could never be so bad after all.

Once Rukia opened her eyes, she had to close them almost instantly. The excruciating stab of pain made the raven-haired girl growl as she looked towards the light.

_It hurts!_

Carefully and slowly, she tried to put a hand next her face to avoid the sunlight. She observed the place and realized it was a totally unknown one.

'This is not my room,' she thought. 'Where am I?'

She sat up on the futon without noticing the sheet had slid down her skin, revealing she was completely nude.

"Oh my Kami-sama!**(1)**" She said smothering a scream.

Quickly, she pulled up the white sheets to cover herself. Putting it under her arms, she straightened up in a seiza**(2)** position.

Then, she looked mindfully around the room. Each single detail she glanced over, she grew more certain she shouldn't be here. The furniture although few, was beautiful and elegant and made of a dark, strong wood. There was a desk with lots of papers and brushes for Shodō**(3)** placed in front of a bookcase filled with books. Besides, of course, the futon lay over a tatami mat in the center of the room. Rukia also noticed four doors. The one of solid wood lead to the bathroom and the others were shōji**(4)** doors; one of them leading to the corridor, the second to the gardens and balcony and the third one to the closet.

A familiar scent of Sakura caught the attention of the petite girl, making her want to know its origins. Her gaze was drawn to the porch, through the opened shōji doors. From the futon, she could see the cherry blossoms in full bloom falling from their branches and being carried aimlessly by the morning breeze.

"Oh, no!" she groaned and buried her face in trembling hands. This room was not hers. The one she owned was on the opposite side, facing the koi pond, not the cherry trees. Therefore, this bedroom could only belong to her... _Nii-sama._

Trying to confirm it, she raised her eyes and glanced once again to every corner of the room when her attention was drawn to a huge red mark on the white sheet. Her eyes popped open. Blood. That was... _Her blood._

"Kami-sama!" She exclaimed, and then whispered "What have I done?"

Rukia covered her mouth in shock as flashes of memories invaded her.

"Byakuya nii-sama," she said, taking a deep breath. "What have we done?"

Images appeared in her mind and she could see glimpses of some scenes from last night.

Her promotion… Byakuya's permission for her to assume the lieutenant position… The party prepared by her squad. Matsumoto and Renji carrying her to a bar in Seireitei… Matsumoto laughs, the company of Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya Taichō, Nanao, Hinamori, Kiyone and Sentarō. There were more people? Rukia couldn't remember exactly how many, but she was sure of one thing: Matsumoto and Renji forced her to drink the entire night, meanwhile Kiyone and Sentarō tried to stop her. What problem would it have? It was just one night, after all.

_Just one night…_

Rukia cringed to herself as she thought about it. What a shame! Gosh! How could she drink that much? How had she gotten carried away by Renji and Rangiku?

After that, her memories were increasingly scarce. She could only remember Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Renji returning to the Kuchiki State with her, who was very drunk, supported by the red-haired man and laughing for no reason.

The blond lieutenant giggled at the jokes ― unfunny, she admitted ― she told. Hitsugaya screamed all the time at his vice-captain ordering her to shut up while Renji asked, not very politely, for Rukia to keep herself quiet to not attract Byakuya's attention. But she didn't care; she was too drunk.

'Said and done,' she thought recalling in that very instant, when Renji threw her over his shoulder and hit her hard on the ass, Rukia yelled louder letting out a scandalous giggle that attracted her brother to the gardens.

"Abarai, put my sister on the floor," he said in his deep voice.

Rukia chuckled, punching Renji's back and saying she was right when she asked him to let her go. "Did you hear it, red pineapple? Let me go, NOW!"

The lieutenant obeyed, but as soon as he placed her on the floor, she overbalanced and would have fallen facing the grass if not for the amazing shunpō speed of Byakuya to pick her up in his arms.

"Nii-sama, I…" she muttered as she embraced him by the neck.

The drink's effect seemed to have passed and joy was replaced by self-consciousness. She felt so ashamed; she didn't have the courage to look at his face, hiding her own on his large, strong chest. But Rukia knew he wasn't looking at her. His slate grey eyes were probably burning over Renji.

"Kuchiki Taichō, I'll take the blame…" Hitsugaya said, two steps ahead of Renji and Rangiku.

"Rukia was under Abarai's responsibility…" He replied without look at his lieutenant.

"Taichō, I-I…"

"We will talk about it tomorrow, Abarai."

"Goodnight, Kuchiki Taichō."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them bowing their heads and disappearing from the Kuchiki's gardens with shunpō.

The images in Rukia's head rolled again until they were replaced by others, clearer now. The girl flushed as she remembered how she had been carried in bridal style into Byakuya's bedroom and put under the very cold shower. She also recalled muttering angrily and to get revenge she had thrown water on his face, causing him to scold her with his gaze.

However, she didn't stop there. When he got a towel to dry himself and said he would call her personal maid, Rukia pulled him by the kosode**(5)** and urged him to bathe her himself. With her childish demeanor, she soaked them both.

"My sacred Kami-sama! I had no courage to do it, had I?" she asked, touching her swollen lips.

Rukia recalled how he suddenly overbalanced and pressed her against the wall. Quickly, Byakuya tried to move away but she didn't allow it, kissing him in a cheeky way. To prevent any attempt of distancing, she pulled him by the neck and affixed herself to his body feeling the hardness of his torso. The more Byakuya begged her to stop, the more she kissed him. And when he finally started to correspond to her, Rukia gasped and felt her legs melt.

"Rukia, stop it now!"

"You don't want me to stop," she cut him off and grabbed his shihakushō**(6)**. "Neither do I."

She pulled him by his neck and entwined her fingers in his silk dark hair, approaching their mouths. Rukia moaned when he pressed her against the wall and kissed her back lustfully. She never thought she could feel so many things with a simple kiss. Byakuya's mouth was driving her insane!

She touched her neck as she reminisced how he stroked her with his lips and how he bit her softly, earning a passionate whisper; the sensation of having his big hands sliding down and undressing her wet body…

Rukia opened her eyes refusing to remember more. She felt disgusted at herself. She felt ashamed. Rather: she hated herself for bringing such a shame upon the Kuchiki family. Again.

For all the seven heavens, he is her brother! He broke all the rules to adopt her; to put her over his protection and that was the way she found to repay him: embarrassing him. Offering herself like a random woman, like a real bitch!

_'A whore!'_ a voice in her head yelled. The other, however, said that it wasn't entirely her fault. After all he hadn't moved away. He hadn't stopped her; he accepted all her strokes, instead. He had taken her, marking her as his.

Rukia gave herself a mental slap. Such a ridiculous act to blame him! He was a man and in the end she was… Well, she looked exactly like his late wife. Her sister.

Her stomach seemed to sink, as if pulled by an enormous heavy anchor, when she remembered her deceased sister. Well, not really because of her... But because of her Nii-sama. Because she surely made him remember her. Because she knew, although she had never met her sister, she should show some respect and she didn't... She didn't...

"Hisana-sama... Forgive me," she whispered, covering her face again in shock.

She could never look at her nii-sama's face, could never face him without feeling shame… Never again! Does he hate her now? Rukia hoped so and it would be the least she deserved. He should hate her for trying to be and occupy, even if subconsciously, the place of her sister.

How foolish! She couldn't do that. Never.

In the end, she was nothing but a promise made by an honorable and passionate man. A burden.

A man so honored that he had adopted her as his sister, even though she was a complete stranger and took her under his protection, giving her a home… She, who looked exactly like the woman he loved. The woman he had lost. And certainly would be a burden to him. He accepted her, no matter how difficult it would be to see her every single day. A girl who couldn't stay away from problems, unable to even perform a simple task in the Living World without fail and had brought shame upon him when she gave her powers to a human.

And so passionate to accept her caresses probably wondering she was his dear wife.

'Then why had he asked to her to stop calling him nii-sama?' the voice in her head questioned. The answer was clear like water: 'Well, she was supposed to be Hisana-sama that night, and Hisana didn't call him by nii-sama, did she?'

It wasn't really strange to not call him like this, but it wasn't the worst part: when he finally made her his, Rukia moaned his name over and over, surrendering to the sea of sensations that only such an intimate contact could bring. And when he had taken her over the edge, she buried her nails into his flesh, crying out his first name. _'Bya… Byakuya… Byakuya!'_ without honorifics or anything, just Byakuya.

The movements became more intense until she finally reached her climax, followed by him. Byakuya buried his head in the crook of her neck and groaned low in his husky voice. A name maybe… In her secret and childish faints, Rukia wanted this name to be hers, but it was a ridiculous thought. If he had said a name surely it would be Hisana.

"What a fool! You shouldn't have let things go too far! How could you, Rukia? How? Do you feel better by finally embarrassing your brother like this?"

She admonished herself in thought, biting her lower lip to suppress an angry shout. She felt sick by what she had done and even worse by having enjoyed every single moment of it.

The blood ran down from her swollen lips when the name Miyazaki flashed in her mind.

_"Oh my Kami! What explanation will you give to the heir of the Miyazaki Clan, idiot? I'm sorry, I'm not a virgin anymore, I just made love with my brother."_

The mere idea of marrying an unknown man made her stomach roll. Heavens! How could she forget her miai marked for two days later? How could she forget the man who would be her husband?

She growled, wishing to bury her head in that pillow and shout out until she had no voice, but before she could move, her thoughts were taken by two strong beats on the door. She froze at first then she felt her whole body shuddering.

* * *

His hands were trembling slightly. His flawless and perfect calligraphy was smudging the paper that day. His concentration couldn't be considered one of the best and his patience… Well… To say that it was running out would be an understatement.

There were lots of paperwork spread over his desk. Normally, it would be piled in order of urgency, subject and almost finished. But today, the serious, besides concentrated Captain of the Sixth Division couldn't stop thinking about his younger sister.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes a little, while he wore his usual stoic expression. His inner self was a mess. A fight took place inside of the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family. Images, scenes of that intense night of love and his pride were fighting for space in his thoughts. The second one was losing and, it seemed it never had a chance to win.

For all the seven hell and seven worst curses! Had he gone crazy? What did he have in his head to succumb that way?

'No!' shouted an inner voice. 'Do not be such a coward! Do not dare to blame her!'

Yes. She started that kidding ― in any way she was too drunk. Rukia was extremely retracted near him. His sister would never do it if she wasn't. Usually, she barely dared to look at his face, always keeping bowed when they are next ― but he had accepted and taken it to its last consequences. It wasn't fair to blame her, not when she was so innocent and…

He really wanted to destroy the entire squad! Preferably starting with him. He felt so angry at himself. He hated himself! For God's sake! Rukia was a virgin! Before taking her, he had seriously desired she wasn't. It certainly would lessen his guilt, but she was. And when he broke it he couldn't help but feel satisfaction. He could never imagine that he would think it of himself but it was official: Kuchiki Byakuya was a bastard son of a bitch! He couldn't deny that he felt good for being her first. He took pride of being the first one to taste her, to awaken her to the passion and made her his.

If someone had said to him that Rukia was so hot he would never believe it. However, no one needed to say it; he knew it better than anyone.

Images of her under and over him, moaning his name and her expression in ecstasy took his mind. She was so… So beautiful… So pure, sweet and so delici…

"Taichō!" Renji called him in a flustered voice.

Byakuya frowned mentally. What had he done to deserve a lieutenant like Renji? How many times would he have to ask him not to shout so loud?

"What is it, Abarai?" he asked without looking at him.

Renji shook his hand in front of Byakuya's face frantically, trying to get his attention. For the first time in his entire life, the Captain felt an urge to amputate his lieutenant.

"Taichō, are you okay?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, Abarai," he answered, glancing back to his paperwork. He noticed, by the corner of his eyes, that Renji was still looking at him. So, he put the brush pen on its wooden case and turned his attention to the shinigami who had taken a seat in front of him. "Yes?"

"Taichō, I… Is… I mean… I…"

"If you keep stammering I suggest you stop talking. Or do you want to delay all your reports and work longer?"

"NO!" he shouted out, jumping in the chair.

Byakuya made a mental note: do not accept any indication of vice-captain next time. Choose one unlike Abarai Renji. Despite he said anything, the captain gave to his lieutenant one of his death glares, making him shiver and bow his head.

"I… is…"

"Do not scream, Renji!" – _'I'm not deaf!'_ he completed mentally. He picked up the brush pen and dipped it in its ink. When Renji began to speak that way, in the end he hadn't anything important to say.

"Taichō" he called again.

Byakuya tightened his grip around the pen. All his patience had gone. Now it was official: he was about to throw Senbonzakura against his naughty red-haired lieutenant.

"What is it, Renji?"

"I just… I just want to know if Rukia is okay and…"

Byakuya analyzed the question. He asked himself the same thing earlier. When he left home, he also left Rukia in his futon, sleeping. Firstly, he thought to move her to her own room, but when he saw her resting so peacefully he decided against it. Then he sent a message to Captain Ukitake to notify him that Rukia wasn't well and she would spend all day at home.

He also questioned himself about that and what point it could be true. Rukia would feel bad simply because of the drink or because of what had happened between them? Byakuya would give away his soul just to know what she was thinking in that right moment. Was she awake? Rukia was a lazy person, always needing her personal maid to wake her every day.

He still remembered how she slept in his arms. Her head laid against his chest and her small hand over his stomach. Her peaceful, heated breath caressing his bare skin. He had wrapped her in his arms, pulling her closer and covered themselves with a sheet. Closing his eyes, he decided to sleep, but he couldn't. Not even feeling tired. There were lots of things keeping him awake: Rukia's scent which entered his nostrils, the warmth of her petite body pressed against his, her firm toned legs interlaced with his...

It was impossible to fall asleep. It was difficult even to close his eyes! Every time he did, Hisana's face, contorting in a grimace of disappointment appeared to haunt him. There were a mix of pain, deception and shame there. Maybe anger, a feeling he thought she was unable to feel. Then he spent the whole night hugging Rukia, stroking her back and soft hair. He tried many times move her away, but the petite woman always tightened her grip around him and mumbled in a very unfeminine way.

"Tai..."

"Why did Rukia come home drunk yesterday, Abarai?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's just... It's..."

"It's what, Abarai?"

Renji jumped in his chair. Rubbing his head, he smiled crookedly. How could he explain to his captain that he failed to stop Rukia drinking and unlike he should have done, he had followed her?

"Taichō, I'm deeply sorry." He bowed exaggeratedly.

"For what?"

"I haven't done what I promised."

"And what have you promised, Abarai?

"I-I… I promised to take care of Rukia."

"And what you have done?"

"I let Matsumoto get her drunk."

That wasn't entirely a lie. Indeed, Matsumoto had encouraged Rukia to drink and not only this. She also told Rukia to seduce Byakuya.

When Renji and Rukia cried out shocked, the buxom blond lieutenant had said 'You're not blood related, Rukia-chan! He's the most handsome man in the whole Soul Society! The most desired one. And you're closer to him.'

"And why did you allow it?" Byakuya's deep voice took him from his thoughts.

"It wasn't my fault, Taichō. Matsumoto was the only one who encouraged her to do indecorous things.

Byakuya couldn't wait to put his hands over the neck of the lieutenant of the 10th Squad.

"What kind of indecorous things?"

"Like… I mean… Seduce other men?" he said in an inquiry tone.

"Seduce?"

The blood was pumping quickly in Byakuya's ears. Grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakutou, he tried to calm down himself.

"She said Rukia is in time to marry or date a little bit… Or…"

"Or?"

Byakuya really hated this kind of rhetoric conversation, but his idiot lieutenant wouldn't answer if he asked objectively. Perhaps if threatened by Senbonzakura?

_Seduce?_ The mere thought of Rukia seducing someone made him angry. It drove him crazy just to imagine her under other men's bodies, moaning his name and showing that expression he had seen last night.

"Well… She asked Rukia to practice with Yumichika to seduce…" he said, lowering his head.

"Speak once, Abarai!"

"Seducing you, Taichō."

If Byakuya wasn't an expert controller of his emotions, he would've probably choked.

Well… He should know. Rukia wouldn't do something like that on her own. She would never seduce him if she wasn't encouraged.

Indeed, he thought she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Yes, he wanted her. He tried thinking he wasn't attracted to her. He tried, in the beginning, to think she was Hisana. However, it was impossible. Hisana didn't make love like that. Hisana wasn't so intense, so passionate, nor… Nor so sweet… Nonetheless, he only realized it upon his release; he buried his face in the crook of her neck and groaned huskily 'Rukia… My Rukia.'

"Taichō…"

Byakuya rose up from his seat and slowly moved to the door.

"The paperwork is yours, Abarai. I hope you can finish it before the end of the day."

"But, Taich…" Renji said, eyes widening as he looked back to the huge pile of paper over his table and the small, but uncountable ones on his Captain's desk.

"No buts, Renji. Consider yourself happy because I will not punish you for getting my sister drunk and embarrassing the honor of the Kuchiki Family.

Renji gulped. His Adam's apple moving up and down without stopping. The idea of spending the rest of the day doing reports was the worst punishment Byakuya could give him. Nothing could be worse than that, not even facing his captain in a fight and losing shamefully. But as a good lieutenant he just nodded.

"Hai**(7)**, Taichō."

Without facing him, Byakuya left his room, walking through the corridors of the Sixth Division without a defined direction in his head.

There were two wrong things in his sentence: the first was calling Rukia by 'sister'. Well, it was not exactly wrong. It was more weird than wrong. Everything between them would be even stranger after that night... And the second one was about to shame his family. Who was he to talk about it? He shook his head. He was the only one who brought shame upon the Kuchiki Clan. Again.

* * *

Rukia's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She couldn't hold her breath anymore. Regardless the reaction, they needed to talk.

'Nii-sama, good evening. I would like to ask you about my miai with the Miyazaki's heir... Is it still going to happen?'

In front of his bedroom, Rukia softly touched the shōji door, decided to open them, but stopped, giving up. What was she thinking looking for him? He was probably avoiding her. He had no reason to want to meet her after all, had he? And what would she say to him? The speech she had been training all day since she remembered her miai with Miyazaki didn't seem good enough.

She groaned in deception. She even bothered to ask the name of her future husband. How could she approach him now and ask him about Miyazaki after all they had shared in that night and…

'Stop it, Rukia! Don't be stupid! You shared nothing! You mean nothing to him. Don't be naive.'

Shaking her head, she headed to her own bedroom. No matter how much they needed to talk, she couldn't look into his eyes. Not today. Not after all.

'Not when he still worry about you, even after all.'

Rukia closed the door of her room and walked towards the porch. Sighing, she raised her face to look at the full moon. So bright and beautiful... She thought while inhaling the fresh breeze of the night.

Barefoot, she wandered around the garden, feeling the freshly cut grass tickling her small feet. The garden was her favorite place. As well as Byakuya, she thought, but tried to vanish it soon. She wasn't there because of him, but because she needed to relax. Despite she hadn't worked, her day couldn't be more stressful.

To her deep relief, who was knocking at the door earlier was only her personal maid, Naoko, bringing her the breakfast and saying that Byakuya had sent a message to her Captain asking for her dismissal that day. Actually, communicating.

_'Don't worry, Rukia-sama. Byakuya-sama communicated to your Taichō you aren't feeling good and you'll stay at home today. Take it. Byakuya-sama asked me to give these medicines to you when you wake up. He said you could feel strong headache and it would help to ease.'_

Why he had done it? Why he still worried about her? Why, after all, he still thought of her comfort?

She just wanted him to hate her right now. Deal with his pity wasn't what Rukia wanted. It only made her feel pathetic and deplorable. Weak.

Without realizing it, she was in front of his bedroom, leaning against a leafy cherry tree. The soft blossoms fell down from its branches and stroked her skin smoothly. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, letting all her senses appreciate the feeling of being in his garden.

With sadness, she thought to head back to her room, knowing he would banish her once he found her. She recalled when, a short time ago, he allowed her to enter in his private garden when she wanted to. To enter in a place where no one else had access.

She sat on the floor and squeezed some petals between her fingers. She felt so bad. Gradually, their relationship was progressing, but in a single night and in a stupid way she had managed to screw up everything. How would all be from now on?

Shaking her head, she embraced her legs, curving herself in a small ball. It doesn't matter. Regardless of how he would act she would bear it. If she could choose, she clearly preferred to deal with his anger than the indifference he had forced over her in the last 50 years.

Nevertheless, based on what had happened this morning, Rukia was almost sure that it would be the second one. And she just could blame herself… For being stupid. For putting them in that situation and make him hate her now.

The tears ran down her ivory face, but she bit her lips to avoid a sob. She had no reason to cry. She wasn't a victim. She tried to wipe her face, but every drop she had dried; was replaced by another one. Angry, Rukia decided she would be weak only that time, but she wouldn't emit any sound. She wouldn't be caught crying for having embarrassed her brother.

* * *

He stayed until late out of home. Actually, at home. Byakuya spent his day training until complete exhaustion at the training hall of the Kuchiki Manor. He had trained hardly until he felt each muscle trembling. He just... Just had no courage to go back to the main house and meet Rukia. He just… Just wanted to forget what they had done… What he had done to her.

Dinner time had passed a long time ago. Sitting on the floor, he saw his loyal servant, Soujirō, getting closer and saying in a calm tone.

"She already retired, my lord."

'Clever old man,' Byakuya thought, but said nothing. He rose up and dressed in his kosode, tying its obi**(8)** tightly at his waist.

"You haven't eaten, my lord," Soujirō said, picking up the dishes arranged on a table he had brought to his master earlier.

"I am not hungry. And I am fine," he responded, his tone emotionless, anticipating the question he knew the servant would ask. 'Is there something wrong, my lord?'

Picking up his Zanpakutou, Byakuya went straight to his room, ignoring the weakness he felt for having spent the whole day without eating anything. His feet made some noise as he stepped on the boards.

Without realizing it, he was in front of Rukia's room and asking himself how she was. He touched the doorknob, but gave up. She was probably sleeping at that hour and he didn't want to wake her. He concentrated himself in her reiatsu**(9)**, but felt nothing. Rukia wasn't exactly the best at trying to hide her spiritual energy and wouldn't be sleeping. He opened the shoji's door just to find she wasn't there.

He took a deep breath. His patience had truly finished. He just expected Rukia wasn't in trouble. It seemed his adopted sister liked to flirt with them.

He kept walking around the Manor, following the traces of her reiatsu. It wasn't difficult to find her. She had sat under a Sakura tree. Her feet were bare and her night yukata**(10)** was half opened, showing part of her toned legs. He narrowed his eyes a little. She was so inappropriate... Her actions were. She was always so vibrant, lively, impulsive... She was always behaving so badly for a noblewoman…

He prepared himself to call her and send her back to her room. However, he noticed her eyes were closed. Her delicate face was turned to the moon, making her look even more beautiful. Ethereal. Slowly, he approached her, holding his breath when he realized her face was wet. So, she had been crying…

Gently, he wiped away the tears that had dared to trickle down her soft cheeks. Sliding his hands on her back and legs, he lifted her in his arms. She protested low, but grabbed his shihakushō and laid her head against his chest. The serene and slow breath indicated she was sleeping deeply.

Byakuya felt his heart compressed. Rukia was suffering because of him. Rukia cried because of his actions. His Rukia was feeling bad because of his attitude. He wouldn't forgive himself for doing that. Never.

Laying her on the bed, Byakuya covered her with the blanket and touched her skin gently, brushing away the stubborn lock of hair which insisted to cover her eyes.

"Goodnight, Rukia…" he muttered before leaving the room, closing the door silently.

It was decided: he would get away. He wouldn't see her, he would give her time to overcome it. If the idea of seeing him, being in his presence made her suffer, he would go away, even if it broke him. He would do it for her. He could do it for her. Everything for the sake of Rukia... _His Rukia._

* * *

**Japanese Terms**

(1) Kami-sama – Means "God" in Japan. Can be used for any deity;

(2) Seiza – formal sit position;

(3) Shodō – Japanese art of calligraphy;

(4) Shōji – Doors, windows and room's division made by rice sheets;

(5) Kosode – Basic T-shaped robe for men and women;

(6) Shihakushō – Traditional black kimono worn by Shinigami (Garment of Dead Souls);

(7) Hai – Formal "yes" in Japanese;

(8) Obi – Sash for traditional japanese garment;

(9) Reiatsu – Spiritual Energy;

(10) Yukata – Light kimono for men and women, made by cotton or synthetic fabric.

* * *

**A/N - I know it was a kind depressive 1st chapter. But it's really necessary in terms of plot development and also to develop, not now, since I ruined everything :p, their relationship. I hope you liked it.  
And, if you don't mind, could you type a review?**

**Thank you!**  
**Take care you all!**


	2. Separate Paths

**Hey, people!**

**Firstly, I'm sorry for the late update. I know I told you I'd update the 2nd soon and now I'm here, after 3 weeks. I'm truly sorry.**

**And secondly, but not the second most important thing, I'd like to say thank you so much for those who kindly favorite, followed and reviewed my first chapter. Seriously, guys! I've never expected so many reviews. For you all, my sincere gratitude. There's a special thanks for each one you in the 2nd A/N.**

**Special thanks: my betas who kindly proofread it for me. Mandy and Pandora. Thank you so much.**

**Ah, and If you want, you can leave me reviews in Portuguese, Spanish and, of course, English.**

**And as promised, you can find the link of the cover I made for this fanfic on my profile. It seems I can't place it here and I don't know why :p  
I hope you like. And forgive my lack of ability working on photoshop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OC's here mentioned.**

**Warnings: Mentions of IchiRuki (friendship) and character death.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Separate paths**

* * *

"_**But like everything I've ever known y**__**ou'll disappear one day"**_

_**Hiding my heart away - Adele**_

They hadn't seen each other for the past two days. Byakuya avoided her. Rukia avoided him. They hadn't met, not even in the corridors. Byakuya never arrived in time to dinner and Rukia always came back to her chambers early. Eager to avoid him and his presence.

They also didn't share breakfast. She always woke up late, making sure she wouldn't meet him, under any circumstances. But that day... That day would be different. That night her miai with the heir of the Clan Miyazaki would take place and she needed to know if Byakuya would still accompany her as they had agreed.

'_It'll be really, really good to meet my future husband in the company of the man I slept with two days ago.'_

Sighing, Rukia left the dining room and walked over to the gardens, thinking how she would speak to her brother. What was bothering her was the _when_ not _how_. He had already left the mansion even so early in the morning. It wasn't 07:00 am yet. She had really gotten up ahead of her usual time that day. Truth be told, she had barely slept the whole night wondering how her miai with Miyazaki would be.

'_Shit! I don't even know his name!'_

Rukia would have laughed at her own situation if the subject wasn't so serious. How could she get involved in so many problems? Why did they seem to like her so much? And why for all the demons had she accepted going to a miai with someone she didn't even know?

Crossing the small rock bridge which spanned the koi pond, she remembered that Byakuya had given her the opportunity to choose. The decision whether or not to meet the heir of the Miyazaki Clan laid in her hands. However, she wouldn't disappoint her dear nii-sama! She would meet and marry the Miyazaki heir. All of this to make her nii-sama proud of her.

She sent those thoughts away. She had no time for them. She had to speak to her brother before that night. The question was: when? Well, she could meet him at his Division, couldn't she? Her entire body trembled at the mere idea. It would be, to say the least, awkward. To meet him two days after to speak about it. Nevertheless… Nevertheless… It was the only idea that came to her mind. Perhaps she could think of another way, but not now.

Before she realized it, she was in front of the room where the Clan meetings were held. What had happened for her to end up walking here? She had never been in that room, nor had wanted to. She was about to leave, but stopped as she saw a slightly movement coming from inside. Silently, and carefully to hide her reiatsu, she approached the window and gaped surprised at noticing a meeting occurring. It should take place two days after her miai, when she and Byakuya would have decided if she would marry Miyazaki or not.

Shaking her head, she slapped herself mentally. '_Do not be so idiot, Rukia. They're probably discussing another matter. It'll be better you leave before they catch you here_,' she thought walking away, but stopped when her brother's voice went out louder than usual.

"I repeat: that wedding will not happen!"

Rukia froze. What are they talking of? What wedding? Are they talking of her meeting with Miyazaki?

Curious, she turned on her heels and approached the window, opening it slightly. Taking advantage of the commotion Byakuya's declaration had caused. For her deep relief, no one seemed to have noticed the harsh sound of the old wood being pushed open, or her reiatsu which looked a little bit uncontrolled.

"Byakuya-sama, you cannot avoid this union. You know how much it will benefit our clan," said one of the elders, looking at Byakuya attentively.

"The miai tonight is cancelled," his voice was calm and his expression was stoic as always.

"But, Byakuya-sama, who will carry the responsibility to give the clan the heir?

Silence took over the big room. Even Rukia held her breath while waiting Byakuya's answer. He didn't respond immediately, making the thriller aura and the expectation increase even more. When nobody seemed to support the weight of the situation, he murmured, his voice low and firm.

"I will."

Rukia groaned at his declaration, attracting his attention to her. His slate grey eyes burnt into hers intensely, making her shiver. Realizing he had turned to the window, the Elders followed his gaze but weren't able to see who was there, because Rukia had disappeared before they saw her.

* * *

Byakuya felt stifled inside that room, surrounded by the Elders who stared at him mindfully.

"Why did you summon a meeting so hastily, Byakuya-sama?" questioned one of them, when Byakuya finally took his place, sitting down on a zabuton**(11)**, placed in the centre of the room.

"To annunciate that I cancelled Rukia's miai."

_How?_

_What?_

_Why?_

Asked all of them, creating a terrible noise. Byakuya closed his eyes and didn't give an answer. He waited for the hubbub to cease and everyone become silent again to continue: "I cancelled Rukia's miai with Miyazaki Katsurou," his voice was as calm and inexpressive as always.

"Why?" Haruko questioned. "You can't speak serious, Byakuya!"

He opened his eyes and slowly turned his attention to her. The silver-haired woman who had the same gray eyes like him, looked at him intensely. Sighing inwardly, Byakuya prepared himself for the next speak of his great-aunt.

"You are not joking, are you?" You know you cannot do…"

"I assure you that I am not, Haruko," he said, cutting her off in her 'marriage speech'.

Haruko glanced back at him with undisguised irritation, loathing to be interrupted. She moved on her chair, waiting the Elders resume the silence to berate her grandnephew. "Do you think we will find another clan which wants to marry Rukia so easily?"

Byakuya didn't respond. Again. Nonetheless, he didn't look away from his great-aunt, who had been glancing at him with a silent rage. He didn't care if anyone among the noble houses would still want to marry Rukia or not. The fewer suitors she had, the better.

"Byakuya-sama..." Shichirou called him, pulling him from his deep thoughts. "Should we plan another miai for Rukia-sama? We can always contact the Shihouin and…"

"No."

"Why not?" whispered the other Elders, incredulously.

"Byakuya-sama, the Shihouin clan is…"

"I'm very aware of the importance of the Shihouin clan, Shichirou."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama. Then, should we look for another clan and set up a miai for Rukia-sama?

Byakuya sighed inwardly. Was that so difficult to comprehend?

"No. Rukia will not attend any miai."

The questions _'How', 'Why', 'What's the reason of all of this?'_ erupted again in the room. The atmosphere was almost unbearable. But he wouldn't answer any of them, not when he didn't even know the answer.

After what happened between them, Byakuya couldn't bear the thought of seeing Rukia marrying or being with another man. The mere idea drove him sick.

"You can't keep Rukia for yourself, Byakuya!" said his great-aunt.

Byakuya froze before her comment, surprised, but his features remained emotionless as his answer came quickly and ruthless. "Yes, I can."

It was a selfish answer, he knew it. It was a selfish idea and will. He didn't consider her feelings, he was just thinking of how he felt towards it. _He. He. He._ He simply couldn't let her go. And he didn't even know why.

"Byakuya-sama, is there any reason for such an important decision?" asked him Shichirou.

"Rukia is not ready," he replied rapidly.

"And what about the heir?" asked another elder.

'_Rukia might be carrying my child at the very moment.'_

And yes, that was a good reason for not letting her go. To marry somebody else. He needed time. He needed to know if nothing would result from that night. If she was pregnant or not and then, just then, let her go. And what if she was, what would happen? And if she wasn't?

He was being punished by several inner questions, without knowing what answer he should give to each one of them. How should he behave? What would be easier? Keep her closer or let her go? He sent those thoughts away and concentrated on what the Elders were saying.

"Byakuya-sama, the marriage between Rukia-sama and Katsurou-sama will be extremely profitable and…"

"I repeat: that wedding will not happen!"

"Byakuya-sama, you cannot avoid this union. You know how much it will benefit our clan," said one of the elders.

"The miai tonight is cancelled," his voice was calm and his expression, stoic as always.

"But, Byakuya-sama, who will carry the responsibility to give the Clan an heir?"

Silence washed over the big room. Everybody was waiting, anxiously, for his answer. He didn't respond immediately, leaving all of them expectant. He clenched his fists over his _hakama_**(12)** pants and gave the wisest response he could at that time.

"I will."

A choky groan was heard after his declaration. That voice… He would always recognize it. He turned his body to the window just to find Rukia's violet orbs looking at him. He stared at her intensely, wondering the reason of her overreaction. Curious, the Elders followed his gaze, but could see nothing, because she had gone quickly.

He turned to the Elders and frowned inwardly. What was she doing here? How much had she listened to? Was she there all the time?

"Is there something wrong, Byakuya-sama?

"No."

"Byakuya-sama, should we make a list with the possible candidates to a miai with you?" asked Shichirou.

"Do as you wish," he replied, standing up and heading to the door.

"Byakuya-sama we still need to discuss of…"

"This meeting is over."

"But, Byakuya…"

"And I will not admit to be contested in my decisions," he said staring directly at his great-aunt, not bothering to hide all his disgust at her behavior.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama", they all answered in unison.

Without glancing at them, Byakuya left the room, walking straight to his own.

* * *

_'I. I. I. I'_

His statement had not only caught her by surprise, but also caused a huge commotion within her.

Why? What's the meaning of those words?

_'I. I. I. I'_

The answer was still echoing inside her mind, hazing her reasoning.

So he would be the one to marry someone and give the clan the long awaited heir? Wasn't it agreed that she would marry Miyazaki and he would be freed from such a duty? Why had he come up with that right now? And, mainly, why did it bother her so much? Why it made her heart ache?

No. It doesn't hurt because of this. Byakuya could marry whoever he wanted. She couldn't care less. The big question was: why she wasn't going to do it anymore?

Rukia didn't know how to accept such a fact, with joy or sadness. Actually, she felt wretched! Heavens! Her Nii-sama was taking a responsibility that should be hers! And all because she had been that stupid for not saving herself for her future husband. Whoever he was.

Byakuya knew he was her first? That she had never been with any man before him? That he was the first one who touched her that way?

Rukia slammed her forehead and called herself moron, while she walked through the corridors of the 13th Division. Would it make any difference? It wasn't like he would marry her, was he?

"Kuchiki-san, are you okay?"

Just then she noticed she was already in her office with a curious Kiyone, who seemed to have heard her loud complaint, looking at her. Stifling a scream, Rukia answered, trying to calm down her breath after the sudden shock.

"Y-Yes... And what about you?"

"Fine. I came here to give you some reports that need to be taken to the Sixth Division and being assigned by Kuchiki Taichō."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her brother's division. There's no way she would look at his face after that morning.

"Can you do it, Kiyone? I have so many reports to do."

And that was a blatant lie. She knew it. Glancing back at her desk, she sighed with disappointment, as she noticed she had finished almost all her reports in the past two days and more hadn't arrived.

"But you finished almost all of them and..."

"Kiyone, please..." she asked, pleading eyes.

The dark blond-haired shinigami seemed prone to refuse, but Rukia wouldn't see him not even if her life depended on it. Not today. Not after what she had heard. It wasn't as if she had the courage to face him after he had cancelled her miai without even communicating to her.

"Rukia-san, is there any problem in seeing Kuchiki Taichō? Or the problem is Abarai-san?"

Rukia shook her head in denial, lying again. It seemed Kiyone wouldn't help her. She glanced back at the door when she heard Sentarō's voice echoing in the corridor. Quickly, an idea crossed her mind, and Rukia grinned at the thought. It would be, probably, the only way to make it work out.

"Perhaps I should ask Sentarō's help. I'm sure he won't deny such a small favor."

Kiyone clenched her fists and, at that moment, Rukia knew she had convinced her.

"No way! I can help you, Rukia-san! I'll..."

"Rukia-san, do you need my help?" Asked Sentarō, entering the office.

"I will, Sentarō!" She said in a loud growl to her colleague.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the scene the two of them displayed. Sentarō and Kiyone pushed and shoved themselves towards the exit, fighting. Trying to decide who would be the first to perform the task she had requested.

She sat at her desk and picked up the few remaining reports, still hearing the yells echoing in the corridor of the squad. With a thin smile, she obliged herself to concentrate on her work. She would organize her time and the documents well that day, otherwise she would end up with nothing to do. And as the popular quote said _Empty mind, devil's workshop._

* * *

Byakuya was at the dinner table. Alone. It wasn't like he expected Rukia would accompany him at breakfast. It was just weird to have the meals alone after sharing them all with her during the past 50 years of his life.

His chopsticks touched the rice bowl, making a low noise, which seemed, at that time, relaxing for him. But soon, impatient, he laid it over the table and rose up, leaving his food untouched. His hunger null.

By the corner of his eye, he saw Soujirou approaching and at seeing he hadn't eaten anything, a slight frown covered his old face, and then popped his tongue twice in an almost ironic tsk, tsk.

Byakuya was already prepared to being scolded. The old man who had taken care of him since he was just a child, used to scold him whenever he left food uneaten. But, interestingly, this morning he just asked: "How was the meeting, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya wasn't surprised with the question, nor felt annoyed by having a servant intruding in his business. Soujirou could be only a common servant for outsiders, but since he had participated in his life since his early childhood, Byakuya didn't care about his very personal questions. Of course that didn't mean he would give him the answer he was expecting.

"Fine," he replied, simply.

Soujirou gave a half-smile, knowing perfectly there was much more to be told. He raised a gray eyebrow, looking at him quizzically.

"The usual." He continued.

"Did you speak the truth when you mentioned getting married again?

_'Always straight to the point.'_

At getting no response, he added, approaching to look straight to the eyes of his master.

"Ah, I see it. You have done it just for the Elders to leave Rukia-sama in peace. But do you know if she wants it?"

What the hell he meant by that? What kind of person would like to marry someone unknown? And it wasn't like Rukia was excited about that wedding.

"Or did you do it for your own peace of mind?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. This conversation was getting far too intimate.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked, starting to feel impatient.

"Nothing, Byakuya-sama." replied Soujirou. An almost innocent smile dancing on his lips. "If I may say so, I just think you should follow what you said."

"Explain yourself."

"Get married."

The quick and objective answer caught him by surprise. Nonetheless, as always, nothing was reflected on his perfect and unquestionable posture. Taking a deep breath, he replied.

"There's no need for it."

"And the heir?"

The damn heir! Byakuya couldn't bear that annoying chatter around the issue. He wanted that everybody go to hell with this shit of idea. As if it wasn't enough to hear, during all the five years he had been with Hisana, now they're charging him again, after almost 50 years of a rest on the subject. The heir, the heir and the _fucking heir._

Sighing inwardly, he remembered that Rukia could be carrying it in that very moment. _Damn it!_ Why had he been so careless to the point of spilling his seed inside her?

_'Damn it, damn it and damn it! Infinitely curse!'_ he thought as he found he didn't even know when her next period would be. How many days were still missing? Was she in her fertile period two days ago when they...

Closing his eyes, Byakuya concluded he couldn't wait — let alone ask her when it would be — until her menstruation — if it would happen. He would request Captain Unohana that very day to examine Rukia. The sooner, the better. He wasn't going to wait. Yes, after this, all of it would be solved. He could only breathe relieved once he knew.

"Byakuya-sama?"

Still distracted, he looked back at his servant and nodded, giving him permission to speak.

"What about the heir?" Soujirou poked him.

"I'm not going to die tomorrow."

"Hm..." the servant said, pensive. After a few seconds shaking his head and rubbing his chin, he added: "Agreed."

The silence took place among them. Taking advantage of that, Byakuya headed to the door. Soujirou was stalled as if he was glued on the floor, looking at him mindfully. Like a fox studying his prey before attacking. But said nothing while Byakuya left the room, following him, four steps behind, until calling him. His old tone sounding harmless.

"Byakuya-sama..."

"Yes."

"I agree with you, but..."

"But..." he asked, turning on his heels to face him.

"But I think you should take your own words seriously, Byakuya-sama. Don't close your heart. Who died 50 years ago was Hisana-sama, not you."

And saying so, Soujirou bowed respectfully and disappeared in the long corridor, leaving behind a very surprised and stunned Byakuya.

* * *

A week went by. Now they were seven days without talking to each other. Such situation was becoming unbearable for Rukia. The last time they have talked, he just wanted to communicate her miai had been cancelled. Puff! Like she didn't already know.

The conversation took place in front of their bedrooms, with them in their night robes, didn't last more than two minutes and he didn't face her not even for a second, looking straight at a point over her head. Rukia, in turn, didn't cease to look at him and the cold treatment he was giving her was very annoying. All the shyness was being replaced by a growing and deep anger. He didn't explain why he had cancelled her miai.

Suddenly, the petite shinigami felt like pulling him by his clothes and scream at him. A willingness she never felt before. A strong will to demand explanations he was denying and why he was being so insistent on controlling her life as if she wasn't able to do it.

Nevertheless, it kept only in the realm of ideas, because she kept her composure and, at the end of his monologue, she just nodded, bowing gracefully and whispering. "Goodnight, Nii-sama."

When she finally raised her face, she noticed he was staring at her intensely, his lips twitched in a straight line. However, as usual, he remained silent and she was surprised for seeing such expression on his face, for the slightest it was.

Since then, they hadn't spoken anymore, avoiding each other as if they had some contagious disease. And it was driving her crazy.

Angry, Rukia threw the report on the table and gave up on reading it. Her overreaction didn't go unnoticed by Ukitake, who called her softly. "Rukia, is everything okay?"

"Hai, Taichō," she answered promptly.

But he disagreed. His lieutenant had never looked so distracted in her tasks, nor so downcast. Not even her best friend, Renji, seemed to be able to make her laugh during that week. When was the last time he found her in that silent state and almost depressed? Ah, yes... When his former lieutenant, Shiba Kaien, died.

"Are you sure?" he insisted a little bit.

She shrugged, a grin being delineated in her lips. Who did she think she was kidding? He was genuinely concerned. How many days since she hadn't eaten properly? How many days had she been working madly, arriving early and leaving later and later? What was going on? Would it be something in the Kuchiki Manor? He could understand very well how family issues could impact on someone's life, especially, someone who wasn't originally noble, like Rukia.

"You do know you can always count on me, don't you, Rukia?" he said, his tone warm and gentle.

Rukia sighed. She really wanted talk to someone. But she couldn't. Who could she tell what has happening? And how? It crossed through her mind to talk to Renji, but it wasn't the kind of subject she could talk to a man. Not even to her best friend, who still seemed to be in love with her even after so many years. Unohana Taichō seemed very friendly and confidential enough, but she still didn't feel the desire to bring the subject up. Not even two days ago when she was examined by the Captain of the Medical Division.

The situation was awkward and embarrassing. Being examined by Captain Unohana herself was... _Different._ Rukia was used to be consulted by Isane and talk to her. This time, however, Isane was busy and the Captain had volunteered to examine her. It seems from now on the exams would be doing semiannually, not annually as always. Suspicious. _Very suspicious._

At least, everything was okay. Her health was impeccable and she was perfectly able to perform her tasks as shinigami. There was only one thing: her period was delayed for four days. The petite woman was panicked, but nothing was detected in her blood tests. Unohana Taichō assured her it was perfectly normal. Factors like anxiety, irregular eating and sleeping, besides emotional distress could generate a deregulated period.

To her deep relief, her period came in the previous day, making her feel apathetic and sore.

"Rukia?"

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to him, flushing slightly for having lost her mind in her thoughts while he talked to her.

"Thank you, Ukitake Taichō, but I'm fine." She said, smiling.

"You know you always can count on me whatever you need, don't you?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

Both turned their attention to the reports. He and Rukia shared the same desk in that afternoon, working over the same reports and matters concerning their division. For her, it was difficult to concentrate when her Captain kept looking at her mindfully. He wasn't going to leave her in peace until she told him what was going on, was he? With a defeated exclamation, she prepared herself to tell him part of what was happening. Perhaps... He could help her?

"Ukitake Taichō, I... I-I..." she started, stuttering slightly. How could she start such a conversation?

"Yes..." he cupped her hand, encouraging her.

"Nii-samaandIaren'tspeakingtoeachotheraweek..."

"What?" he asked, looking confused. "I can't understand you. Take a breath and speak again."

"I'm sorry..." she bit her lower lip, smirking a bit. "Nii-sama and I, we... The Elders, they... My marriage was..."

Heavens! She didn't know which topic she should choose. What should she speak first? She had to control herself, it wouldn't be nice if she told what had happened between her and her Nii-sama that night. Not at all!

Nevertheless, before she could decide, a Hell Butterfly landed on her index finger. Her eyes popped open as she heard the message echoing in her head. Her lips fluttered and a single word came out and it was the name of her friend.

"_Ichigo."_

* * *

If such situation keep going on, Renji didn't know who would go crazy first: him or his Captain. During the last week, every day they had been plagued by numerous requests from shinigami of several patents to meet Rukia. Puff! As if Byakuya would allow!

He was truly surprised that so many of them had come to ask personally. But all of them, with no exception, for his amusement and stress of Byakuya, left the Captain's room in less than five minutes, frightened. And all Kuchiki Byakuya needed to do was to throw them out with his famous cold-death glare, perhaps some questions or even a challenge to a duel. As if any of them had any chance to win!

However, all the fun of the situation had given him in the beginning was fading away. Renji was about to scream and throw his bankai over those men who had been asking for a date with his friend. He could no longer support being the messenger boy between his captain and Captain of the Kidō Corps. How many times had he taken the messages of Kuchiki to Miyazaki and vice-versa? Countless!

To his deep relief, the third seat of the fifth division was leaving the barracks with a frightened look on his face, looking completely pale.

"A-Abarai-san" He murmured, bowing respectfully.

"Che! It seems someone was talking to Kuchiki Taichō," he muttered to himself, laughing for the first time that day.

"Yo, Takeda-san! What's up?" Renji asked holding a vase of flowers and two cards.

"F-Fine, I-I think."

_'This time Kuchiki Taichō really got mad.'_

"Che! Don't worry. Taichō is not this scary, he just seems to be."

The boy with short spiky brown hair exhaled quietly, looking relaxed now. But flushed heavily when Renji leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"But his threats aren't empty when it comes to Rukia. But of course you didn't come here to talk about her, did you?"

The boy was suddenly pale and coughed heavily, clutching his throat with excessive force. In order to help him, Renji gave three strong punches on his back, causing him to squirm in pain.

"Taichō sent the last three who came here to ask permission to date Rukia to the Fourth Division. They're there for some days. Unohana Taichō doesn't know if they'll be able to return to their shinigami tasks."

Renji was being cruel and he knew it. But tormenting the coward shinigami had been his only amusement in those hellish days. He only hoped his Captain didn't know he was painting him like a demon for all divisions or that joke wouldn't be this funny.

"A-Abarai-san, I-I... I have to go now."

"Che! Greet Hinamori-san for me!" Renji said, giving him a sharp snap on the shoulder.

"H-Hai, Abarai-san," he replied, bowing exaggeratedly and leaving the place.

Sighing, Renji knocked on the door and changed his expression, now looking serious. Flowers for Rukia. Cards for Rukia. Dates for Rukia. Damn it! Everything for Rukia. He could barely wait to twist his friend's ears for becoming a lieutenant. His Captain should never have allowed it. His life became a sheer hell since then.

"Who is there?"

"Renji, Taichō. Ask permission to enter."

"Permission allowed."

Byakuya was with his head leaned over his reports, seeming to be focused on reading them. He didn't turn to his lieutenant, ignoring him completely. Renji beckoned, called him several times, but he paid him no attention, not one single look! Starting to chafe, he placed the flower vase on his desk with a crash on the table.

Just then, Byakuya stared at him questioningly with his cold glare.

"What is it, Abarai?"

"Flowers for Rukia, from Miyazaki."

Byakuya gave a disdained look to the vase with violets. Renji took the chance to slide the two cards on the table for him. Picking it up, the stoic Captain saw for who they were addressed. He was surprised when he saw one of them was for him.

_'Byakuya, I ask you to deliver these flowers in my name for Rukia. I hope she likes it. Please, make her change her mind about our marriage. I promise to take care of her and make her happy.' _

Byakuya didn't want read to more than this. In three simple lines, the young Miyazaki had affronted him using no honorific to treat him and Rukia. And, on the top of that, he was unabashedly begging to him change Rukia's mind. Byakuya could laugh of him if it wasn't for the increasing anger he felt towards the guy insisting to marry Rukia.

'_I also allow myself to invite you to have dinner in my house this week, Gikei-san._**(13)**_ Soon, we'll be part of the same big family, so it'd be good if we have a talk man to man.'_

Now Byakuya had a reason to laugh, but he didn't. On the contrary: he smashed the card up in his fingers, pondering Miyazaki's words. Who he thought he was to talk this way to him? Call him Gikei-san? For all the seven hells! That brat boy had lost the notion of respect?

Angry, he opened the card for Rukia, rolling his eyes after reading it.

'_To match with your eyes, my princess' - _**M. Katsurou.**

That was... _tacky!_ And ridiculous! And it only increased the anger he felt towards the Miyazaki boy. He was acting increasingly racy throughout that week.

What did he think? That Byakuya would give him Rukia so easily? He would give _his_ Rukia in a silver tray and go out to socialize with him as if it was the most normal thing in the world?

Narrowing his eyes to the vase flower, Byakuya scribbled a response on a piece of paper and said to his lieutenant, without looking at him. "Throw it out, Abarai."

"But Taichō!" Renji exclaimed, with widened eyes.

"Now, Abarai." He hissed, through his teeth.

Renji shivered and snatched the vase up, moving around the room to toss it in the garbage, but stopped as he saw the way Byakuya stared at him.

"Get it out of here," he said, handing a message to his lieutenant. "And give this to Miyazaki."

"Hai, Taichō!" said the ginger man, retreating.

Byakuya rested his back against his chair while he thought about the message he had written to Miyazaki Katsurou. He expected he had been clear enough and the boy would give up the idea of marrying Rukia sooner. It wasn't like he would endure that naughty boy patiently for the rest of his life.

* * *

The sky was tinted by a slightly orange color when Rukia stopped in front of the Senkaimon. She would go to the Living World that night.

A large backpack was hanging on her shoulders, containing everything she would need for her stay in the Living World. How many days would it be? She didn't know. She didn't care to know. All her attention was focused now on solving the mission successfully and not being a cause of shame for her nii-sama.

Rukia received with some relief the information that Ichigo was fine and the situation at Karakura Town was handled by Ishida, Sado and Inoue. The sad thing, however, was that the shinigami responsible for the perimeter had died fighting against hollows. What was his name? Kurumadani-san or Imoiama-san?

Something strange was happening. That was all she knew. When Ukitake Taichō returned from the Captains Meeting they barely had time to speak. Well, actually, none of them had much information about what happened. Perhaps the one who could explain it better was dead. Her mission was basically to investigate who was behind the appearance of so many hollows at Karakura and why they were surrounding Ichigo and his family for, what seemed, the last couple of months.

Since she was next to Ichigo and used to patrolling the area, she was chosen to undertake the mission. Of course it was needed some influence of her Captain. A simple reconnaissance mission like that could be performed by third or fourth seats, but she was too worried about Ichigo that she didn't care. She begged him to give his word he would do everything on his hands to send her to Karakura. Rukia would never forgive herself if something bad happened to her friend.

And there she was. In front of the Senkaimon, waiting for the members of the Kidō Corps to give her permission to embark.

Rukia reminded all the words of her Captain. Like her, he was sure it was more than the Captain Commander had informed. 'Simple hollow attack' would never cause such a big commotion. Something was controlling those hollows, but what or who, was the big mystery. What could they want with her nakama**(14)**? Especially now that he had lost his powers. Something didn't fit. She couldn't understand the purpose of those who were devising everything. Whoever it was, she sensed it was something very bad.

Shaking her head, Rukia tried to vanish these thoughts. Jumping to conclusions didn't help anything. She needed to calm down and do one thing at a time. She had no reason to put the cart before the horses. Ichigo was alive and well and that was all that mattered.

They nodded, indicating that everything was ready. She could finally embark.

Sighing, she did what she should do first: look back and whisper to herself.

"Farewell, Nii-sama."

* * *

**Japanese Terms**

(11) Zabuton – japanese cushion to sit on.

(12) Hakama – traditional japanese garment which resembles a pant. Is the one Rukia uses with shinigami uniform, the black one.

(13) Gikei – Brother-in-law.

(14) Nakama – Properly speaking it means partner, but also serves to indicate very close friend, best friend.

* * *

**A/N: I know again you have to read another kind of depressive chapter. I'm sorry. But as I told you before, it's extremely necessary for the plot**

**I'm afraid some of you won't like it, but I've to be honest. Next chapter again there's no interaction between them. For this, I apologize in advance. But I promise there will be lots of ByaRuki interactions after. Please stay with me. I promise I'll do my best to make you enjoy reading it** :)

**I don't know if it'll be possible. But I intend to update next chapter next week**

**Corvusraven: **My first review here! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter and thank you for your support.

**Noctis Vee Caelum: **My first big review *-* Thank you so much my friend. I promise I won't torture you anymore giving you loads of spoilers hahaha. And yeap. Let's torture Byakuya. He deserves it for being so… stubborn and stupid.

**BexBluedragon: **I hope you aren't planning kill me for the delay and of course, you enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you!

**Seishu-kun: **Hey, Marek! I'm sorry for the late update. Thank you so much for your "It'll be a good, true ByaRuki fic". I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

**Pandora Lillith: **Youhave no idea how I value your opinion. Since you're one of my favorite authors, it's an honor having you as my reader. Thank you so much!

**Pamila de Castro: **Obrigada, querida. Fico mega feliz que goste da minha fic. Obrigada pelo seu apoio desde o primeiro capítulo no nyah!

**Dani Stark: **Seriously? I'm glad you like it, Dani! Thank you so much for your support here in my first chapter.

**Aii Sakuraii: **Hey, Aii pervert! You didn't get a lemon in the 1st chapter. It was just a remembrance of it ;) hahaha And calm down, there won't be this kind of scene so soon. About your fanfic. If you can, update this in English and let me know, I'll be the 1st one to review it for you. Really.

**VKLORE23: **I'm glad you liked it and also thank you so much for your patience. I hope you won't hate me because of such a delay ^^

**Nyanmaru94: **Hey, dear! I'm not a senpai hahaha. There's nothing wrong with it. It's just… I look like an old woman ^^ Thank you for your help. Seriously and thank you so much for your support.

**Kurosaki Uryuu: **I'm glad you liked it. Hhaha True. I never thought this way, but I think it reminds of them ^^ I hope you like this one and don't find it even sad. T.T

**Moony and Pads: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. É tão bom conhecer outra brasileira que ama esse pairing, tão difícil alguém que curte no nosso país. E não se importe com o pairing, viu? Eu gosto de usar assim também haha.

**Yuki-onna 0 – **Hey, girl! Don't worry about your review. I'm glad you're here again and thank you so much for your support. You know how much I value your opinion, since you're such an incredible honest reader and critic too.

**Take Care.**


	3. Mr Smiling

**Hey, people!**

**As promised, I'm here to update 'Don't Close Your Heart'. When I wrote this, I thought it'd be one of my biggest chapters. Sadly, I'm a bitch and chapters 8 and 10 reached 10k.**

**And though there's no ByaRuki interaction here _(I'm deeply sorry),_ it's a progressive chapter. I'd say a very important one due to the upcoming developments. So pay attention to the details. Then tell me what you think.**

**I'm sorry if today I won't write my special thanks for each one of you, but I'm still recovering myself from a serious flu that got me down this whole week. That's why I'm still replying your reviews.**

**So, thank you so much for those who kindly favorited, followed and reviewed the last chapter _(Moony and Pads, Red Cr0w, andyantopia, ra7matigorti2, corvusraven, Noctis Vee Caelum, Aii Sakuraii, Kurosaki Uryuu, Obsessed Dreamer, BlackBurningHeart, Pandora Lillith, Ravynskye, Yuki-onna 0, Seishu-kun). _It means a lot to me. Really.**

**Special thanks: my betas who kindly proofread it for me. Mandy and Pandora. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OC's here mentioned.**

**Warnings: Mentions of IchiRuki (friendship) and some OCCness (I'll explain it after).**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Mr. Smiling**

* * *

"_**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back**_

_**Why do you do what you do to me yeah"**_

_**Misery – Maroon 5**_

_'Farewell, Nii-sama.'_

"Farewell, Rukia." Byakuya muttered, leaving the Senkaimon area at a slow, calm step. "Take care of yourself."

Rukia had left to the Living World. Finally, she had managed to do what she wanted: stay away from him. Byakuya wished he could be satisfied with her decision, for she seemed to feel better around her human friends than around him, her own family. Of course, he couldn't blame her. He didn't want to, not when he was the one who didn't pay a single look at her during all those decades. It wasn't like she should feel comfortable in his presence. But he wasn't pleased and he didn't even know why.

"Byakuya-sama, welcome back" Soujirou greeted him at the house entrance. "Should I serve dinner?"

"No." He said, without facing his servant. "I'm not hungry."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama." He replied, waving for the other servants to leave the room, and, consequently, them alone.

Byakuya paid no attention to the fact Soujirou seemed to want to talk, because he, himself, didn't want to. He didn't feel like listening to the unfruitful speech of his servant. He started walking towards his chambers, crossing the empty corridors at a rapid pace. A welcomed silence following him, one he expected wouldn't be broken. However, the heavy and difficult breath of the old man, made him look back just to find Soujirou hitting his chest, trying to pull the air to his lungs.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Byakuya-sama, do you really believe you did the better thing by allowing Rukia-sama departure?"

That man! He never stops surprising him! Even after so many years living together, Soujirou continued to shock him with his straight and acidic questions. Byakuya took a deep breath not knowing what he should answer. Did he really do the right thing by letting her go? Would it have been better if they had talked before? No. Subjects buried should remain buried.

"I did what I should do."

Yes. Now he spoke these words out loud, he grew surer that he had taken the right attitude. Keeping Rukia around would be a mistake. A huge one. It would only make the relationship they have been building all these years shattered further. _'And not only that',_ Byakuya admitted with a tired sigh, _'It would be an easy thing to deal with'._

Keep her close at that time would also affect his own sanity. Having her so close, at his fingertips, and yet so far. Cruel fate! His sanity was the same as being loyal to his promise to Hisana.

His duty was to protect her. He had never intended to let the things go so far. _His promise..._ He promised to take care of her as his younger sister, protect her as a brother would… And that was the problem: He and Rukia had never been siblings. When, in more than half a century, they behaved as such? Never. Not even once. They were... Like strangers sharing the same house.

Yes. Two strangers... That's why he shouldn't care about her sudden departure. Since Rukia was well and safe, it would be enough to keep his promise.

He glanced back at Soujirou now sure of his decision, but, as always remained quiet, while approaching his bedroom.

"I see…" Soujirou touched his chin. "You're under the impression you did the right thing, but… for _whom_, Byakuya-sama?"

He just stared at him before entering his room and shut the shōji doors quietly, without deigning to answer that question. It wasn't like he knew the answer or was willing to look for it. No one like questions whose answers are unwanted and Byakuya didn't want to find an answer to that question.

He approached the bedside table and removed his hairpieces, placing them on the surface of the furniture. His fingers ran over his hair, which fell loose and silky. He missed, for a brief moment, the old kenseikan**(15)** he used to wore. The same could be told about his silver-white scarf, which usually covered his neck. Then, he removed his Captain _Haori_**(16)** and tossed it aside, as well, the _tekkou_**(17)** that covered the back of his hands.

Sighing, he sat down at his desk while observing a thick package with a note attached.

_'Byakuya-sama, this envelope contains photos of possible candidates to a miai, their data sheet and the relationship of the families which they belong to. I hope some of them can attend your tasting." __**Kuchiki Shichirou.**_

"Yes... And I still have to deal with it..."

He opened the envelope and flip through the pages of the reports randomly, just glancing at his suitors names, not bothering to see their faces, but stopped when Soujirou's words flashed back on his mind.

'Don't close your heart.'

Does he still have one? If it hadn't died 50 years ago with Hisana, did Byakuya want to let anyone get into it? Does anyone have this ability to remove the layer of ice that enveloped it and make it thumping as one day happened?

Tossing the documents aside, Byakuya let out a resigned sigh. Those were other questions he preferred to let unanswered.

* * *

The moonlight entered the slightly opened window and caressed the face and the disheveled hair of the teen boy stretched out on the bed. He was sleeping soundly; his arms under the pillow, supporting his head, while his toned chest rose up and fell down slowly.

Leaning against the closet door, Rukia watched him sleeping while observing, from time to time, her Soul Phone.

Ichigo believed she was sleeping in his sisters' bedroom, but in the truth she had spent the last few nights here, while her gigai**(18)** lay in the next room. Always worried, Rukia barely slept, eyeing her friend who slept not so peacefully throughout the night.

The petite woman felt her eyelids weigh and her body being pierced by a slight shudder. She packed up her shinigami robes and hugged her knees to rest her chin on them. If she only could sleep a little... _Only a little bit..._ Relax and get lost in the dream world, where Ichigo was right now...

The past five days hadn't been easy. Rukia could hardly remember what sleep was. When she wasn't with Ichigo, she was eliminating hollows. Her time was scarce. Go to school? What is it? She hadn't appeared the last two days and she didn't know when she could go again.

The reports that should be sent to Soul Society were all delayed. But what, for all the demons, would she say? That an alarming amount of hollows were manifesting with no apparent reason and now, despite what have been told initially, they didn't seem interested on Ichigo? And what about the elevated number of Pluses that had come and gone in the last days?

Her head slid a little off her knees, her breath started getting heavy. A slight beep on her Soul Phone woke her up. The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned to send the laziness away. Such a heavy routine was killing her! Rukia was exhausted; no wonder she was napping around when she shouldn't.

Checking the message she had just received, her eyes popped open considerably as she stifled a groan. Grabbing Sode no Shirayuki, she left the room through the window.

"143 Pluses are near the Central Bridge. Huh? How come 143 pluses appeared so suddenly?"

A new beep. She opened the equipment and saw the new message. Biting her lower lip with considerable force, Rukia felt a shiver down her entire spine. It wasn't the first time it happened. The appearance of numerous pluses and then... the complete disappearance of all of them.

"Neeeeeeeeeeee-san, don't leave me alone!" Kon shouted, climbing with some difficulty up onto the roof and joining her.

"Shut up, Kon!" she mumbled low. "Are you trying to wake Ichigo up, idiot?"

Kon shrugged. It wasn't like he cared about Ichigo's sleep. Running, he prepared himself to grab her leg, but before he could get close enough, Rukia hit him on the face. The shinigami sandals left a perfectly designed mark on his plush muzzle.

"Nee-san!" he cried in a tearful voice.

Rukia ignored him and stared back at her Soul Phone, but there wasn't any information or message on the screen. With a sigh, she wondered when all that mystery could be solved. She had never undertaken such a confusing mission. Nobody, absolutely nobody, seemed to know what was happening. Neither she, nor Soul Society, let alone Urahara Kisuke.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt an enormous quantity of reiatsu near where she was. She glanced at Kon, who nodded at the same time a new beep sounded. And two beeps. Three beeps. Loads of beeps.

She grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakutou with one hand while checking the hollows localization. The Soul Phone looked confused with the amount of information it received, but soon the millions of blue points that shone in screen disappeared and it assumed a black color. And all the noise converted into a deathly silence. There were no more hollows. All of them had disappeared.

Rukia shook her head. She couldn't understand it all. She turned on her heels and backed to the room, landing on the ground softly and careful not to wake Ichigo. Kon followed her, having some difficulty to not tumult. Jumping, he stood over Ichigo's bed creating a low noise, but it seemed to bother the redhead. They both froze, believing they had woken him at that moment, however, for their immediate relief, he just rolled over before falling asleep again.

She glanced at Kon, berating him for having acted so hectic. The plush shook his arms, asking for apologize. Rukia nodded, resuming her seated position. Kon joined her, both looking at the sleeping teenager so close to them. Neither dared to say anything, but shared in that moment, the same thoughts. Both of them felt sorry for Ichigo.

Rukia felt a mix of sorry and relief. Kon, just the first feeling. It was, at the same time, good and bad, seeing him in that situation. Ichigo had finally found the normality he should have and she had taken it away from him. But, deep inside, she knew it was making him unhappy. _Very unhappy._ Although he didn't show it, or made no objection to her staying at his home, even knowing she was there to protect him and his family, she knew Ichigo was suffering because of this. Heavens! Ichigo was a protector! He was used to protect everyone around him, herself included, and now he felt useless.

The first sun rays appeared on the horizon and made her shift her attention from her friend to the window. The alarm time on the bedside table rang out loudly, causing Rukia to get up and grab the Modsoul before leaving the room.

* * *

He rolled the piece of paper between his slender fingers for the umpteenth time in those last days. Its edges, before so white were yellowish and dirty due to bad handling.

He looked at the carefully designed calligraphy and at the beautiful blazon that sealed its envelope. The blazon that represented power, superiority and, especially, the arrogance. Latent and suitable characteristics for the one who had written that letter: Kuchiki Byakuya.

_'Miyazaki-sama, please, do not mistake my respect for your family with friendship. Regarding my sister, there is nothing I can do to dissuade her. Please respect her decision to not marry you.' __**Kuchiki Byakuya**_

Arrogance. Each word used by him, although cultured and polite, denoted his haughtiness. His enormous pride and superb.

His green eyes eyed the fireplace installed in his living room with an urge to throw those words and presumption of the 28th Head of the Kuchiki family to the flames.

But he wouldn't do that. He didn't care, not even a bit. The arrogance of his future brother-in-law didn't bother him; it just made him want to laugh.

A lazy grin outlined his full lips, making the two dimples to stand out on his ivory cheeks.

No. He wouldn't toss it out, he would keep it with him. It could take a thousand years, when the right time comes he would make his brother-in-law swallow his words.

He put the letter in his top drawer, closing it with a key as he stood up. Time to go out. The clock showed 6pm, time to return home. He straightened the lapels of his Captain haori, looking in the mirror. He smirked again, happy to finally have finished his shift. Glad that everything was ready. Now, it was all on his own. Nothing could go wrong now. All he needed to do was to win her heart. And he was sure he could do it.

Rukia would be his for sure.

* * *

Rukia leaned over a leather notebook while kicking her backpack to the ground. Kon groaned and cursed low as he listened to her stifled laugh. That Kon!

Before leaving home, she hadn't checked her backpack and only in the middle of her way, she realized something moving inside her bag. Sighing, she asked herself why she hadn't tossed him far away when she was still on the street. Well, it would be weird to shoot a plush and talking animal out of her backpack with all the neighbors watching.

She resumed writing in her diary, but stopped suddenly as she realized it had become a habit. One she got after Shiba Kaien's death. All the frustrations she got, conquests she won and sadness she felt, she narrated in that journal. It wasn't something really common in Soul Society, but since she had spent the last 50 years of her life in a house where she had no one to speak with, she learned that keeping a diary was a good way to escape and not save bad feelings. There was only one story that, until now, she hadn't dared to include in...

…Well, this sort of thing could be skipped...

Ignoring what the teacher said, she remembered her meeting with Ichigo, before writing it in the paper.

She also recalled she had spent a good time in front of his house, waiting to be attended. When she noticed it, she was there for almost half an hour. _'It seems no one is at home.'_

Turning on her heels, she was about to leave, nonetheless, stopped quickly. She couldn't go, even if there was no one at home, Ichigo's safety was her top priority and she wouldn't leave until she was sure he was well.

Smoothing her floral dress, taking off creases and lost in thoughts, Rukia didn't see when the door flung open suddenly.

"Hey! Learn to wait! I've never seen such a lack of..." he stopped, while looking at her. "Rukia?"

She raised her face, staring at him. Bowed by the weight of the backpack, Rukia found him even taller than the last time they have met.

"No, idiot!" she said, punching him in the chest.

He cried something like she had no idea of her own force, but then widened his eyes. _Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia was really there?_ Or was he just dreaming? Was it a new daydream?

"Rukia... Is it really you, Rukia?"

She huffed annoyed before hitting him with a flying kick. He touched his stomach, moaning loudly, but still didn't move away.

"No, idiot! Your granny. Are you going to stay there all the time or let me in?"

Frowning, Ichigo's face contorted into a grimace which was a mixture of pain and irritation when she pushed him again, this time making sure to take him out of her way.

"It hurts, Rukia! Damn you!" he exclaimed, knowing that a punch from her meant the same as a hug.

She shrugged and entered his house, removing her heavy bag and tossing it over the sofa.

"Hey, midget, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The only answers that flashed in her mind were true, however, couldn't be used. _'Escaping from my brother and watching over you'._ Nonetheless, she just shrugged again and answered. "Mission."

"Oh, of course. Imoiama-san died and you came to get back the position as yours." He said, rubbing his head, awkwardly.

"No, you stupid strawberry. I got a seated position now."

Ichigo didn't hide his surprise, his eyes popped open.

"Seventh or Fifth seat?" He tried.

Rukia smirked, feeling well for being the first one to give him such good news. Somehow telling him made her feel proud of herself.

"You're looking at the new fukutaichō of the thirteenth squad," she announced, smiling and Ichigo couldn't avoid laughing.

Was she really being serious?

"A fukutaichō, you said?"

She nodded, which made him laugh further. Giving him a death glare, she clenched her fists tightly, wishing she could hit his face with everything she had.

"Don't you believe I'm capable?"

"It's not that… It's just… Byakuya really allowed it? Or is this just a joke of yours?"

"I seem to be joking?"

"No. But I can't know, can I?"

Closing her eyes and inhaling and exhaling mildly, she sat on the sofa, controlling herself to not hit her friend down.

"Now, you can tell me… Who bribed Byakuya?" he asked, sitting in front of her.

Rukia pulled from the sofa at the very instant, hers fists clenched again.

"Don't talk about Nii-sama that way! He's incorruptible!"

Ichigo waved his hand, regardless of her angry scream.

"Okay, okay... Nii-sama is perfect and bla bla bla. Everybody knows Byakuya is like a saint for you. But now tell me what you have done to make him allow it. I'm really curious."

Rukia flushed suddenly. Her cheeks redder than ripe strawberries. Inappropriate flashes of memories invading her thoughts.

"Nothing!" she cried out. "Nii-sama just recognized my capacity."

"Okay, okay… You're not going to tell me how," he said, pointing to her backpack. "And what do you want here?"

"Er... I don't have any place to stay... Is there still… Is there a place for me in your closet?"

Ichigo sighed and afterwards smiled. He would never admit it, but it would be good having Rukia around.

"Anyway, it's not like the old man would deny anything for his third daughter."

Shaking her head, she started to write. Soon, the class would end and she wanted to finish her writing before the geopolitics teacher ended his long and boring speech about the Imperialist Potencies and British Neo-colonialism.

_Karakura, June 15._

_The last days have been tiring. I'm not even close to finding out what is making the hollows act so strangely. Everyone was waiting an answer, but I wonder if I'm smart enough to figure it out by myself. Maybe they should send Renji to help me. Maybe a Captain... Histugaya Taichō would deal with this better than me. After this class, I'll go to the square. Urahara said it's an area that lately received quick visits of hollows and pluses. He said they have been around there quite a lot and then, disappeared. It's confusing, isn't it? _

_And still there is… There is Ichigo. I'm at his home for four days. I wonder why the hell he would be wanted just now he lost his powers. But he is. And though the hollows aren't acting strangely around him anymore, we know that, always they appeared, Ichigo is around. I also wonder if there's any power within him yet. Is it possible to give it back? Why are hollows interested in him?_

_It's difficult to understand... Worse, is just trying to get away from Ichigo's insistent questions about Soul Society. He tries to look strong and disconnect himself from everything, but I know that my presence makes it even harder for him. Sometimes he asks me about Renji, Histugaya Taichō or Toushirō, the way he prefers to call him. Matsumoto-san, Madarame and the others. The situation becomes unbearable when he insists on talking about Nii-sama and the fact he allowed me to become a lieutenant._

_Ichigo knows that something is wrong because I refuse to talk about Nii-sama. He's not stupid, after all. However, he's not asking about what happened. He gave up on the second day. Since I gave him no response, he used the words I spoke years ago, stating he could wait until I'm ready to talk about it. The question is: will I be?_

_Until this moment, I am not. I'm pensive. Although, I made a decision ― I'll leave the Kuchiki Family ― what I wonder is: how will I do it? Will the Elders allow me? And Byakuya-nii-sama? Will he accept? How will he react when I tell him my decision? _

_Well, it doesn't matter. Not really. My decision is made and I won't turn back. Nothing will change my opinion or my mind regarding this subject. It's not like I'm able to live in the same house with him and his new wife for the rest of my life. Not after everything we shared that night.' __**Kuchiki Rukia**_

She had barely finished writing and the bell rang, indicating the end of the class. The teacher was still babbling; talking about some research they should deliver in the next class. But Rukia didn't care. She got up quickly and grabbed her backpack, causing Kon to grunt loudly. Hitting the backpack, she ran out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Tatsuki and Inoue.

Turning on her heels, Rukia waved, already near to the end of the corridor, surrounded by countless students and cried out "I can't join you today. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow". And saying so, she ran towards the central square.

Exhausted, she sat on a bench and closed her eyes, avoiding the sunlight. It was a hot... very hot day. The peak of the spring making the temperature reaches an almost unbearable level. The Sakura blossoms, fully bloomed, offered a small shelter from the strong rays. Rukia reached out and touched some of them, inhaling its scent. The petals were soft and delicate. Almost fragile. The vibrant pink color reminded her of Byakuya's shikai, except for the fact that Senbonzakura had gorgeous deadly blades.

The gentle sound of an acoustic guitar filled her ears and Rukia found herself looking for its origins. A few meters from where she was, there was a man leaning against a thick shell of a tree, strumming the strings of a guitar. Or, at least it seemed at first sight. But as she looked more closely, she realized it was a different instrument. Something she had never seen.

Curious, she approached a little bit, enjoying the harmonious melody created by its performer. The Sakura petals fell from her fingers as she walked towards the young man who played that alluring music. The sound was incredible. Rhythmic, melodic and soft. _Mesmerizing._ Suddenly, she noticed that several people had approached the man and deposited some coins in a hat which was by his side.

_That music..._ There was something so simple and yet so beautiful about it. Rukia started to understand the terms 'divine' and 'made by the gods' that the humans used so much.

She shifted her gaze and focused it on him, but she couldn't see his face, let alone, his eyes. A large mexican hat covered his features, and only his smile was visible outlining his full lips.

A grunt caught her attention and Rukia looked down to find a petite child sitting on a carpet over the grass. Her little plump fingers pulled the hem of his pants, but he continued to play without paying her much attention.

Once again, she found herself moving towards them. Trying to getting closer; sublimely drawn to them. Like other people, she bent over her knees and placed a few coins in the hat, without looking away from the child. Her deep brown eyes looked... _Mesmerizing too._ Rukia was unable to look away, observing the girl better, instead: two dimples outlined her rosy cheeks and smooth black hair streamed down her round, cute face when she pointed out to Rukia.

For a brief moment, Rukia kept eyeing the little girl, deep inside her eyes, unable to understand why she was eyeing herself like that. With that funny expression. Then, she felt something crawling on her back and understood.

"Kon!" she cried out, attracting the attention of plenty of people.

The plush suddenly threw himself on her shoulder as if he was an inanimate object. Rukia sighed. She shouldn't have brought Kon. Why had he left her backpack? Had anyone else seen him crawling out of her bag to lean against her neck? The girl pointed again and let out a slight scream of pure joy.

Smirking a bit, Rukia grabbed his head and shook him in front of the girl. A wicked idea on her mind. The lion stifled a groan of pain when little plump fingers hit his belly. His face contorting into a grimace of pure disgust. He heard Rukia laughing. His Nee-san was making fun of him.

"Do you want it?" she asked, shaking Kon fiercely.

No response. But a slight frown showed that it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

"Ah, you still can't speak! Well, in this case…"

The girl was still expectant, so Rukia placed Kon in her little hand and closed her fingers around him. In response, the plush lion contorted his face angrily. The girl, on the other hand, squeezed and tossed him on the ground with all the strength she possessed and started yelling wildly.

"Oh, you don't want him, do you?"

A slight shake of her head. No. And who would want Kon?

Gathering the plush from the floor, she hit him three or four times on his belly to clean him before opening her bag to shove him there. The trace of a smile lighting up her face.

"Have you seen it, Kon? Not even a child wants an ugly and dirty plushie like you."

Pushing him without any delicacy to the bottom of the bag she zipped it up quickly, but not before hearing his grunt _"Neeeeeeeeee-san, mercy!"_

The child continued to cry. Rukia touched her chin, pensively. Being around children was usually so easy for her, but that… That little girl simply kept crying and crying and crying! It started scaring her. When she lost her ability to deal with someone shorter than her?

Because cry… Wait! She opened her eyes and stared at the deep childish eyes. She was smiling again now. Her gums starting to emerge white little teeth. She pointed her index finger again which made Rukia sigh and look back. Was Kon out of her bag? Touching her shoulders, she found nothing. There was nothing there. She looked around, there was also nothing different.

Two squeals made her focus her attention back to the girl. She was pointing frantically to… Where? Rukia looked down at herself. There was nothing different. School uniform... Okay. Hair... Okay. Shoes... Okay. What was so interesting about her? Ah! She glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"Is it?"

Again a slight nod and a squeal of pure excitement. This time she was right. The girl liked it. She touched her watch. Chappy's ears stuck out on the rim and leaned in a colorful bracelet. Rukia pouted. Seriously? She really wanted her watch?

"Do you really want it?"

Another nod. She chapped her hands and pointed again, giggling joyously. Rukia felt her heart clenching. Chappy watch... Limited Edition. A gift from her friends. Subconsciously, she clenched her right hand over her left wrist, hiding the watch.

The girl grunted in reproof and resumed to cry. A loud and extremely acute scream that broke Rukia out of her thoughts and looked at her worriedly.

"Tsk! Making the poor little girl cry!" the man said, putting the weird stringed instrument aside and picking up the girl in his arms.

She continued to cry, rubbing her little eyes with extreme force. Astonished, Rukia didn't know what to do when she saw him walk away with the girl.

"Oi! Wait!"

He stopped and turned on his heels to face her. Compassionate, Rukia took off the watch and ran after them, placing it in the hand of the girl. At that moment, their fingers met and a shudder ran through her whole body. Her slender fingers stuck to the chubby little girl's.

Raising her eyes, Rukia eyed her face. The deep brown connected to the violet and it seemed several minutes had passed away. Rukia began to feel strangely close to that child. The sweet and soft sound of her childish giggle carried her to a pleasant state of torpor. Child and her father smiled, while she also felt inflated by a sense of happiness and well-being.

But that feeling ended when the ice-cream seller appeared, pushing his cart from the other side of the square and beeping his loud buzzer. The blatant sound woke her from that state and brought her back to reality. The child loosened her grip around Rukia's hand and her father was carrying her away.

Shaking her head, Rukia felt slowly returning to the reality.

The people screamed, running towards the ice-cream seller. Hastily, she also ran after him, her mouth salivating for something cold and sweet. The heat was killing her! She had forgotten how the weather could be dry in the spring and summer in Karakura.

She thanked the gods for being at a reasonable distance of the cart because, it seemed, the line had already stretched for kilometers.

"Hm… Walnuts with caramelized banana… And strawberry topping" she said when her time arrived.

The seller got the ice-cream balls in a shell and put a bit of coverage, but as he saw the petite girl looking at him, he squeezed the bottle a little bit, pouring almost all of the remaining syrup. With a sigh, he handed the ice-cream and spoon to Rukia, who turned around and exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

After what seemed hours, she finally tasted something cold. Her eyes shut down as she savored the mix of banana and walnuts. _'So delicious…'_ she thought, heading to the bench, where she had been sitting before. A standing ovation after her began, but Rukia didn't mind, paying attention only to her dessert. It was only when she was near the Sakura tree she noticed she had forgotten something.

"Damn it! I forgot to pay him!" she growled softly, turning on her heels, looking at the ice-cream seller and the huge line that stared at her grimly.

"What am I thinking?" she asked, making her way back. Hurriedly, she ran to the other side of the square which was separated by an avenue without looking aside or noticing a car approaching at high speed and honking. Rukia accelerated her pace, not knowing what to do. Should she return? Would she have time? Shunpo? Could she use shunpo inside a gigai?

Without knowing what attitude would be the best one, she just kept running, even if she knew she would fail to cross the large avenue and the driver couldn't stop the car. He was so fast and so close. Closing her eyes, now feeling panic seize her, Rukia thought of leaving her gigai when she felt an arm pulling her, making her meet with a strong chest. The ice-cream that was in her hand crushing against a black shirt.

Her heart accelerated and she shut her eyes fiercely, still trying to control the shuddering which took over her body. His arms tightened around her waist, his fingers rubbing over her back trying to calm her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His own breath ragged. When he saw her almost being hit by that car, he felt a little despair. How could anyone be so careless?

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, moving rapidly from his embrace.

"You should be more careful."

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger to save me." Rukia lowered her face, refusing to stare at her savior, still feeling too embarrassed. Taking a breath, she continued, "Thank you so much."

He shook his head and waved his hand effusively, implying that there is no need to thank him or being that extremely formal. When she turned to face him, a small smile played on his full lips as he said, "You're welcome, Miss Inattentive."

If it were possible, she would say she had blushed even more with that nickname. Embarrassed, Rukia tried to lower her face again, but found it impossible once their eyes met. His ones were of a deep and lively greenish hue which made her hold her breath. His eyes were... _Simply magnificent._

Still smiling, he ran his fingers through his blond hair, so golden that seemed to have absorbed the sunlight. Her eyes slid down to his full lips, and then reaching his neck and the shirt he wore.

Heavens! She had dropped her ice-cream on him! No wonder he called her Miss Inattentive! The black shirt, which contrasted with his ivory skin, now had a huge stain on his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry... I... I'll pay the laundry and... No! Better, I'll buy you a new one!"

He waved his hand again, now laughing hard. His white teeth brushing his lips.

"Are you talking about this little stain? I'd be worried about this one on your school uniform, Miss Inattentive."

Looking away from his face, Rukia stared at her own white shirt, whose transparency showed her bra. She covered herself up with her arms. Gosh! What would she do? She couldn't go all the way to Ichigo's house like that. When the panic began to overwhelm her, Rukia saw him take off his purplish scarf and give it to her.

"Thank..."

"There's no need for thanks, Miss Inattentive. By the way, I like to save damsels in distress!"

Before his contagious smile, Rukia also smiled, grateful for the scarf wrapping her neck in a loosened arrangement. He was kind enough to do it for her and... Wait! Had he called her a damsel in distress? Hey! She was a shinigami! She didn't need his help! She could take care of herself very well, and if she really wanted, she could have gotten rid of that car problem in a few seconds"

"I never asked for your help, Mr. Smiling!" she pointed out, trying to catch him by surprise with her acidic comment. Nevertheless, he just laughed. How dare he to laugh at her? Who did he think he was? Placing her hands on her waist, she asked. "Who are you laughing at?"

"At you, Miss..." he said, clearly wishing to know her real name.

"Inattentive! You gave me this name!"

The blond man chuckled a bit more. His eyes shining in unshed tears of pure fun. "You know, you look beautiful in that scarf... It matches your eyes."

"Gallantries do not suit you, Mr. Smiling."

"Hey!" he started, a little bit serious now. "When a man praises you, you should accept it and thank him, Miss Inattentive. It's not nice of you to give this kind of answer!"

Rukia was speechless. He was right. What happened to her etiquette? The one she had received years ago when she entered the Kuchiki Family? _'A noble lady never refuses a compliment from a man, she accepts it and thanks him,'_ she remembered the exact words her etiquette teacher used. He also taught her how to dance ― and she admitted it, she didn't like it not even a bit, besides that she was truly bad at it. _'A noble lady always walks with her head held high. Her gaze is serious, but gentle and smooth at the same time. Her posture is firm, yet feminine and elegant.'_ How to be firm, commanding, while still being delicate and feminine? All of it seemed impossible to her! Glancing back at him, Rukia realized, with some horror, what would be the next words of her former teacher. _'You're being rude by refusing to be praised by a person, whoever he or she is. A compliment is a kind of gift and no one refuses a gift, isn't it, princess Kuchiki?'_

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"You apologize too much, Miss?" he tried again, feeling a bit impatient now.

"Rukia... Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia..." he muttered, seeming to savor her name on his lips, "It's different... I like it."

"And you?"

"Katsurou."

"Katsurou what..." she asked.

Katsurou narrowed his eyes a little. It didn't surprise him that so many considered her inappropriate for a noble lady. Kuchiki Byakuya's sister was too spontaneous and didn't seem to police her comments or momentary explosions. Smiling, he just added, "Just Katsurou. Surnames are... _unnecessary."_

Rukia frowned. What did he mean by 'surnames are unnecessary?' Noticing she was staring at him puzzled, he hurried to explain. "Surnames suck!" he said, admittedly losing his composure when talking like that. "People judge you because of it. It's like your last name makes you become more or less. Anyway, it's not like a surname can say who I am or not."

The petite woman nodded in agreement. She, herself, felt like she was carrying a huge weight on her shoulders because of her surname. Being the Princess Kuchiki was extremely tiring. And she could only wonder how Byakuya felt about it. After all, she had been adopted into a noble family not many years ago, but he was there since... Always. It wasn't surprising he looked so serious and reserved all the time.

"Katsurou is also different." She said, trying to dissipate the tense atmosphere around them.

The blond man smiled once again, raising his eyebrows and watching her intensely. She looked so beautiful and relaxed by his side. Why the hell Byakuya had said she had given up on the marriage? Would she hate him if he told her his surname? Would she find him that repulsive? He saw how she stared at the sky, while popping her eyes slightly.

"I need to go, Katsurou-san... It's getting late."

"Family waiting you?" he asked casually.

"More or less. Some homework to do."

Homework? _Really?_ She truly went to school when she was on a mission in the Living World? No. What really impressed him was how she really dedicated herself, not the mere fact of going there.

"Fine... Can I accompany you home?" he suggested, praying she would accept.

"Huh?" she asked, without controlling herself again. "No. Thanks. I'll be fine alone."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will." She responded, walking away, but before she could go further, she touched the scarf around her neck and turned on her heels. "Your scarf. I'm sorry. I forgot to give it back to you."

He shook his head and moved her hands away gently when she tried to give the scarf back.

"Keep it."

"But it's yours..."

"I said for you to keep it" he affirmed, his tone sounding a little bit firm now.

"How will I give it back to you, then?"

"You don't need to."

"But I insist. I stained your shirt and you even gave me your scarf. There must be something I can do to..."

"Go out with me" he said, cutting her off.

"WHAT?" Rukia cried out. "Are you being serious?"

"I'm new to this city. I've never been here. You can show me some places... In two days."

"I..."

"Don't refuse, you owe me because of the stained shirt, remember?

Rukia analyzed his affirmation. He was right. In the end, there was nothing wrong in showing him one or two places around the city, right? She took two steps back as she saw he was too close, and when she raised her head to face him, Katsurou approached again and arranged the scarf around her neck, in a striped down knot to cover the entire transparency.

"Goodbye, miss Inattentive."

"Huh?" she asked, visibly distracted.

"I said 'goodbye.'" He said, sticking a piece of paper between her fingers. As he saw her frowning, he added rapidly. "It's my cellphone number. How do you expect to call me?"

"Oh... yes..." It seemed he wouldn't forget that stupid date. Sighing, she said. "Goodbye, Mr. Smiling."

"My name is Katsurou."

"Farewell, Katsurou." And turning again, she ran back to Ichigo's house.

When she passed by the square and was walking around the quiet streets of Karakura, Rukia slammed her forehead exclaiming. "Shit! I forgot to pay for the ice-cream!"

* * *

**Japanese Terms**

(15) Kenseikan – accessory Byakuya used on his hair. It's used by the nobles.

(16) Haori – Coat used on top of other clothes.

(17) Tekkou – It's a kind of gloves Byakuya uses. It covers only the back of his hand, leaving his palms and fingers free.

(18) Gigai – Faux body used by shinigami in the Living World.

* * *

**A/N – What do you think?**

**I know, Rukia is a little bit OOC here (not only a bit xD), but I promise I'll explain it after. It was a very important interaction (the one between her and Katsurou). And please, don't hate him.**

**By the way, there's no need to worry. If I may say, Katsurou won't be a big deal (when it comes to Rukia), but he's a very important character who will play a very important role. I also dislike triangle loves and I do think Rukia and Byakuya have lots of problems to solve.**

**Here you have my special thanks for those ones I couldn't reply via PM.**

**Ravynskye – **Hey, dear! I'm glad you liked the previous chapters. Let me know what you think about this one. Hope you like it ;)

**BlackBurningHeart – **You have no idea how much your review made my day. Really. I'm glad you liked the previous chapters and thinks it'll be a good fanfic, even if it's just in the second chapter. I'll do my best to not disappoint you.

**Kurosaki Uryuu – **I replied your review via PM, but since I don't know if you saw it, I'll reply again. Don't worry about IchiRuki scenes. It's still a ByaRuki fanfic. Hope you like this one.

**That's all, guys!**

**Have a good week and take care you all.  
**


	4. Copied

**Hey xD**

**Should I say, 'I'm sorry?' for the delay? . So, I'm sorry. I really thought I could update past week, but one of my betas hadn't time to proofread this chapter. Actually, she couldn't yet ^^**

**I know some of you usually don't read AN, but can you do it this time for me? There's something really important I wish to ask you all. It's the end of this chapter.**

**And thank you to everyone who sent good vibrations to me. I'm fine now^^**

**Vee, this chapter is my gift to you. I'm so proud you finished your fanfic. Really. I'm so happy. So I hope you like this small gift. **

**And thank you so much for those who kindly favorited, followed and reviewed the last chapter_ (Moony and Pads, Red Cr0w, Lud (I luv you, peru), Noctis Vee Caelum, Pamila de Castro, BlackBurningHeart, Nyanmaru94, Kurosaki Uryuu, Aii Sakuraii, Seishu-kun, Gianna Sparrow (thanks for having reviewing all my chapters) and Yuki-onna O.) And also Crystalline-Arch for having reviewed my 2 first chapters. I couldn't believe you read my fanfic. I'm honored. Really._**

**Special thanks: Mandy, who kindly proofread it for me. I'm glad you liked the new version ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OC's here mentioned.**

**Warnings: Mentions of IchiRuki (Not really, seriously. Just, please, read it until the last line and you'll find out what happened). **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Copied**

* * *

_**"This entire world exists for the sake of cornering you."**_

_**Kubo Tite - Volume 21 – Be My Family or Not**_

It had been a week since Rukia had gone and no consistent new about how she was dealing with the mission had come to his knowledge.

He observed an envelope on his desk and shook his head in denial. It was the third one they had sent to him, after having vehemently disavowal all the previous candidates. None of them matched his expectations or seemed to draw his attention. There was always something... _Missing_.

And he hadn't even accepted the idea of a miai with any of them.

The truth was: Kuchiki Byakuya was neglecting his duties as the head of the Clan. Which wasn't, in his opinion, a shameful fault. Firstly, his duties to Soul Society, after the ones related to his family. The response he had given Soujirou kept leading his thoughts. _"It wasn't like he would die in the following days."_ The Clan could wait the so desired heir.

Byakuya headed towards the First Division Headquarters. He would never admit it, but for the first time, he appreciated being called so hurriedly to the Captain's Meeting.

He closed his eyes as he stopped at his usual position, not wanting to stare at his colleagues as they talked about his sister. Why on earth did everybody started talking about her and that mission?

"Byakuya-san... " called Kyōraku, expecting a little bit of attention, what didn't happen. "Do you know why the hollows stopped attacking?"

Byakuya gave him no answer, but felt between worried and relieved. If the hollows stopped attacking among all that chaos the Living World was before Rukia assumed the mission, meant that the ones who had been controlling them were planning something else. And he had the feeling it wasn't something you could call... _good._

"Rukia-san now has plenty time to date Ichigo-kun," said the Taichō of the Eighth division, handling his sake bottle as he patted Byakuya slightly on the shoulder. "Hehe. Love is such a beautiful thing, don't you think, Byakuya-san?"

As an answer, the Captain of the Sixth division shot him his coldest glare while taking off his hand of his shoulder himself, causing the already drunk Kyōraku overbalance just to being supported by Ukitake. "Don't poke Byakuya-san, Shunsui."

"Are, are, Byakuya-san, are you jealous? Don't worry! Yama-jii is planning to send one of us to the Living World soon. Perhaps he'll choose you?

"It's none of your business, Kyōraku Taichō. Take care of your own life," he said, sounding emotionless.

"You're always so serious and unfunny, Kuchiki Taichō. You used to be funny when you were a child and..."

"Silence!" Said Yamamoto. "Kyōraku, take your position. The Captain's Meeting starts now."

* * *

Ichigo was shaking his pen between his fingers, looking distracted. Truth be told, the biology classes wasn't his favorites ones. And he was clearly unfocused that day.

He looked back at Rukia, who wrote furiously in a leather notebook. Was she that concentrated on the explanation or doing something else? He shook his head. _Tsk._ Knowing her as he knew, she was probably drawing those stupid and horrible bunnies she liked a lot. What was the name of that hellish thing? _Chappy... of course_. She would never let him forget her beloved Chappy.

He tried concentrating himself on what the teacher was saying, but sighing frustrated, he gave up and looked up at the window. His eyes popped open as he saw a haughty man staring at the place where Rukia was sitting on. Soon, his slate gray eyes focused on him, to not long after, turning around and disappear rapidly.

Ichigo turned on his chair, just to find out Rukia wasn't on her place anymore. All her things were still there, spreading on her desk, disorganized.

Frowning, he rose up and headed to the exit, when the Teacher made him stop.

"Where do you think are you going, Kurosaki?"

"Bathroom?" He said in an inquiry tone.

"At ten minutes to the end of the class?"

Rolling his eyes, he took off the teacher's hand of his shoulder and run through the corridors, trying to reach his friend. What was Byakuya doing there? Was Rukia's mission this dangerous? Why was she acting so odd differently — more than usual — when he mentioned her older brother?

In a few minutes he reached the schoolyard, believing he would met Byakuya, but, for his surprise his friend was there. Alone.

Short dark hair waving by the slight wind, her features relaxed as she drank from a juice box.

"What are you doing out of the class?" He asked, approaching.

Ignoring him, Rukia finished her juice and tossed the box on the rubbish at a good distance, making the red-haired boy stared at her with arched eyebrows. With one hand on her waist, she started walking towards the gymnasium leaving him behind.

"Oe! Rukia! Where are you going? Wait!" He cried out, following her.

But she didn't stopped or slowed her pace. Once he reached her, stopping a few steps away, he opened his arms, trying to prevent her to go further away.

"Are you really skipping class?"

Rukia rolled her violet eyes and pushed away the arm he used to stop her.

"Where is Byakuya?"

Shrugging, the shinigami resumed her way, causing Ichigo to sigh heavily as he continued following her.

* * *

_'The class today is terrible like a hell,' _Rukia thought as she came back from the bathroom.

Giggling, she eyed the teacher and after resumed writing on her diary the previous days. How the hollows had given her and Ishida a break; how she had met Katsurou; how everything around Ichigo seemed perfectly normal…

_Normal… _Everything was far too normal and it was frightening her. Calm. Why the hollows had disappeared? Why so suddenly? The saying _'A calm before the storm'_ kept in her mind. And she couldn't prevent herself of thinking of it over and over. What would be the storm they would face this time?

She closed her diary and looked straight out the window, observing the gray clouds pilling up in the sky. Apparently, a real storm was approaching.

Giggling softly, Rukia glanced at the outsiders and found an elegant and proud silhouette staring straight at her. She held her breath when her eyes met his ones of a misty-gray tint. What was Byakuya doing here? She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. It was an optical illusion. He couldn't be here, could he?

_'Calm down, Rukia, don't go this crazy now. You're too young for this_!'

As she opened them again, she saw with satisfaction he wasn't there anymore.

_'I'm just too used to his company'_, she reflected, recalling how they had approached a lot before _that thing_ happened.

After this, she started concentrating in the class, but Inoue, Sado and Ishida's whispers caught her attention.

"Ishida-kun, do you know why Kurosaki-kun left the class so hastily? The ginger girl asked in a low tone.

"Kurosaki is an idiot sometimes. Just ignore it, Inoue-san."

"Hm." That was all what Sado said.

_'Good. Firstly, I see Nii-sama and now Ichigo is missing! Where had he gone? That stupid strawberry! How could he go out without warn us?'_

"Ishida-kun... I'm feeling a different reiatsu and..."

Before Inoue could finish her sentence, Rukia's Soul Phone went off, waning there were hollows around. The four of them exchanged worried glances, jumping from their chairs at the same time Ishida's Soul Phone went off loudly. Once. Twice. Innumerous times.

"Damn it!" They said in unison, running out of the class.

* * *

Ichigo didn't understand anything. What had happened to Rukia? Why was she walking towards the gymnasium? What was there? Why was she refusing to answer his questions? What the hell was going on?

He stopped abruptly as she turned to him and by grabbing his shirt, stared at him intensely. Her sparkling violet eyes burning into his smooth-misty hazel ones. Ichigo panted, placing his hands over hers, pondering if he should push her away or not.

Nonetheless, before he could make any movement, he felt her soft lips covering his own.

Every and any coherent thought flew away from his mind as she moved her body with passion against him.

Subconsciously, he parted his lips, letting her stroke him. At first, joining their lips in a soft caress and then, coaxing him to open his mouth fully and allowing her to entangle their tongues passionately. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her against him, keeping her close the most he could. While her, a little bit cheekier, pushed him against the wall and moaned inside his lips. The sweet sound coming from her warm mouth awakened him further and made him deepen the kiss, _wanting... Desiring badly..._

When the need for air became unbearable for both of them, Ichigo allowed her to move away as his lips went down to her ivory, porcelain neck, placing a butterfly kiss there. Her slender fingers tightened around his strong shoulders at the same time he whispered into her ear.

"Rukia..."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Kurosaki! Show up!"

"Ichigo!"

_'Stupid Ichigo! Where are you?'_ she wondered while looking for him around the school.

Now, away from everybody, all that Rukia could listen to was their screams calling for Ichigo insistently. Grabbing the hilt of her Zanpakutou, Rukia jumped through the roofs, eliminating the most of hollows she could.

Frowning, she wondered why so many hollows returned after so many days of purest peace.

It wasn't like she had thought all that calm meant the city was out of danger. She just wasn't expecting when they appeared again Ichigo would disappear and it would bring Byakuya with it.

Killing whatsoever interposed on her way, she decided joining her friends to help them, but stopped immediately as she caught a glimpse of Byakuya. Like the first time, he stared at her intensely, seeming to ignore everything around him, including the girls screaming loudly because of him.

"Wait!" Then something came to her mind. He wasn't in a gigai, then how and why that girls could see him? Could they see her too?

No. It made no sense at all.

Before she could think of it properly he had turned his back to her and was walking away. Quickly, she followed him towards the schoolyard.

What did he want? Where was he going? Should she follow him?

She couldn't finish her thoughts, for she was interrupted by a hollow which walked towards her. In a quick motion, she shied away, using shunpo and eliminating him with a simple hadō.

Rukia gasped as she saw lots of them approaching, attacking altogether, blocking her chances to escape. Adopting a battle position, Rukia took a deep breath, trying to catch a glimpse of Byakuya, but to her despair he was watching her closely and very carefully, nonetheless he didn't move to help her out. He also wasn't surrounded by hollows. Instead, all of them kept a safe distance from him, directing their attacks to her exclusively.

_What's wrong with you? _

She narrowed her eyes. Something really seemed off.

This time she made no effort to call him, focusing her attention on the hollows attacking her, not allowing her to see Byakuya leaving with a shadow of a sinister grin on his lips.

_Is he really Nii-sama? _

_But… If he wasn't Byakuya, then…_

She didn't know. She couldn't precise. Whether it was really he or not, she only knew he wasn't acting like himself.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" She murmured, wishing she could finish that fight as fast as possible and find out what was wrong with him.

Her Zanpakutō turned into a blade of purest deadly white. Thus, in elegant dances, all the hollows were defeated, allowing its owner breathe relieved.

"Kuchiki-san!" shouted Ishida behind her, panting a little bit. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she replied, placing her Zanpakutō, now in a katana form, back on her hip.

"Kuchiki-san, there's something strange happening…"

'_Yes, I know. Nii-sama was there and did nothing to destroy the hollows,' _she thought a bit puzzled, but instead of speaking it aloud, just asked. "What?"

"Kurosaki... Inoue-san found him with you in the gymnasium."

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Impossible! I'm here and Chappy is in the class and…"

She looked quizzically at Ishida. He just nodded, already confirming any questions she might have. Again, both their Soul Phones beeped several times.

"Then, you better hurry up, for she is with someone like you."

A new beep. Rukia looked down to her Soul Phone, but she didn't need it to know where the hollows were. They were surrounding them everywhere. Sado and Ishida exchanged glances before the Quincy said, "Go, go! Sado and I can manage it here."

She squeezed her mouth shut in a tiny and hard line while shunpoing away. Her grip around her Zanpakutou tightened a little bit as she recalled Ishida's words.

'_So… He was not Nii-sama.' _

* * *

Ichigo wanted to repeat that several times. The feeling of his lips pressed against hers, their tongues vying for control was simply perfect. _Exciting._ Who could say Rukia would be the first one to kiss him?

He felt her stirring in his arms and moving her frozen fingertips to touch his cheekbones stroking him there. The softness of her touch… _It was like the finest silk._ How was he able to being so long without touching her, feeling her against him? It seemed crazy he had never realized before how much he needed her.

However, the softness of her touch didn't last too long, for shortly she squeezed his cheeks fiercely, pulling and twisting it between her fingertips while a malevolent smile formed on her sweet lips.

"Do you really think she would kiss you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The ginger boy's eyes popped open before her cold words. Why would Rukia say that? Referring to herself in third person? Why didn't it make any sense? At no moment she stopped squeezing him, but her other hand moved to the left side of his face and patted it friendly, smiling widely.

Wait! Rukia didn't act this way. His friend never smiled in that form. Rukia would never kiss him… _like that_. And, thus, Rukia would never touch him this way. Then, who the hell was that woman?

Gripping both her wrists tightly, he pushed her away, watching how the thin smile on her face turned into a dantesque and outrageous laugh. The sound of claps filled his ears, making him narrow his eyes without even notice it.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Byakuya touched the envelope once and twice before looking at the window of his Division room. Before long, he laid it on his desk and opened it. The same process was repeated several times, as a sort of crazy and nonsense ritual, but that somehow made him feel calm.

_Calm… _Apparently, he wasn't the only one who felt strange how everything was too quiet in the Living World. The interest the hollows seemed to have one day on Kurosaki Ichigo and his family had disappeared. Why would anyone be interested on a guy who hadn't had his shinigami powers anymore? What was inside Kurosaki Ichigo to attract hollows?

According to the information analyzed by the Captain of the Twelfth Division, the hollows were controlled by something more powerful. An adjuchas? Vasto Lorde? He didn't know. Nobody seemed to know. Not even the problematic Urahara Kisuke. The only thing they knew was whoever was behind it all, wanted something of Kurosaki Ichigo. What surprises could have this human boy inside him?

He opened the envelope and began flipping through his suitors date sheets. Truth be told, he hadn't chosen any of them yet, which was already driving his great-aunt and Shichirou crazy.

'_Artificial.'_

'_Too far too vain.'_

'_Arrogant.'_

Plenty of depreciative qualities came to his mind as he finished reading the last of the five data sheets available. None of them satisfied him or drawn his attention. None was good enough… It seemed… Something was missing. In all of them.

It was difficult to concentrate when all he could think about was the Captain's Meeting.

'_A captain will be send to the Living World to check what is happening,' _that was the words used by the Captain-Commander that very morning.

Sending a Captain to the Living World during a mission wasn't something that happened frequently or for any reason. What wasn't the Captain-Commander telling them?

'_We will wait the new reports from Kuchiki Rukia before leaving the mission under your command, Hitsugaya Taichō.'_

He turned his attention to the date sheets on his desk. Now, he should focus on the duties of his Clan, before Rukia and her mission returned to fill all his thoughts.

* * *

"Who am I?" she repeated, with a playful smile.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Someone who depends on the bodies of the others to have some skills. You know and I'm still on a faux body, or kind of, because otherwise you'd never be able to see me, you stupid who lost your powers!

Ichigo frowned, irritated by her comment. Leaning against the wall, he watched her complaining about lots of things ― most of them random and rambling topics.

"You didn't answer: Who are you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course, moron! Otherwise I'd never have asked!"

She laughed at his response, a spontaneous and frightening laughter. Who was that woman ― if she was really one. And why had she assumed Rukia's appearance? Why had she kissed him in that mind-blowing way? What kind of creature could copy the attitudes and appearance of someone so perfectly? Well… Not so perfectly, after all. The girl in front of him showed a hysterical and angry side Rukia had never shown. Moreover: what the hell a shinigami would want of him? Was it somehow related to Rukia's mission?

Before he could answer to any of those questions, he saw Byakuya stopping beside them, using his shinigami clothes. Wait! He couldn't feel spiritual energy since a very long, but how, suddenly, he could see him?

"Hey, Byakuya!"

Without paying attention to him, Byakuya just nodded, which seemed to Ichigo permission for the girl 'Rukia' to do something.

"Hey, Byakuya, she's not Ru..." He started, but was interrupted in mid-sentence by her small hands closing around his neck, lifting him and squeezing it tightly.

"What are yo…" he tried to pull away, but to his despair, the girl looked twice stronger than the real Rukia.

The scene was ridiculous. A man of his height, being hanged so easily by a girl who barely had 4'11".

"Shhhh" she tried to calm him down. "The more you fight, the more I'll tighten and don't try to kick me, I won't feel pain" she added, smiling.

Ignoring the warning, Ichigo kicked her twice on the stomach, but it only made her laugh oddly. Next to them, Byakuya eyed everything without moving. The usual mask of coldness gave no hint of falling. _Wait!_ His mind sued. It that girl was a faithful doppelganger of Rukia that man could also be a copy of Byakuya?

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue cried, while approaching both of them. But her shrill squeal was heard poorly by the red-haired boy that, on the edge of unconsciousness, could only think about how stupid he was for feeling happy for a fake kiss. A tingle washed over his entire body, making his eyelids felt very heavy.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she squealed. "_Koten Zanshun!_ I reject!" she said, releasing Tsubaki against the false Rukia, but unable to reach her.

'_Shunpo,' _her mind sued as she saw the other girl pulling away with an amazing speed from her attack.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she cried again, watching the redhead collapsing. She caught him on her arms and laid him on the ground. A worried expression covering her features as she murmured, '_Souten Kisshun'._

A type of orange shield covered Ichigo's body, starting to heal him quickly. Inoue moved her fingers, as if she wanted to touch him, but retreated it rapidly as she heard Rukia's firmly voice behind her. "Well, well… You're the girl that can reverse the time."

Inoue's eyes went wide as she looked at her attentively. How could anyone look so equal to someone else? How could she have copied so faithfully Kuchiki-san's appearance?

"Do you… Do you know me?"

* * *

'_Strange,' _Ishida thought as he saw how the hollows started to disappear with no apparent reason.

In a minute, all of them attacked with full force, causing him and Sado some problems to keeping them apart, and then, in the next second, they disappeared entering a Garganta.

Adjusting his glasses on his nose, he looked at Sado who shrugged and murmured a low _"Hum. I also didn't understand"_, while his arms assumed its normal shape. He flexed his fingers of his right hand and then, the left, trying to figure out what was that sudden and unpredictable withdrawn.

The word _'controlled' _flashed on his mind as he looked at Sado. And it seemed his silent friend had come to the same conclusion.

"They're here," he whispered, as if he was afraid of being heard by whoever had made the hollows go away.

"Hum," Sado commented, nodding.

Suddenly, Inoue's reiatsu became stronger, as if she had conjured her powers not far away.

Both exchanged a quick glance before running towards the origin of the spiritual energy.

"Let's go, Sado!"

* * *

"More than you think," she replied, smiling again before positioning her hands and say in a low tone. "_Hadou nº 31 Shakkaho!"_

A red big ball emerged from her hands, growing at a quick pace ready to be thrown at Orihime. The red-haired girl prepared herself to use her Shun Shun Rikka again, nevertheless, before the attack could reach her it was intercepted by a bakudou.

"Inoue!" Rukia shouted, approaching both of them. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-san!"

"Hey, you! How do you..." She was interrupted by Rukia's voice.

"_Hadou nº 30 – Shitotsu Sansen!"_

Three shafts of light were thrown against her doppelganger, which aiming was to trap her, but they never reached their target, getting stuck in the wall. Rukia glanced up and looked for her opponent, her eyes went slightly wide as she found her in a nearby roof with Byakuya holding her close.

"Nii-sama!" she exclaimed, but stopped at the same time, frowning a bit.

She recalled her early suspicions. This man wasn't her Nii-sama.

This man wasn't the Byakuya she knew. He was… _Byakuya's doppelganger._

Faster than she could follow, he had left his place and went against her rapidly. Gasping, she shunpoed out from the hadō he was launching at her.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue screamed, worried.

"I'm fine, Inoue! Take care of Ichigo!"

"Hai, Kuchiki-san!"

Faster than the red-haired girl could follow, the Zanpakutō's of the Kuchiki siblings clashed. Razor shaving against razor, the two of them measured their forces. Rukia stepped back as he smiled. If she was in doubt, this single act gave all the proof she needed.

Her Nii-sama never smiled, not that way. Her Nii-sama would never attack her.

Once again, he lunged at her, metal being brandished against metal.

"You're not Nii-sama! Who are you?"

As an answer a new smirk. They shared the same features, the same face and posture fighting, but he was far from Byakuya. Her nii-sama would never act that way.

"What have you done to Nii-sama?" She swung her Zanpakutō against him, furious.

"Me?" he replied rhetorically.

Rukia noticed that their voices were identical. Like the girl who had copied herself. Heavens! _'They can copy not only our appearance, but also our powers!' _she concluded while dodging a new Hadō launched by him.

"Nothing."

Their weapons clashed amuckly again. Rukia analyzed him carefully, and the same could be said about him. How long were they using the same movements and forms to escape? It was as if he was trying to prolong it. The real Byakuya never took too much in a fight.

"_Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"_

She saw him disappearing for a moment while a wave of ice was thrown from the tip of her Zanpakutō. She frowned, looking for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

'_Where had he gone?'_

"Never let your guard down, shinigami," he murmured in his usual deep voice.

The raven-haired girl eyes' popped open as she felt the icy Senbonzakura's blade against her throat.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was to being hanged by the false Rukia. She strongly pressed her fingers in his throat, creating a feeling of numbness on his entire body. And as incredible as it may seem he felt breathless at no time, just… _Weak and sleepy._

And then... Then there was just a low voice before he collapsed, losing his consciousness. Was that… Inoue's voice?

His eyes went open slowly as he seated and saw Ishida and Sado running towards him.

"Chad! Ishida!"

"Ichigo!" Sado quickened his pace and helped him to rose on his feet.

Ishida, nonetheless, ignored him completely, firing his arrows of spiritual energy against the false Rukia.

"Inoue-san!"

* * *

"What have you done?"

"What have I done to your nii-sama?" he completed the question for her. The tip of the sharp weapon cutting her skin slightly. "The question is: what have you done to your nii-sama?"

Rukia gasped, raising her hands to move his Zanpakutō away from her throat. Her palms had been cut and burnt as she moved the blade away and he pressed it back.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, finally managing to put a safe distance between them.

"Don't play innocent! You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I did nothing!" she exclaimed, without understanding the need she felt to explain something to him.

"It's not what your memories told me, perverted girl!" He advanced, his Zanpakutō finding hers.

"Tsugi no Mai, Haruken!"

"It won't work out shinigami," he said, shunpoing away. "Chire, Senbonzakura."

* * *

"Stop!" Inoue said. "I won't let you harm Kurosaki-kun."

"I never said I will! _Hadou nº 33 – Soukatsui!_

"_Santen Kesshun!_ I reject!" An orange shield appeared, protecting her from the launched hadō. "_Koten Zanshun!"_ she invoked Tsubaki, but just then she noticed that her opponent had disappeared.

"Too slow!" said a voice, behind her. "Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

Tsubaki moved to attack, but crashed into the same orange shield, Inoue had invoked seconds ago.

* * *

"Inoue!" Rukia screamed, watching the two Inoue fighting.

Byakuya took advantage of her distraction to make Senbonzakura's blades invest against her. Rukia narrowed her eyes, trying her best to escape with shunpo. But even though, it still seemed insufficient. The speediness with which the blades reached her was alarming.

Suddenly, it was like he was taking the fight seriously, but not sufficient enough yet. What was he waiting to attack her for real? Or that wasn't what they wanted? Stopping suddenly, she was being surrounded by a flurry of pink petals that, although seemed ready to cut her badly, still maintained a safe distance.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"Don't be hasty, shinigami. Everything has its time."

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida cried out once again.

Then, he shot an arrow at Byakuya who dodged it just enough to avoid a serious injury, holding it with his left hand. Soon, he released it, barely concealing a grimace of pain.

"Hollow!" Rukia murmured, seeing his burned hand.

Quickly, she stepped away, standing next to Sado and Ishida. The blades followed her, now reaching and cutting her face lightly. Rukia bit her lip, suppressing the tingling sensation she felt on her skin with those numerous cuts.

Ishida positioned himself in front of her and hurled a volley of arrows. The false Inoue retracted to her partner's side, followed by the Sebonzakura's blade that created a kind of shield between them and Ishida's arrows.

"The Quincy boy," The fake Inoue said, staring at them.

"What are you? What do you want here?" Ishida questioned.

"I believe that we made sufficient clear what we want here, don't you think, dear Quincy?" the girl snapped back, smirking enigmatic.

"Stop these games and answer the question!" Rukia yelled.

"Tsk... I can't believe that we cared about fighting them. They are slower than I thought," she said to her partner, then turned to face Rukia. "It seems that I have to say it with all the letters! We want... Him..." And pointed...

...All of them addressed their looks to where she was pointing, finding Sado and Ichigo. Instinctively, the three of them — Inoue, Ishida and Rukia — moved to protect their friend, while Sado was still supporting him.

"You won't touch him!" Rukia had her katana in hands.

"It's not like you could stop us."

"When did you copy us? How did you get our forms?" Ishida asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, you know... It was so, so simple... You follow someone a little bit distracted... Then you shove on and touch this person, then BAM, you are copied! It's amazing, isn't it?" The Girl replied, jumping briskly.

"Answer the posed question: what do you want here?" Inoue asked.

"Argh, you are all a pain in the ass! We already said: him!" and saying so, she disappeared.

All of them, turned their faces looking for her, and didn't realize when she approached quickly and knocked Ishida and Inoue down, meanwhile, Byakuya, followed by the pink blades, got rid of Sado and headed towards Ichigo. Without thinking twice, Rukia pushed her friend back at the same time the pink blades condensed into a katana and pierced her through the stomach.

The last thing she could saw were his slate gray eyes piercing into hers, as the first raindrops fell on her face, bringing with it a severe storm.

'_Nii-sama.'_

* * *

**A/N - Do you hate me now? I hope not. ^^**

**That's why I told you to read until the end. It wasn't what it seemed to be. And it leads me to what I'd like to ask you all.**

**Personally, I simply hate these warnings in the beginning. I simply put them above, because I've seen it in other fanfics. But I don't like them. I mean… You all saw it wasn't an IchiRuki interaction, right? I think with these warnings sometimes I can give you spoilers and this kind of thing. So, if it's okay to you, I'd like to drop them completely.**

**I always prided myself (and it'll seem soon to say it), to write these scenes that seem to be one thing when actually is another. And I really want to surprise you all. And, if possible, shock a bit.**

**But I can keep them if you want too.**

**And I'm sorry if there's no ByaRuki interaction again. It's a progressive chapter. A very important one. When it comes to this fanfic, every chapter is important. And though I'd love to write about them, I felt I should explore some points of view here.**

**A Brazilian reader told me this chapter was special because I wrote about something called "friendship". And I don't know if you agree with me, but I always loved how Kubo works with it through the manga. We can see Rukia, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Sado risking their lives for the sake of each other. It's special and unbreakable bound. It's so beautiful.**

**Ah, does anyone have any theory about the enemies? How did they copy Byakuya? Any idea? I really want to see what you all think, guys.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. **

**I know I already talked a lot here, but I really want to know your opinion. Can you kindly review it to me? Like it, hate it? Let me know. I appreciate any kind of criticism, opinion.**

**_BlackBurningHeart: _**Hey xD. Hahaha. I think to fix all this problems they need to talk first. But it seems so difficult, don't you think? About the hollows, I hope you like this chapter. I'm looking forward for you theory.

**Kurosaki Uryuu:** I'm glad you like OC. Personally, I love Katsurou (though, he's such an annoying and arrogant person xD), And I agree. Sometimes OOCness is funny (I hope you like when it happens).

**I think that's all, guys!**

**Take care and I think I'll update next chapter until Thursday.**

**PS: I didn't put the Japanese terms here. If you have any doubts, let me know it ^^**


	5. A heart that should not beat

**Hi, minna-san!**

**I told you it'd be fa****st!**

**So, here you have chapter 5 of "Don't Close Your Heart".**

**Well… I know some of you missed Byakuya. So this chapter is entirely focused on him. Hope you enjoy reading 'A heart that should not beat.'**

**It was probably one of the most difficult chapters to write. So thank you so much for the ones who kindly reviewed it to me in the Brazilian version and helped me to make it better ^^**

**Thank you so much for those who kindly favorited, followed this story and reviewed the last chapter (andyantopia; Noctis Vee Caelum; Aii Sakuraii; Jacqueline (Check your reply in the 2nd AN); RagelvlitsOver9000; Luud-chan; Kurosaki Uryuu; PAMILA DE CASTRO; Bella-swan11; Nyanmaru94; seishu-kun, snowflowersister of toshiro241). Really. It means a lot to me.**

**I'm sorry if I still didn't reply your reviews. I resumed my normal routine this week, so I'm still adjusting myself to sleep 4h a day and study, work all the time. But rest assured, I'll reply each one of your reviews till this weekend ;)**

**Special thanks: Mandy, who kindly proofread it for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OC's here mentioned.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A Heart that Should Not Beat**

* * *

"_**Life is like a double-edged fatal dagger: not loving is to suffer: to love is suffer more." **_

_**Menotti del Picchia**_

He had no idea of what sleeping was. He spent his nights and days undergoing an exhaustive quantity of work, just to lie down extremely later and being able to sleep the most he could without thinking of _her_... _Rukia._ However, it wasn't helping, not even a bit, since he was getting over and over tired.

After some days of that strenuous routine, Byakuya decided against sleep. It wasn't the kind of luxury he wanted to have. The path his thoughts took weren't exactly worthy of someone like him.

The way Rukia seemed to creep into his mind, leading him to dreams he shouldn't have was growing routinely. For the God's sake! She was his sister! To think about her this way was just so wrong. _More than wrong._

Byakuya felt sick at how he had been dreaming of her lying on his sheets, her ragged breath, her parted lips and the form how she slid her nails across his skin, marking his entire back, as he take her over the edge.

_Damn it!_ He needed an _Oiran_**(19)** as soon as possible. How unworthy of the leader of the Kuchiki Clan taking such a shameful attitude! Worse than it, was just to feel turned on at the mere thought of Rukia and her silky skin sliding against his own.

If it wasn't for his excessive pride, Byakuya would admit he wasn't this way just because of the lack of a woman to entertain him on his sheets. It wasn't as if he had spent those 50 years away from Hisana without touching any woman. He simply didn't get married again. Those were two very different things. What also didn't make him a frequent visitor of the many _Ochaya_**(20)** spread around Rukongai. Let alone the _Yuukaku_**(21)**, where his image could be easily spotted.

With a frustrated sigh, he decided to forget such thoughts as it was useless. Byakuya put the reports he had been working on inside the drawer. He would let it for the next morning. Now, he should sleep, or at least, try.

It was true that the fact he had no news about her mission in the Living World was an important factor for his sleepless nights. Besides, there was his heavy conscience.

'_We will wait the new reports from Kuchiki Rukia before leaving the mission under your command, Hitsugaya Taichō.'_

As far as he knew, Rukia had sent one single report since she had accepted the mission. Nonetheless, it wasn't an issue that should come to his knowledge. Though, he always made his way to keep informed about it.

He rose up and faced the garden bathed by the moonlight. The breeze swung slightly the cherry blossoms and he, immediately, shook his head when Rukia's crying and sad face under that three flashed on his mind.

He had no reason to worry, Rukia was a lieutenant. He was the one who allowed her to become one. She had his approval. Which means, she surely could take care of herself, even though she always seemed to attract the worst situations.

She, definitely, was doing better in the Living World and far from him.

Extremely tired, he decided that was the right time to go to his chambers when a hell butterfly entered his study and leaned on his index finger.

Immediately, Captain-Commander's voice echoed on his head.

_'The former Captain Urahara Kisuke has just sent a message about the situation at Karakura Town. One more attack was registered and, after a brief battle, Kuchiki fukutaichō was severely wounded. The enemies managed to escape, unharmed._

_All the Captains must attend immediately the emergency meeting at the First Division Headquarters.'_

Byakuya frowned, worried. It seemed Rukia was not as well as he had thought.

He slid open his study room's door, intending to leave when he faced Soujirou.

"Byakuya-sama, the dinner is already served." The old man stared at him, curious.

"I have an important meeting to attend. I will not have dinner tonight," he informed, emotionless.

Soujirou popped his lips and followed his master through the corridors, crawling behind him and watching his body posture. When they stopped in front of his chambers, the old man dared to ask, "Is everything fine, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya didn't answer. He just glanced briefly upon him while wearing his Captain _haori_ and putting back his tekko gloves.

"News about Rukia-sama?"

The answer didn't come promptly. Byakuya looked back at him, lingering on his sly features, trying to understand what lay behind his almost innocent words. So lacked of that usual curiosity.

"She is fine," he answered simply, leaving the room.

Soujirou nodded, frowning a little bit. He felt that that answer wasn't for him. He knew his master better than anyone and noticed, by his tone, that Byakuya was trying to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with the young lady. The servant stepped behind him in the fastest rhythm his old body could endure.

"Something happened to Rukia-sama?" He repeated, as he saw Byakuya crossing the mansion gates.

Once again he received no answer. Soujirou breathed heavily, knowing that the lack of an answer and that last look from Byakuya before disappearing said much more than his lips. And he needn't more than this to know. Rukia-sama wasn't fine.

* * *

The music sounded lofty in the most frequented bar in Seireitei. Bodies moved from one side to another, swinging by the exciting rhythm of the beat. People drank, cheered and laughed for everything and anything. After all, one no needs reason to have some fun.

Sitting at the counter, lieutenant and captain talked while the first one served them more Nihon-shu**(22)**.

Grimacing, Renji quickly swallowed the transparent liquid and poured more into his cup for the umpteenth time that night.

"Ya should take it easy, Abarai Fukutaichō," said Shinji, looking almost serious.

The red-haired man frowned unable to understand the statement of the blond captain, who, so far, encouraged him to drink more. But then a smile washed over his features as Renji saw him moving the bottle away from his hands and fill his own glass. What was he doing? He wanted it all for him and him only? Tsk! Not very nice of him.

By understanding the accuser look from Renji, Hirako added, "I just don't want to be accused by having the purpose of getting drunk the fukutaichō of anyone." A huge, bright smile graced his lips.

Renji laughed loudly at that moment, almost spitting out the drink he had just put in his mouth. Shinji laughed as well and then, filled their glasses once again.

"Che!" He exclaimed after he passed the outbreak of laughter. "Don't worry. He won't even look at my face tomorrow. He'll just say: 'Abarai, do this', 'Abarai do that', 'Abarai compose the reports', 'Abarai do not behave like this'. He added, trying to imitate his captain, but failing miserably.

"I'm sure he will. The man is too smart to not notice ya are stinkin' like a drunken goat, if it ever existed."

A grin was the only response Shinji could win from Renji, who, seconds after, forced a low chuckle. He tapped his glass on the table and stared at the captain.

"Are you flinching by my comment, Abarai fukutaichō?"

Renji laughed. With a kind of grin and he added, "Of course not!"

"The man just looks too serious." Shinji commented casually.

"Taichō doesn't know what fun is," he said, gulping enormously and then letting out an "Ah" as he once again hit his glass on the wood. "Do you believe that I almost died for having gotten Rukia drunk on her promotion party?"

"You… What?" he asked visibly surprised.

"Matsumoto is guilty as charged!" He waved his hand and rolled his eyes quickly as he started counting his fingers afterwards, "Only four! Four cups of sake! Tsk! She didn't even know how to drink!"

"I'd be surprised if she drank like you or Matsumoto-san! I have my doubts if Kuchiki Taichō approves this unhealthy habit of yours."

"I also doubt he'd approve Matsumoto encouraging Rukia to seducing him."

Hirako's eyes went wide momentarily as he was far too surprised by the redhead statement. However, as he saw Renji laughing hard, he just tried to confirm the information, "Seducing Kuchiki Taichō?"

"Che! You see! It makes no sense!"

"But they're siblings," he reasoned.

"They're not."

Hirako narrowed his eyes and waited for Renji's next speech, which, he certainly would do soon. He didn't want to know this kind of information about the life of the others, but Abarai was so drunk that he probably wouldn't stop there.

"It's not like she'd get something. Fuck! The man is like a cold statue!"

'_In fact, some drinks can destroy a person', _Shinji thought seeing how he was talking about his Captain. Under normal circumstances, Renji would never do that.

Hirako also thought it was time to end that discussion before he spoke things he could regret later.

But, it seemed, Renji hadn't still spoken all he wanted, for after another swig and a harsh laugh he continued, "That midget… She must've done something, because the man was in a hell of a mood the next day."

'_Tried something?' _he thought._ 'Hell of a mood?'_

_Interesting._

"You know… It's been a long since he doesn't have anyone," he emphasized _anyone_, "It's probably not nice to have a younger sister on your hair."

Hirako raised an eyebrow.

'_But she looks like his deceased wife, doesn't she? Or so I heard.' _

He shook his head. Too much information. Unnecessary information. Conversation entering dangerous land. Far too intimate.

He rose from his seat, leaving some coins on the counter; sure that Renji had no money to pay or had even remembered to bring some with him. Patting his shoulder slightly, he said, "Okay, I'm out, Abarai-san."

"But we didn't even finish this bottle!"

"This one is the sixth you finish," he said, smirking widely.

Renji squinted his eyes.

"Shit! I've drunk so much?"

"Go home and rest, Abarai-san. Seriously."

Renji laughed, totally drunk, hearing the coins jingling on the table.

"Have you paid?"

Hirako nodded.

"But I brought money," he said, looking for his coin pouch inside his kosode.

"Relax."

"I'll pay you tomorrow then."

A huge grin outlined Hirako's lips as he imagined Renji in the next day. He would be so screwed up if Captain Kuchiki saw him that way! He would do well by taking a cold shower as soon as he could!

"You won't remember with whom you got drunk today, Abarai-san, will you?"

"Che!" That was his answer, while scratching his neck.

It was more than obvious he wouldn't remember.

Hirako nodded at him as he left the stuffy and noisy place and gained the cool and quiet night in the Seireitei streets. Lost in thoughts, he only realized Renji was near when he heard the lieutenant bumping against someone and apologizing in a loud-drunk voice.

He turned on his heels to ask him what happened when a Hell Butterfly landed on his index finger. Message received, Hirako frowned thoughtfully and dodged quickly when Renji almost bumped on him.

Seeing his serious face, the red-haired man rushed to ask.

"What was it?"

* * *

Byakuya's mind was blank. He didn't know what to think about all the information he had just received.

_Kuchiki Rukia has been severely injured. _

How? When? By whom?

_Severely injured._

These words kept blaring in his ears.

"She is fine," he reassured himself, aware that the Captain-Commander had no reason to summon an emergency meeting if the situation wasn't serious. However, this was also a way of decreasing his concern and the overwhelming sense of guilty that overtook him.

If Rukia was so wounded, it was because of him. For not being there to protect her. For letting her go. For being the one who made her leave. If he had kept his promise to take care of her and just being her brother it would have never happened and now she wouldn't be injured again.

He had failed. With her and Hisana.

Byakuya stared at the entrance of the First Division and was about to enter when he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, a stumbling Renji running towards him.

"Taichoooooooo!"

Byakuya shut his eyes. The last person he wanted to deal with at that very moment was his lieutenant. Even more when he was… _drunken!_

He reopened them slowly, in order to keep himself patient, Byakuya looked at him inquisitively.

"What are you doing here, Abarai?"

"Taichō…" he said, resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "Rukia…" He took another deep breath, "Do you already know about her?"

"This is confidential information. How did you learn about it?"

Renji scratched his neck and gave him a tiny smile. He didn't know it was secret information. Captain Hirako never mentioned it.

Shaking his head, he stared back at the man before him. What had he just said? Ah, yes… They were talking about Rukia.

"Oh, my Kami! Rukia!"

"Abarai, answer the question."

"I was with Hirako Taichō when we received the message saying that Rukia was hurt." Before the questioning look of his Captain he hastened to add, "We were… having dinner."

Byakuya knew, better than anyone, that Renji was lying. However, he decided against questioning him. With whom his lieutenant drank or what he was doing after his shift wasn't of his concern. And, at that very moment, he had more urgent matters to deal with.

Turning on his heels, Byakuya resumed his way when Renji's shrill voice reached his ears and made him stop.

"Taichō, what are we going to do?"

"Pardon?" he said in a questioningly tone. "As you already know I have a meeting to attend now." He finished, his voice cold as always.

Renji froze in place, his eyes popped open.

Rukia was wounded and he simply would do nothing to help her?

Noticing that he was leaving him alone again, Renji staggered in front of him, his arms opened as he interposed himself between him and the entrance of the Division. Waving his hands in a pleading gesture, Renji shouted, "Taichō, we have to do something for Rukia!"

"Abarai, get out of my way," he warned him in a low tone.

Renji rapidly noticed how close they were and pulled back a little, yet he continued on his way, glancing at Byakuya resolutely.

"You can't go there while she's dying in the Living World!"

"Are you trying to tell me what my duties are?" he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Renji stepped back a little bit before Byakuya's tone, but still remained close enough to shake his hands in a begging way. "We have to help her. Do something! Anything!"

"Calm down, Abarai-san," Hirako said, touching him on the shoulder. "No one here is thinking of abandoning Rukia-chan. Back off a little more, yes?"

Renji gritted his teeth and took two steps backwards, reluctantly giving his Captain space. Pulled by the blond man, he stared at Byakuya disgustedly.

"You should go, Abarai fukutaichō," Hirako's voice went off calmly. "This is a matter for the Captains to resolve. Go home."

But the red-haired man paid him no attention, staring at his Captain, instead.

"You are going to do nothing to help her, aren't you?"

What could he do at that moment, if he didn't even have news about her real state?

The only certainty he had was that she wasn't dead. It would be foolish of him believing that. He was sure he would be the first one to know if this were the case.

Showing despair like his lieutenant or exposing all his emotions wouldn't help. It wouldn't make her heal faster. For now, the only thing he could do was to worry. And even though it was also useless, it wouldn't help him at all, it was just uncontrollable.

Exchanging glances with Captain Hirako, he resumed walking towards the barracks of the First Division.

"Abarai-san," Hirako called him. "There's nothing you or Kuchiki Taichō can do at this very moment for Kuchiki-san without any information."

"But…"

"Go home," he said, a little sharply. Afterwards, he smiled and added, "Take a bath and get ready in case they send you to the Real World."

As the two of them disappeared into the First Division Barracks, Renji stood still, staring at them with a puzzled expression on his face.

Shinji approached Byakuya, stepping by his side in silence. The stoic Captain didn't turn to him, his mind still stuck on Renji's words. Looking ahead, he continued walking while muttering inwardly.

'_I won't let you die, Rukia.'_

* * *

The Captains were aligned in their positions, staring at Captain-Commander Yamamoto when the doors of the Meeting room were opened and Byakuya and Shinji entered.

Both of them took their places in silence and Byakuya ignored the many glances he received by all his co-workers.

The curiosity was a palpable feeling among everyone in the room. All of them wondering what had actually happened for an emergency meeting being summoned.

_Kuchiki Rukia was severely injured. _

That was the only information they had. No one knew anything else that could satisfy the other's curiosity. Not even, Ukitake, the Captain of the wounded lieutenant.

Perhaps Captain Kuchiki knew? After all, he was her brother and he probably knew something they didn't for sure.

That was what some of them were wondering, while waiting anxious for the start of the meeting.

Captain Yamamoto waited for all of them to turn their attentions to him to start talking.

"This meeting was summoned to talk about the mission Kuchiki fukutaichō assumed in the Living World."

Without realizing it, Byakuya's heart beating had accelerated a little. And though his face showed nothing, he waited apprehensively for the news about Rukia.

"As previously informed, the fukutaichō of the Thirteenth Division is severely wounded."

* * *

She felt her eyelids heavy. Struggling, Rukia tried opening her eyes once and twice, but gave up, feeling too tired for any minimal effort. Breathing was also difficult.

What had happened? Why did she feel such a terrible pain? Why couldn't she remember how she arrived at that place?

Several flashes of memories flickered through her mind, random and blurred, driving her confused. The last thing she could remember was being transfixed by Senbonzakura.

"Nii-sama..." she whispered through the pain she felt.

Why had he hurt her? Why were they fighting in the first place? Did he… _hate her?_

Rukia felt like crying as she saw all those scrambled and blurry images on her mind. He seemed so eager to hurt and mistreat her. Why? What had she done to be treated this way? And he was still smiling… A sadistic grin garnishing his gorgeous features.

She didn't remember seeing him smiling before and in that way… Why did he seem so happy by hurting her? He… Something snapped in her confused mind. That wasn't him! He wasn't her Nii-sama! When had she seen Byakuya smiling before? Never, if she was sure.

Rukia felt relaxed before this realization. He didn't hate her. He didn't want to hurt her. He never had such evil intention, because he had never been here in the first place. The one who hurt her was a copy of her brother.

Slowly, she managed to open her eyes just to find Orihime's concerned face hovering above hers. An orange barrier was wrapping herself and Rukia understood that at that very moment her friend was healing her with her Shun Shun Rikka.

No. The last thing she could remember of was entering on her gigai after waking with Orihime healing her spiritual body.

"Inoue…"

"Don't speak, Kuchiki-san... You're still very hurt. Just rest, okay?"

Orihime's tearful voice made Rukia felt guilty for making her so worried. Seeing that the deep brown eyes of her friend were wet, the petite shinigami knew she had been crying minutes before. She shut her owns, focusing on the sounds around her. She could hear Ishida, Ichigo and Sado talking down not far away from where she was.

"Rest, Kuchik-san, we will take care of you."

Nonetheless, there was something she desperately needed to ask. The fact she had been wounded to save Ichigo didn't mean he wasn't hurt after all. It didn't mean he was fine and out of danger.

"Ichi… Ichigo…"

"I'm fine, Rukia. Worry about recovering yourself," he replied, his voice sounding smooth. "Do you feel better?"

"Y-Yes..." she responded, yielding to drowsiness afterwards.

* * *

"Although the enemies have escaped unscathed, we confirmed our initial suspicions: the target of the attacks is, in fact, the former shinigami substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The Captains exchanged brief looks, but remained quiet. Despite the silent commotion, Yamamoto continued his speech, "The Espadas attacked him, but Kuchiki Fukutaichō protected him, being wounded in his place."

Although Byakuya's face kept expressionless, he felt between surprised and angry at the information. Surprised by the fact Kurosaki Ichigo was the real target of so strong enemies and angry because he was the reason she was hurt.

"Espadas… hum? Interesting," said Kurotsuchi, rubbing his chin pensively. "Do we have any information about them?"

Yamamoto gave a scolding look at the Captain before continuing, "According to the information we have, they can copy the appearance and abilities of those they touch."

A low 'oh' was heard. Thereafter, a long silence filled the atmosphere, being broken only by the low and worried voice of Ukitake.

"Genryuusai sensei, is Kuchiki fukutaichō badly injured?"

Byakuya opened his eyes at this question, turning his attention to the Captain-Commander.

"The initial medical treatment has been provided by the human Inoue Orihime."

The heavy and palpable silence returned filling the room. Everyone eyed, quietly, without uttering a single word, waiting for the next line of the Captain-Commander.

"Check the hollows abnormal activity and Kurosaki Ichigo's safety are the priority of this mission, therefore, a Captain will go to the Living World to…"

"Yama-jii…" interrupted Kyoraku, for the first time lifting the straw hat that covered his face and stared at him, "Whom did those Espadas copied?"

A hubbub filled the air, but was quickly muffled by curiosity on knowing the answer. All the faces turned to stare at the Captain-Commander Yamamoto, speculating, mentally, to whom belonged the appearance and powers copied.

"They copied the appearance of Kuchiki Fukutaichō and Kuchiki Taichō."

Byakuya felt a tightness on his throat with the words of the Captain-Commander, yet he stood still in his place, saying nothing when the others Captains stared at him.

"Soutaichō, you said they need to touch to copy the powers, right?" Hitsugaya asked. "How could they have copied the powers of Kuchiki Taichō if they have never been in Soul Society?"

"This information is being analyzed by Urahara Kisuke. He is investigating what other ways they could use to copy besides touching."

"Espadas that can copy the appearance and powers of those they touch?" His voice indicated that he wasn't talking to anyone in special, but to himself, "Fascinating! What a pretty specimens to my lab!"

"Kurotsuchi Taichō," Unohana called him, awakening him from his trance, "This mission is to find out who is looking for Kurosaki-san and why. This is not a scientific mission."

The weird Captain clenched his jaw at seeing that soft smile illuminating Unohana's gentle features. Angry, he replied, "I think you're wrong, Unohana Taichō. I never said that I was interested on going to the Living World, but now that you mentioned this possibility…"

Hirako controlled the loud laugh that was about to erupt from his lips, choking in the process. His face turned into the most crimson shade and his eyes were watery due to the early choke. Composing himself, he said in an ironic tone, "Oh, of course! I can even imagine our benefits having this wacky dissecting Espadas for fun."

"What?" he practically screamed in his squeaky voice.

The blond smiled nonchalantly and replied emphasizing the repetition, "A wacky trying to get his hands over the Espadas for fun. Or is it scientific knowledge?" He provoked.

Yamamoto, who watched it in silence, hit his Zanpakutō on the floor in a gesture that required them to resume their composure. Which was promptly acquiesced. The Captains were quiet, but Kurotsuchi growled low, yet not enough to being unheard.

"I should put my hands on you, you hollowfication freak!"

Hirako couldn't control himself this time and let out a low chuckle. However, before he could answer, Yamamoto cut him off.

"Silence!"

But even the loud and strong voice of the Captain-Commander didn't help to appease the captains that, although quiet, were still staring at each other in mutual animosity.

The only one who remained oblivious to the tense atmosphere was Byakuya. Lost in his own thoughts, he was questioning himself about how bad Rukia was injured. Judging by the provided information, too bad. If she couldn't leave the Living World to be healed in the Soul Society, it only meant the situation was very serious.

Then, he wondered who had hurt her. His copy or hers?

It was already an insult that they had copied them, but crossed the line of abuse using their powers to hurt her. Regardless whether it was his powers or hers. Using the powers of others to win a battle was a low and despicable way to fight.

There was still the fact that no one had right to hurt his honor and pride. Nobody who had done it had gone unpunished until this moment and it wouldn't happen this time.

"Yama-jii," Shunsui said in a low tone. "You said the Espadas copied Kuchiki-san and Kuchiki Taichō's powers, right?"

Coming out of his thoughts, Byakuya exchanged a quick look with Shunsui and before the Captain-Commander could answer, he announced, his voice coming out a little higher, yet firm, than he would like.

"I will."

The Captains turned to face him, perplexed. All of them looking for an explanation that didn't come. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and stared at both, Shunsui and Byakuya, for a moment, pondering the meaning of that apparently empty comment of the Captain of the Eighth Division and the quickly added decision of the other.

"Are you sure, Kuchiki Taichō?" Ukitake questioned.

He didn't reply, but his eyes met Ukitake's ones and stared at him intensely.

"I mean…"

"Since Kuchiki Rukia is who is injured, will you be able to keep your focus, Kuchiki Taichō?" Soi Fon asked, impatiently. "I believe…"

"There is nothing wisest than letting him go," Shinji said, interrupting her. "I mean… what if someone copies the powers of another Captain? It could only be worse if it was Kurotsuchi Taichō. It would be really scary."

"You freaking vizo…"

"What we meant is..." Cutting him off, Shunsui spoke; wishing he could end that conversation, "There is no one better to fight Senbonzakura than the actual owner of Senbonzakura."

A new hubbub formed in the room, until being broken Yamamoto.

"Silence! As previously mentioned, this mission would belong to Hitsugaya Taichō. However…" he began, raising his voice until all eyes were fixed upon him, "Due to the new evidences, the mission is now under the command of Kuchiki Taichō. This meeting is over."

Byakuya nodded, following the Captains that were leaving the room involved in exciting conversations when he realized that a doubt still lingered on his mind. He turned to the Captain Commander who was talking to Ukitake and Shunsui when the first one asked in a low, but still audibly tone, "Who hit Kuchiki Fukutaichō had copied the appearance of whom, Genryuusai sensei?"

"Kuchiki Taichō," he answered simply.

Byakuya stopped. The information didn't catch him by surprise, but only confirmed something he preferred to not believe: that he still had feelings. In the end, Soujirou was wrong. For a closed heart would never hurt so deeply.

* * *

_**Japanese Terms**_

_(19) Oiran – Luxury Japanese whores._

_(20) Ochaya – House of Gueishas._

_(21) Yūkaku – House of the Luxury Japanese whores._

_(22) Nihon-shu – It's the sake we know. In Japan, the word 'sake' means "any alcoholic beverage", therefore, sake in Japan equals to Nihon-shu._

* * *

**So… here you have it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and rest assured, next chapter there will be ByaRuki interactions.**

**Some of you are probably thinking, why it did not happen yet? Well, I don't think Byakuya would run after Rukia after all what happened (mainly because both of them think they embarrassed each other, besides they're stubborn – what a difficult situation *sigh*). So I needed a reason, and a good one (though I don't know if you think it's a good reason) to make it happen. Hope you don't hate me for take so long.**

**Firstly, I must've say I always try to find a good epigraph to each chapter of this fanfiction, but I think no other fit better than this one. I think Byakuya concealed his feelings too much inside him, because everybody thinks if you switch off your feelings is easy to face life, but it is not. No matter how you try, you'll feel. You will always feel. So here you have a quote by Mennoti del Picchia, a Brazilian poet. I found this one in a book while I was working. For the ones who don't know, I work at a Publishing House. And when I stared at this quote, I truly wanted to write the whole chapter based on it. I hope I could transmit it here.**

**As for your theories, I liked them a lot. Some of you got the point easily, but others... But I'm not telling xD Otherwise, I can't surprise you ^^ So stay with me.**

**Jacqueline – **Hi xD! Yeap. You're right! You got the point about Ichigo. Don't tell anyone, please (our secret :3) and you're also right about Byakuya's suitors. Perhaps he already realized it, but he doesn't want to recognize it. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. And thank you so much for your review, dear!

**And that's for now. I'll update next week, guys.**

**Please, don't forget to tell me what you think. I'll be more than glad to read your opinion. Criticism, anything that can help me to improve are welcomed ^^**

**Take Care**  
**Velvetsins**


	6. Unforgivable

**Hey xD**

**I think I can say again 'I told it'd be fast' ^^**

**So, here I am with the chapter 6 of DCYH (using the initials because I'm lazy: p)**

**As promised, finally you have the ByaRuki interaction! Though I'm a bit afraid it won't be like you expect. I could have written this chapter in several ways, but I ended up with this. I simply couldn't picture any other reaction, feeling, and thoughts from them but the guilt. So, it's again a chapter filled with angst scenes. But I hope you still enjoy reading it. **

**From now on, there'll be interactions in every chapter. I promise xD**

**Thank you so much for those who kindly favorited, followed this story and reviewed the last chapter **(andyantopia; Bella-swan11; Kurosaki Uryuu; Firebirdever; Noctis Vee Caelum; ReckoningDay (your reply is in the 2nd AN); vicky73(thanks for having reviewed all my chapters); Nyanmaru94; LuciL06 and RagelvlitsOver9000).

**Special thanks: Mandy, who kindly proofread it for me and for Yuki-onna 0 who pointed out my mistake after reading the Brazilian version. I hope you like the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OC's here mentioned.**

**Warnings: Mentions of IchiRuki (one-sided), Angst (I promise this is the last one for now xD), perhaps OOCness (I'm not sure).**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Unforgivable**

* * *

**"Something's gotta change. It must be rearranged, oh**

**I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl"**

**Goodnight, Goodnight — Maroon 5**

Being in a gigai was something totally different from what he had expected. Of course, it wasn't the first time he went to the Living World, but his previous visits always consisted on a day or two missions; it never took longer ― or required using a faux body.

Byakuya finished buttoning the top button of his shirt and looked at his frame reflected on the mirror. He felt out of place. There was nothing in this world that could make him feel comfortable within that human body. It was beyond strange to have his powers limited, to feel fenced and small. It was… _troublesome._ He couldn't understand how Rukia had managed to spend two months inside one. The need really does amazing things.

He was so used to his Captain clothes that wearing that brim pants and shirt made him feel suffocated. He undone the first two buttons, doubled the sleeves twice and just then, felt a bit more comfortable.

But it didn't last too long. _Perhaps…_ He was feeling that way because he was far too worried about Rukia.

_Rukia…_ How was she doing? According to what Urahara had told him that very morning at his arriving ― or, as the blond said, early morning ―, despite the fact Inoue Orihime had managed to heal her almost completely, Rukia was still resting.

Regardless whether she was feeling good or bad, he would find out soon.

Byakuya left the room where heretofore he was changing to immediately face a very smiling Yoruichi, who approached surrounding him, as if to inspect him.

"Ha! Take a look, Kisuke! He looks so cute in those human clothes, doesn't he?"

Byakuya didn't reply to her teasing. It didn't matter the minimum what Yoruichi thought of him. Seeing how Urahara concealed his smile behind his white fan.

"Leave him in peace, Yoruichi-san," he murmured, barely able to control his urge to smile.

"But I'm serious! Byakuya-bo, you look so…" she started, moving her hand to touch his jet back hair, but her action was prevented by Byakuya who quickly dodged away, "Sexy!" She burst out laughing.

Byakuya stared at them annoyed. He would never admit it, but even after all those years, Yoruichi could get on his nerves. She surely was the master of it. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as she waved her hands and went around him once again.

"Well... You can dress yourself better than Renji, _ne,_ Kisuke?"

The blond man kept silent as he observed Byakuya's features closely. Though he showed no emotion, he could easily state that Yoruichi had hit the right target. By the way how his lips closed in a tough line, Urahara knew he hated being compared to his ungainly lieutenant. Well… No one could blame him. Renji dressed himself like a safari guide, wearing the cheesiest clothes he had ever seen.

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked, his unaffected tone made Yoruichi pout a little.

"Where else do you think?" She threw an apple to him. "Have you had breakfast?"

Byakuya picked up the fruit in the air just to return it to the table wooden surface.

"At Kurosaki-san's house," Urahara replied, staring at him humorously.

Byakuya walked towards the exit, however before he could go any further, Yoruichi's voice reached him, "What are you doing here? You didn't come just to make sure Rukia is fine, did you?"

Byakuya felt like replying _'It's none of your business'_, nevertheless, he gave the most reasonable answer he could. The one he knew she wasn't expecting, nor didn't want to hear.

"From now on, I am responsible for Rukia's mission."

"Yare, Yare… Soul Society finally acknowledged the situation here isn't that the best, Yoruichi-san."

"Then, are you going to stay… Let's say… _here?"_

Understanding exactly what she meant, Byakuya rapidly frustrated her.

"I already have a place reserved in my name. Now, if you will excuse me…"

Turning on his heels, he left the living room and heard, as he was reaching the main door, a burst of loud laughter and Yoruichi speaking in a very mocking tone.

"Well, at least he dressed better than Renji."

* * *

'_I'm sorry for cancelling our walk today. I've lots of homework to do. We can leave it for another day, right? __**K.R**_

Rukia finished typing her message to Katsurou and pressed the 'send' button. She didn't like canceling her compromises, but she didn't feel like leaving the house either. She had been recovering herself for less than two days. If she wanted to get well soon she will need a lot of rest.

Carefully, she put on her cotton pants, greeting her teeth a bit when the fabric shaved harder on her skin. The upper part of the tight pajamas was exchanged for a looser t-shirt she got from Karin. Walking towards the mirror, Rukia lifted the cloth and bit her bottom lip, controlling a faint moan of pain from escaping out as her fingers traced the sensitive bruise.

Despite the fact Orihime had spent the last two days in intensive session treatment, Rukia still felt sore. She could do nothing but lie.

Heavens! She still had all those reports to do. She needed to send them to Soul Society. There was so many information to be reported and…

She stopped at hearing her mobile vibrating. Opening it, she caught Katsurou's message.

'_Do not worry about me. What about you? Are you fine? Or just overbusied? __**K.**_

In a matter of seconds, she typed her answer.

_'Overbusied. Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine.' __**K.R**_

Sighing, she left her mobile aside and began spreading the ointment on her already healed, but still sore, belly. If it wasn't for Orihime she would surely be dead.

Although Rukia had seen what Byakuya was able to do, she had never thought of having such a strong power directed at her ― used against her. Senbonzakura's blades were really deadly. To think that wasn't the real Sebonzakura... just an imitation and yet, managed to hurt her that way.

How pathetic! What kind of lieutenant couldn't perform a simple mission without getting badly hurt? At what point had she lost the control of her emotions? When had she allowed her opponent to affect her with his dirty and cruel words?

'_Worry not, perverted little girl. This is not over. We will be back… And we will be back very soon.'_

He whispered those words in her ear, his deep voice rumbling in each part of her being. Rukia cried in pain as she felt him withdrawing his katana from her flesh. Her blood, slimy and scarlet, trickled down from the wound abundantly, while in her mouth the same salty liquid accumulated, causing her to choke.

'_Do not try to see through the reason. Reason are use to blind people. All what matters coexist far away from it.'_

Those were the last words Rukia heard before falling unconscious in Ishida's arms. What was that? A kind of enigma? What did he mean by that? _'All what matters?' _Reason was what always guided people, right?

What did he want? Why Ichigo? What did her friend and reason had in common?

What could anyone want of him now that he had lost his powers? It made no sense.

Sighing a little, Rukia reached the medicine box and put back the ointment for, soon after, take the bandage and cross it around her belly. She did it like Orihime taught her, encircling carefully, but it was too difficult and painful.

She should do it cautiously, trying to not scrap her fingers or let the bandage shove into her still sensitive wound.

After several attempts, Rukia managed to finish her bandages and sat on the mattress frowning a bit. Espada's words kept repeating on her mind and the mere fact she couldn't find any good explanation was getting her upset.

"May I enter?" Ichigo asked, spying with half of his body inside the room.

"Yes."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

The teenager boy sighed as he saw her forcing a smile. It was more than obvious she wasn't fine. Entering the bedroom, he put his hands in the front pockets of his gray school pants. For a brief moment, he stared at the floor as if it was a very interesting thing and then glanced at her intensely.

She looked much better after the treatment sessions with Inoue, plus the support his father offered, but several small cuts, albeit superficial, were visible on her ivory skin.

He was angry. Upset because she was hurt and all of this was his fault. Because he was just a human who had lost his powers. The one for whom she had risked herself to keep save.

"What?" Rukia asked after a few minutes of an awkward and heavy silence. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo shook his head and stared back at the floor. He felt like screaming at her and calling her stupid for what she had done.

"Tsk… I was just wondering…" He started, lifting his face to look straight to her eyes. "Have you finished your bandages?"

Rukia frowned before such a weird question, but nodded in response.

"Okay…" He turned on his heels about to leave the room. "I'm going. I'll catch you after."

"Ichigo..." She tilted her head a little. "You wouldn't say it, would you?"

"Why did you get in front of me that day?" he inquired, without turning to face her.

"It's my duty keeping you safe." Her voice came out as a whisper; her head was lowered.

"I don't think risking your safety is part of it."

His cold and distant tone made Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly. That wasn't his typical behavior. Far from it. Lifting her head, Rukia stared at him intensely as she replied, "Stupid! You would have done it for any of us!"

"It's different!"

His yelled reply made Rukia open her eyes widely in shock and give a curt nod in response. This was the Ichigo she knew. And she could understand quite well his feelings. He was a protector after all.

"If I hadn't lost my powers, this would had never happen." He clenched his fist.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes. It was! I couldn't protect you; I couldn't prevent Inoue from fighting… I…"

"Inoue and I… We are fine."

"I'm sorry, Rukia… I…"

"Moron! 'I'm sorry' what? It's true, you lost your powers, and what? We are here to protect you this time. It's what friends do, isn't it?" She said in a single shot, without taking a breath.

Ichigo swallowed his response and lowered his head. The normal and comfortable silence took place as both of them stared at the floor, each one trapped on their own thoughts. After a few minutes, the redhead murmured, by putting his backpack on Yuzu's bed.

"Thank you, Rukia."

"Aren't you late for school?"

"I will go later."

"Huh? How 'I will go later'?"

"There's no one at home, so I thought I…"

"I can take care of myself," she cut him off unceremoniously.

"Well, I was more concerned about you… You know… Set fire to the house and destroy everything with these weird quirks of yours." He started walking around the room; his hands on his frontal pockets as he watched, mindfully, the details of his sisters' room. Ichigo knew his comment had irritated her, so he waited for her rude response, which came quite quickly.

"Idiot!" Rukia muttered under her breath.

And though Ichigo had heard her cursing him, he preferred to remain silent, touching the hair brushes spread around the dressing table, perfumes, body lotions, until reaching two notebooks.

"Hum… This is the notebook you use to write on every day in class," He said, touching the black leather cover.

"What did you say?"

"What is this?" He asked, shaking the diary.

"Don't touch it, Ichigo!"

"Oh, I bet that it only has those ridiculous and childish drawings of yours. I'm not interested in seeing that horrible thing. How do you call it? Chappy, isn't it?"

"Horrible is this lack of artistic sensibility of yours! Your lack of grasp of what is beautiful!" She exclaimed, extending her hand. "Give it back. And Chappy is far from horri...

"I know. I know." He waved his hand, not interested on hearing another lecture on what Chappy was.

"This is personal, idiot!" She muttered, holding her diary tightly, but before she could realize it, Ichigo took it back.

An evil grin washed over his lips as he opened her notebook and saw a _'Dear Diary'_ wrote in the first line.

"A diary? Are you kidding me? Why the hell a shinigami has a diary?"

"Can you give it back?" Rukia went after him.

With every single step she took, Ichigo retreated two, with her diary still opened even though he didn't read what was written on it.

"Do you write since when?"

"A very long ago. Now, can you give me it back?"

Ichigo grinned in response, jumping on Yuzu's bed to escape from an angry Rukia who was chasing him. Luckily, she wasn't that fast or he would be dead. A strong wind came through the windows and turned several sheets just to stop on one of her last notes. His name was mentioned there more than once, along with Katsurou and Nii-sama.

"Dear Diary, today I met Katsurou. I think I'm love with him…" he read in a low voice, trying to simulate Rukia's voice as he did so.

"It's not funny, idiot!" Rukia shouted, trying to hit him on the stomach, but failing as he dodged quickly.

The red-haired boy moved from one bed to another, grateful that Rukia was still not able to pursue him. In order to get her angrier, he continued his reading ― he admitted, a little bit manipulated, by her diary.

"I can't stop thinking about Katsurou. Maybe I'll ask Ichigo to be my best man when we marry in secret, because, of course, Nii-sama will not allow it."

"Damn you! I'm going to kill you, Ichigo!" She screamed, ignoring the discomfort she felt and running weirdly after him.

Ichigo kept fleeing; taking advantage of his speed and the fact Rukia wasn't in her best to continue reading her diary and creating ways to annoy her. When she finally approached him, he used his height to keep the diary out of her grasp.

"Why will you leave the Kuchiki Family?" He asked, without smiling anymore. "Are you serious?"

Taking advantage he had stopped, Rukia picked her diary back. However, she didn't expect him to move so suddenly, making her overbalance, which caused him to fall on the mattress to support her, his arms around her tiny waist. Rukia groaned in pain and rolled aside, climbing out Ichigo's lap. Worried, he rapidly was hovering above her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing away that stubborn bang from her face.

"Yes… Uh… It's just…" She pulled the air forcefully to her lungs. "It still hurts."

Ichigo held his height on his arms while watching her touching her stomach and inhaling deeply. Rukia blinked twice to send away the tears and at this moment, he was captured by her beautiful and expressive look. _So gorgeous..._

For a moment, he recalled when the false Rukia kissed him. The feeling of her lips against his… The sentiment that wrapped them… It was... It was truly indescribable...

He looked down her delicate nose, finally reaching her pink lips… He had never thought of Rukia that way. But recognized he didn't felt a bit strange at the thought. Now, he couldn't avoid the question… _How would it feel kissing her?_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo's house remained the same as he remembered. The same colors, the same layout. Even the same tree was there. Everything… Exactly the same. The only difference was the reiatsu. The spiritual energy of the human that could be felt before at a considerable distance was now… _Erased._

He was about to ring the doorbell, but noticed that the gate was open. He narrowed his eyes. How could Rukia stay at a place where people didn't even remember to lock the gate? Did no one give importance to safety? He touched the doorknob and felt surprised as he found it also unlocked.

"Rukia?"

However there was no answer.

He walked around the living room. Everything was perfectly quiet and neat. Apparently, everyone had left and Rukia was alone in the house. Was she sleeping? He looked at the watch on his wrist and narrowed his eyes, believing so. After all, it was still early.

He found a picture of all the Kurosakis smiling and Rukia, at the centre, smiling even more. She looked so happy with them... _So vivid and spontaneous..._ So different from what she acted in his company.

"So inadequate..." He muttered, placing the picture back in its place.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled complaint coming from upstairs. He frowned, going on alert. He started walking towards the stairs when he heard a new complaint, this time loud and clear enough.

"Stop it now, Ichigo!"

* * *

"What do you think you are doing, moron?" Her eyes popped open due to his proximity.

"Rukia, that day… I… You…" he started, hesitantly, while trying to keep his thoughts in order and explain what was going on his mind. His face getting redder by the each passing second. "No. Not you. That Arrancar... Us..."

He kept staring at her, looking mesmerized, unable to avert his eyes. Unable to understand why he couldn't move away. A silly expression took over his features when Rukia hit him on the face using her diary. Ichigo grunted in response, covering his nose.

"I told you to move away!"

"Do as she said, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

"What do you think, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara questioned, looking at the information on the computer screen.

"I don't know, Kisuke." She sighed heavily. "I really don't know. Perhaps I should go to Soul Society to search for more information?

Urahara didn't respond, still analyzing the few information he had about the Espadas and looking at the notebook where he had took note of what Ishida, Inoue and Sado had told him.

"Ishida-san…" he said, after a while. "You said the Espada that copied Kuchiki Taichō said something, didn't you?"

"Yes." Ishida adjusted his glasses. "I couldn't hear right, but what I heard was something like _'The reason blind people and don't look at this rationally.'_"

Urahara frowned and typed the sentence on his computer, muttering in a low tone what Ishida had just said, as if he was trying to find an explanation to them.

"What do you think, Kisuke?"

"Interesting."

Yoruichi and Ishida exchanged worried looks as Tessai entered the room and placed a tray with tea over the table and leaving them alone silently.

"Urahara-san."

"You should be at school, right, Ishida-san?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, but..."

"Since Kuchiki-san is wounded, you decided to be absent, if something happen eventually, right?"

Ishida nodded.

"There's no need. Kuchiki Byakuya is here for that. You can resume your activities. If we need you, we'll call you."

"Thank you," he replied, understanding what the blond had meant and getting up to leave the room.

As soon as they were alone, Urahara took off his hat and placed it on the table between him and Yoruichi. She sipped her tea before saying, "Spill it out."

"Yare, Yare Yoruichi-san, how did you know I wanted to speak something privately?" He asked, forcing a smirk behind his open fan.

"Ha, Kisuke, don't play naive, not with me."

"Alright... I need you to go to Soul Society and try to talk to Kurotsuchi-san."

"About?"

"When we left Hueco Mundo, Kurotsuchi-san stood there collecting all research material from the Octavo Espada Szayel Aporro Granz. He surely should have something about these Espadas."

"What about the sentence?"

"I have some theories about it…"

* * *

"Nii-sama..." She whispered, without believing what she was seeing.

It could only be an illusion. Rukia blinked once and twice, but he was still there. Her eyes popped open widely at seeing it wasn't a mirage. In fact, it was true. He stood in the doorway, eyeing them intently.

Realizing the position Ichigo and she were into, she subtly pushed him away. The fastest as he could, he stood up and extended his hand to help her sitting. Rukia accepted, ignoring the way her body complained before the abrupt gesture as well as her racing heart, beating wildly on her chest.

"Leave us."

Gathering some courage within herself, she raised her eyes to face him. He looked amazingly elegant and charming on those human clothes. The black shirt and the leather blazer made him look youthful, especially the way how the two top buttons were left undone. His long jet black hair was loose, falling loosely over his shoulders.

He eyed her back, taking no more than one second on her eyes and then turning to face Ichigo. His expression hardened, and his eyes were colder than before.

"What are you waiting, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The redhead glanced at him and frowned, but beckoned almost cordially.

"Yo, Byakuya! What are you doing here?"

Byakuya gritted his teeth lightly, controlling the increasing anger he felt towards the adolescent.

When would that brat boy address him properly? What did he think? That they were close enough to call each other by the first name? When did Byakuya had given him permission to treat him informally? Or was it just an attempt to annoy him?

"Nii-sama…"

"Leave us."

"Oi! This is my house, you know?!" He shot, remembering how Rukia had been acting every time her brother's name was mentioned, he added, "And I doubt Rukia wants to be alone with you and…"

"Ichigo!" She interrupted him, by pulling his shirt lightly, as if she wanted to warn him of the impropriety of his words. "I will be fine."

Byakuya analyzed her words, pondering its meaning. What did she meant by that? It was obvious she would be fine! It wasn't like he was going to do her any harm.

Rukia stared at him for a few seconds, feeling her throat growing dry when Ichigo suddenly closed the door behind him. Due to the heavy silence, she felt bound to say something, but didn't know how or where to start. Her heart beating wildly in her chest wasn't helping too much either.

It was the first time they were speaking since she left Soul Society. The first time they met and in such an embarrassing situation. Heavens! Things couldn't get worse between them, could it?

What was he thinking right now? Was he sorry for having allowed her to become a lieutenant? _'What kind of question is this, idiot?'_ Rukia thought to herself. Of course he was! She had failed in her mission and had gotten injured in a very stupid way. He was surely mad at her for having embarrassed him. Again.

Byakuya kept watching her, immersed on his own thoughts. His eyes travelled down her face, noticing every little wound, every little cut that was there. Her arms were in the same state, filled with countless wounds that only his Senbonzakura was capable of inflicting on anyone. Soon, his eyes reached her stomach, covered by the loose top, where was located the deepest wound.

'_Rukia-san was…impaled by the enemy,'_ Urahara had told him that morning.

For the first time, Byakuya found himself hating the powers he always prided himself of.

'_But before he used his Shikai against her.' _

Senbonzakura's blades used against whom he should protect. And used by a usurper. One who dared to copy his look and powers to hurt his pride.

'_The Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia protected him, being wounded in his place.'_

_'Why? Why do you always put yourself in danger to keep this human safe? __How important is he to you?' _

Byakuya felt like asking, but just turned on his heels to left the room, announcing in a measured tone.

"Pack your belongings. I will come back to pick you up later."

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya didn't turn to face her, but stopped on his tracks, halfway to the door. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her lowering her face and clenching her fists tightly, in a nervous gesture. Actually, apprehensive. Maybe she was mad at him? Why not? He had been the one to hurt her ― physically and emotionally ― not once, but several times. Why wouldn't she be angry? She had all the reasons to be.

"I'm sorry."

What? Why was she apologizing?

Byakuya remained silent while waiting her next speech, now facing her.

"Because of my weakness, I embarrassed you again and…"

Once again she fell silent. Byakuya gave no sign that he would speak something, and then Rukia continued. Her face turned to the ground as she bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm deeply sorry that you had to come here."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. What did she meant by that?

"I had never wanted to force you to…"

Before she could continue, he cut her off.

"I was sent by Soutaichō."

What was she thinking? That he was there out of obligation? That she had forced him to something? Rukia was his responsibility. Keep her safe was his duty. If anything happened to her, there wasn't anyone to blame, but him.

"Oh, I understand…" She whispered. "Then, you coordinate the mission now?"

Byakuya gave a short nod in response and Rukia felt her stomach squirming at this finding. _Oh no!_ If he was there under orders of the Captain-Commander this meant they had considered her unable to carry that mission forward. Once again, she was embarrassing her brother and the Kuchiki family.

A queasy feeling she couldn't understand started creeping into her heart. A kind of tightness in the chest and a subconscious sadness for not being the reason he had shifted there.

Bowing exaggeratedly, Rukia muttered.

"I am sorry for being a burden and having embarrassing you again. I…" she said, suppressing a groan of pain due to the uncomfortable position in which she found herself. "I apologize for dishonoring the name of the Kuchiki family and…"

"Rukia." He called her in an extremely cold tone, "Stop talking."

The girl stood up immediately, causing her body to crack up as she made a grimace of pain. But she was too worried to pay attention to this and covering her mouth, she began speaking.

"I am sorry, nii-sama. I-I…" she said, but at seeing his scolding look, she bowed once more, "I am sorry."

_Silly woman! _For what was she apologizing so much? The words used by her and the way she bent, even in pain, only to apologize made he feel almost angry. He was the one who should do it. Not her. He was the one who lived making promises and desperate to fulfill them, ended up breaking them all.

Byakuya squeezed his eyes shut during her speech, but, bowed as she was, Rukia could never have realized it. In silence, he heard all her excuses until when she returned desperately to the topic, he interrupted her. More roughly then he wanted to, but it was better than hearing her apologizing for something that wasn't really her fault.

Silence settled between them as they both stared at each other. Rukia subconsciously, clutched tightly her fingers against her palm. Her gaze shifted several times from his face to the ground, back at him and, perceive, with astonishment he still continued staring at her.

Rukia bit her lower lip, thinking that was the first time he was looking at her during so many minutes without leaving her with some cheap excuse. And, at that moment, it irritated her. It would be better if he acted as always, ignoring her. The intensity of his gaze bothered her. The way she was unable to read anything in his gray orbs. While she seemed… _Exposed._

And she noticed, thinking of how oddly the situation could go on, that was the first time they talked since she left Soul Society.

As if she could no longer sustain the situation, Rukia spoke, still staring at the ground.

"Have you discovered any new information about the Espadas?"

"No." Byakuya replied. "Soul Society will send a report once they find any relevant information."

"I understand..."

After a few more seconds of mutual silence ― for Rukia they always seemed to last more than a lifetime ―, Byakuya started leaving the room, when Rukia called him.

"Nii-sama… Can I… Stay here?"

"Why?"

"Nii-sama?" She said in an inquiry tone, unable to understand what he meant.

"I do not like repeating myself, Rukia."

"I-I… I mean…"

What kind of response could she give? What kind of response did he expect? A sincere one? What could she say? She felt better at Ichigo's house? She liked being there? Of course she did! There, she was surrounded by people who loved her and made her feel good. They weren't expecting perfection of her.

Rukia bit her lower lip, pondering of what kind answer she should give. She didn't want, at any time, give the impression she disliked the mansion. She didn't want to seem ungrateful for all he had done and was still doing for her.

Honestly? She couldn't say she hated the manor, neither that she felt that way about the Kurosaki's house. She just… She just felt more comfortable with Ichigo and his friends.

"Rukia."

"I would rather stay here," she said in a half whisper, and then hastened to explain, "But I also like the manor."

Given his silence, she hurried to add, in an attempt to fix the situation.

"Assuming that it still is my assignment… I mean…"

The girl let out a short sigh. Should she really be sincere? How far could she say what she really thought to him?

"And here I… Here I have more people to talk and I… I never feel lonely.''

So that was it. He should have known. Rukia would never felt comfortable by his side as she felt with Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya turned on his heels, about to leave the room and Rukia felt she had made the wrong choice. _Maybe she shouldn't have been so honest?_

"I am sorry, Nii-sama… I didn't mean it… I…"

"Rukia." He cut her off again.

"Yes?"

"You will stay here. Ensure Kurosaki Ichigo's safety is part of your mission."

* * *

He gave a weary sigh as he stopped on the sidewalk. Byakuya had never thought that it would be this tiring to be reunited with Rukia again.

Why did she want to stay at Kurosaki Ichigo's house? The idea of she preferring the company of the impulsive brat aroused feelings on him he hadn't felt for many years. Something he would rather not feel. Nor wanted to recognize or understand.

He glanced around and shook his head slightly. In the end, she hadn't forgiven him for that night, for what happened between them. Why would she forgive? He himself couldn't forgive!

At least she was fine. This was sufficient to make him feel relieved. It was only a matter of time before he found who had hurt her that way.

He narrowed her eyes as he saw Ichigo approaching, but Byakuya just kept going, ignoring the brat boy.

* * *

Rukia was lying on her bed when Ichigo leaned against the doorway. Even without looking at him, she knew he was watching her for a while in silence.

"Spill it out." She mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you know why he is… Colder than usual?"

Rukia rolled aside and looked back at him, without rising up. A deep sigh was her only reply as she shook her head.

"And then?"

"It's my fault."

"How?" Ichigo questioned, by raising an eyebrow. "What happened between you two?"

Rukia turned on the bad again, this time facing the ceiling. Her fingers interlaced over her stomach as she pondered about telling him or not.

"The same…" she whispered. "I embarrassed him again. I brought shame upon the name of the Kuchiki Family."

"Do you mean… because you got hurt?" he asked, crossing his arms at his chest.

"He should hate me now." Rukia whispered, more to herself than to Ichigo, "He surely hates me."

"Nonsense," Ichigo returned. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you or is mad at you."

But Rukia just shook her head. _If it was only that…_ Their problems would be easier to solve. Perhaps this shouldn't be considered as a problem closer to what she had done…

If only she could tell someone. She quickly pushed this thought away, knowing that wouldn't do her any good. Would it make her feel less guilty? No... It wouldn't ease anything that Rukia felt at that moment. She would just bring more shame upon the Family name.

"Renji always makes mistakes on his missions," he said, then took a break. "So…"

"It's not only that." She bit her lip forcefully. "What I have done was much worse. There is no forgiveness."

"And what have you done?"

"The most wrong and stupid thing that I could have ever done."

"Rukia?" Ichigo called her, realizing that all this time she had been whispering to herself and not to him. "Are you okay?"

Lifting her face to glance at him, Rukia asked, her voice still low.

"Leave me alone, please."

"But…"

"Ichigo!" She said, a little louder now. Then, she lowered her voice again, muttering, "Please?"

The red-haired boy eyed her for a moment. There was something really wrong with his friend. Between her and Byakuya. What, he had no idea, but Rukia wasn't acting normal since her arrival at Karakura Town, neither Byakuya when, a few minutes ago, they met. Whatever it was, it was hurting his nakama in a way he didn't like a bit.

Shaking his head, he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Whatever it was, he would find out.

Rukia hugged her Chappy plushie and curled herself into a ball in the bed. No tears ran down her face and though she felt like crying she knew she had no right to do it.

Her fingers tightened around the Chappy when she buried her head into it, curling even more.

It would be good if she had just failed on that mission… It wouldn't be different from always, would it? After all, she always committed something stupid, which made her Nii-sama come to save her in the last minute. It wouldn't be so discordant from the errors she had been making since she had being accepted by the Kuchiki family.

But she had… _Crossed the line._ She had gone further than she should. She had flouted the one she admired the most.

All the feelings seemed to explode within her and blend at once. Irritation. Anger. Disgust. Rukia couldn't think lower of herself at that moment.

_Stupid. Foolish. Selfish._

How could she be so stupid to do what she had done?

_Sadness…_

Rukia knew she had destroyed every and any minimal chance they had to approach again. To become a family… _A normal one._ She was sad because she had annihilated everything they had been gradually building over those years. Because it would never be the same. Because what she had done was… _Unforgivable._

* * *

**A/N - I just would like to ask you all to stay with me. I know this chapter didn't promise too much, but the next one will be lighter. **

**I just wanted to show, by Rukia and Byakuya's POV how they feel in their reunion. I don't know what you think, but personally I couldn't picture any other way to show it. To show their emotions. I tried to work on feelings like contradiction, guilt, pain, stubbornness and this sort of thing. And mainly work with the idea of unforgivable. In their minds they think it is, they're not mad or angry at one another, but themselves and because they simply refuse talk to each other I think it only worsen it all.**

**To be honest, I was tired of writing sad scenes. But the way I started this story didn't give me many options. But don't worry, next chapters will be lighter and as I told you before, from now on there'll be ByaRuki interactions in all of them.**

**I'm so sorry I still couldn't reply all your reviews. I'll do it. I promise. I'm feeling guilty because I couldn't find time to do it. But I will reply them one by one. You have no idea how happy I'm when I receive your reviews and get so much love of you all xD**

**Replying some reviews: **

**ReckoningDay: **Hi, sweetie xD! I'm so happy you like this fanfic! I feel honored. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I didn't disappoint you with this chapter!

**LuciL06: **Hi, dear!It seems I can't reply your reviews T.T So, thank you so much for them. You have no idea how much happy I am. When I saw you favorited me and my fanfic I was like "OMG. OMG. OMG. I can't believe she has just favorited me so soon!" It's really an honor. Really. I loved reading each line of your reviews and if you think they are so IC you should thank my beta. She's the one responsible for it xD. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I'm sorry for not getting Rukia pregnant hahaha I think it'd make the things worse for them, or not xD. Thank you again. I have no words to say how thankful I am.

**I think that's all for now, guys!**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	7. Spark of Hope

**Hey, guys! xD**

**How are you all? I hope you're doing well!**

**Well… here I am to another quick update of "Don't Close Your Heart", this time with a lighter chapter. There won't be rainbows and unicorns, but I think now we can see new developments for their relationship. **

**By the way, I'll let you read it and I'll talk more in the second AN. The ones I couldn't reply the reviews, please check bellow what I've to say to you ^^**

**Thank you so much for those who kindly favorited, followed this story and reviewed the last chapter** (Bella-swan11; Firebirdever ; RagelvlitsOver9000; Noctis Vee Caelum; Nyanmaru94; Red Cr0w; ReckoningDay; vicky73; Kurosaki Uryuu; LuciL06; seishu-kun; ANONYMBYAKURUKIF; Luud-chan). **And for those who kindly reviewed all my chapters. You have no idea how it made my day. Really.**

**Special thanks: Mandy, who kindly proofread it for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OC's here mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Spark of Hope**

* * *

_**"Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future."**_

_**Lewis B. Smedes**_

Ichigo placed his hands right below his chin and leisurely eyed the physics teacher entering the classroom. Clumsily, she tried to steady herself with those countless folders and books she carried up, while inviting the new student to enter.

'_Huh? Another one? And so close to the holidays?'_ he thought to himself. But soon after shrugged, turning his attention to Rukia, who wrote furiously on her notebook. Inoue was still trying, futilely, to explain the content to her.

Ichigo sighed. Why was she even still trying to learn? She was a shinigami! Caring so much about high school was ridiculous.

"Minna-san!" the Teacher said, immediately gaining everyone's attention. "Welcome Nishimura-san."

The red-haired teenager, who was still watching Inoue and Rukia studying, turned slowly to stare at the teacher. Surprise washed over his features as he found all the girls suddenly excited about the new guy.

_'What is it?' _He frowned watching the boy. He was far from being all that handsome they were talking about.

His curly blond hair made him look almost fragile. His eyes were green, but not the sort of lovely green, just _green. _Dull. And there was a smile gracing his fat lips.

_'Ugh! Why am I noticing it so much?' _he asked to himself, furrowing his eyebrows even more, if that was possible.

The girls leaned on their desks and sighed passionately as he smiled a little bit. A silly grin adorning their faces while they devoured him with their hungry eyes. _And then, the men were perverts._

Ichigo, Sado and Tatsuki exchanged brief glances while Keigo grunted loudly in protest, not wanting to lose the attention ― the one he never had ― from the girls.

The redhead looked at new boy once again, drumming his fingers on his chin, trying to find something to explain the sudden attraction of the 99% of the girls on him. But he couldn't find anything.

Yeap. He was right. There was nothing special about the new student. The girls were really crazy.

"Nishimura-san will be with us during this year." She began and then turned to face the new student. "Is there something you would like to say, Nishimura-san?"

The boy shook his head and the smile adorning the teacher's lips faded away. The girls groaned in protest, wanting to know his voice.

Ichigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki rolled their eyes and sighed in boredom. Sado stared at the new boy in a weird way that did not escape the redhead. Following his gaze, Ichigo realized he was facing, indiscreetly, Rukia and Inoue, who seemed oblivious to his arrival. He smiled in a very personal way and soon after his green eyes met Ichigo's.

"Please, you may sit there." The teacher pointed out to one of the first available desks, close to her.

He didn't thank her or mention he would. Turning his back to the teacher ― as if he didn't even heard her, or as if she wasn't worthy of his attention ― he walked away, crossing the hallway where Ichigo and his friends were sitting and ignoring the place previously indicated. Straightened, Nishimura pulled the chair next to Rukia and sat down, glancing nonchalantly to the teacher who was adjusting the glasses on her nose.

She didn't complain, but it was clear as water she was discontent with the new student.

Shifting his attention from her, Ichigo realized he had sat on Ishida's seat, right behind him, and was looking at Rukia in a very different way.

"Hey, you!" He turned back. "This is Ishida's seat."

Very slowly and frowning in disgust, he turned around to face the orange-haired boy and ask, his tone low and restrained, "Is Ishida here?"

Ichigo's lips pursed slightly, as if he was still assimilating the question and the almost indifferent tone of the blond boy.

"He's just late. That's all!"

Rukia bit her bottom lip lightly and then dropped her pencil, just now lifting her face from the notebook, ready to send Ichigo to shut the hell up when she saw Katsurou sitting right beside her.

"You!" She cried out, stupefied.

"Hello, Miss Inattentive," he said with a warm smile. Then, he turned to Ichigo and continued, his expression serious now. "So, when Ishida-san arrives I will talk to him. I am sure Kuchiki-san will prefer my company, whoever is this Ishida. Isn't it, Miss Inattentive?" He winked to her.

Rukia stared at him blankly. She blinked twice, believing she was delirious.

"How are you?" he asked, his tone totally different now.

"Fine..." she answered, a bit indecisive and realizing her own rudeness, added, "And you? Nishimura-san, right?"

Katsurou let out a long sigh before correcting her.

"Ka..."

"Katsurou-san, I know."

As an answer a smile. A sincere one that lit up his entire face and highlighted his dimples. It was really great to hear his name on her lips. He went forward to her and was about to say her name when Ichigo interrupted him.

"Huh?" His tone was almost screamed, attracting not only the attention of both of them, but the entire class. "You know him, Rukia?"

Rukia gave a curt nod and muttered angrily, "Don't scream, idiot!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" He returned in a lower tone, but still visibly angry.

"I never told you to shut up, I said to not scream! These are two very different things." She stared at him in annoyance, until Ichigo crossed his arms at his chest and turned his face aside. Like she knew he would. "So your surname is Nishimura..." she continued, this time addressing Katsurou.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, Katsurou cut him off, addressing Rukia. "To you, it's only Katsurou. As I said, surnames are unnecessary," he whispered, as if he was apologizing before her curious tone.

"Could both of you shut up? I'm trying to pay attention to the class!"

"Silence, Kurosaki-san! Can I resume the class?"

Rukia chuckled low as she saw him facing the teacher, angry, letting out a low snort. Resigned, he turned his attention to the blackboard and opened his notebook.

"On the last class we reviewed the potential energy. Is there any questions or doubts before the exam?"

Some students raised their hands while Ichigo, now quiet, just watched the explanation for each topic while writing on his notebook. His attention, however, didn't last too much, for Katsurou was all the time moving impatiently on his chair. He raised his eyes and found the new-brat-boy staring at Rukia.

There was something about the way he looked at his friend that Ichido didn't like. It seemed almost... _possessive._

Shortly after, Ichigo was looking at him openly, causing the boy to avert his attention from the petite girl, who, engrossed on her own lesson, didn't notice anything.

"Please, sit in pairs. There are some exercises I would like you to solve before the exam."

Several students stood up and began to join their desks creating a loud noise of chairs being dragged on the floor and excited voices.

"Can I join you?" Katsurou asked Rukia. "I'm a little lost here."

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but Ichigo acted fast.

"She missed a few classes, so she doesn't know part of the content."

"Ichigo!" Her tone was reproachful. "I can answer by myself, okay?"

But Katsurou paid no attention to it. Turning to Ichigo, he demanded, "And why did she missed several classes?"

Ichigo had even opened his mouth to reply, but at remembering how the new classmate stared at his friend, he pursed his lips, before answering, "Hey, it's none of your bus―

"Anooo... Kuchiki-san was recovering herself, Nishimura-san. She got severely woun.."

"Orihime!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" She was looking at her friend quizzically. "Shouldn't I say it to him?" Even though she tried to whisper, her voice went loud enough for Katsurou to hear.

"And she realized just now?" Sado murmured next to Tatsuki.

Katsurou and Rukia went quiet. He wore a disgusted expression while eyeing her. So the rumors were true. Kuchiki Byakuya assumed the mission because Rukia got gravely hurt. And she didn't even bother to tell him. How absurd! How would they live as husband and wife for the rest of their lives if she didn't trust him?

His ego was surely bruised as he spoke up, "Why did you not tell me?"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'did not tell you?' I barely know you!"

Her words caught him by surprise and Katsurou's eyes went wide almost imperceptibly as he was far too impressed by the suppressed anger in her voice. And the rage exploded within him too. He wanted, at that very moment, to remind her of her duties as his future wife. However, he restrained himself, knowing that any thoughtless action could sink his plans beautifully. Instead, he murmured in a low, but libelous tone.

"Of course you owe me nothing. But I thought we were friends, Miss Inattentive."

"You back there!" The teacher interrupted the tense situation between them. "Whatever you are discussing, I don't think it's related to the class. Now, sit in pairs and begin solving the exercises."

"Anoo... Sensei... I think we have some problems to form pairs," Inoue pointed out, shaking her hands hopelessly.

The teacher sighed. Teach to students of the third period could be so or more problematic than teach to primary children. _These teens..._

"It's simple: Inoue-san shall sit with Arizawa-san. Kurosaki-san with Nishimura-san..."

Both of them exchanged skewed glances and was about to question the teacher when Keigo approached Rukia, trying to hug her, but was pulled from the collar by Ichigo. The teacher motioned to the redhead to let him go and continued.

"Asano-san, you can't sit with Kuchiki-san. She's paired with Yasutora-san and you with Kojima-san."

Keigo scratched his chin several times and stared at Rukia with a pleading look, one she quickly ignored, and, head down, he turned to Mizuiro.

"It must be difficult being ignored by everyone. None of them want to be paired with you, Asano-san," Mizuiro said with a false compassionate expression on his face.

"Why so formal, Mizuiro?" he whined while taking the seat.

"And Ishida-san..." she continued, looking for him among all and as she didn't find him, asked, "Why is he absent again?"

"He's travelling with his father," Ichigo answered promptly.

The teacher nodded and returned to her desk at seeing all the students properly paired and solving the exercises.

"And since when Ishida and Ichigo are best friends?" Rukia questioned without looking at Sado. But the boy understood what she meant and after a moment staring at her, he replied, "Strange."

* * *

The next class went by without major problems or arguments. The other teachers decided to keep them working in pairs, using the same method of the physics teacher to make the revisions. Close to the lunch time, in the biology class, Ichigo and Katsurou were already able to keep an almost decent conversation.

"Then, where are you from?"

"Nagoya." This was the short and assayed answer Katsurou gave.

"And what are you doing here?"

Katsurou raised an eyebrow at the words and tone used by Ichigo, but decided against arguing and simply answered.

"Business."

"You?"

"I needed to move here. Come to this city from time to time would impact on my schedule."

Ichigo glared at him in disbelief. Did he realize how artificial and assayed he just sounded? And why the hell a teenager would have to move to Karakura Town for business in the first place? And schedule? He looked more like a forty years man than a twenty years one. If he was all of this.

"And why are you speaking so straight, Katsurou-san?"

"To you is Nishimura-sama, boy. And what is your problem with my speech, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The orange-haired raised an eyebrow, between angry and even more skeptical. Who he thought he was to want people use the 'sama' after his name? He was looking more like an arrogant noble. Then, the similarity of his tone with Byakuya's crossed his mind. Did the two of them know each other? He doubted it. They would never probably speak so alike if they met personally.

Katsurou turned his face aside, annoyed by the fact the brat boy was laughing at him. Who did he think he was? To refer to him like they were comrades.

"Arrogant brat boy," he whispered low.

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned, but his voice was drowned out by the signal ranging loudly. Most of the students rose up while the two of them stared at each other. Holding her bento**(23)**, Inoue called them and they joined the others at the corridor.

* * *

Rukia spent the break time with her friends, but, at the same time, away from everyone. Totally oblivious, she didn't realize Ichigo and Katsurou starting a new argument, and this time, a dispute of arm wrestling that the first one lost shamefully. She frowned slightly at this, thinking that Katsurou seemed too thin to win the redhead, but soon abandoned the thought and walked away. She rolled her eyes while consulting her Soul Phone. It had resumed beeping incessantly, warning of hollows for, moments later, switch off, giving way to a complete silence.

When the noise of the argument of the two of them became too loud and too annoying, she walked away a little more and leaned against a tree, only to be followed by Katsurou who left Ichigo talking to himself and approached her.

"Is he always so childish?"

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and wondered if he had realized that his behavior was not too different. However, she decided against spoke it aloud and stood in silence.

A few seconds later, at realizing he was still watching her openly, she asked, looking at him sideways, "So, you're Nishimura Katsurou?"

"For you, only Katsurou," he replied quickly, uncomfortable with the fact she had just called him by his false surname. "Surnames are..."

"Unnecessary." Rukia completed, without looking at him.

Silence enveloped them again and Katsurou felt his throat grow drier this time. Why was she so quiet? Acting so coldly? Was she upset because he concealed his surname? Was she mad as well as he was because she had omitted her injures?

But, somehow, he liked such reaction. If she was upset it only meant she cared about him, right?

Rukia bit her lower lip as she saw the map on the screen of her Soul Phone suddenly stay calm again. The last few days had been like this: numerous appearances of hollows that were quickly controlled. By whom? Was her nii-sama patrolling in her place? Again?

Soon the Soul Phone rang again and Rukia jumped in place, startled, before answering it, _"Moshi, moshi."_**(24)**

"Meet me in front of the school and bring your stuff with you. You shall not return to school anymore today."

"Hai, Nii-sama."

Ichigo stared at her curiously, but Rukia gave no further explanation as she left his friends behind and went to the classroom. "I have to go. I'll catch you later."

* * *

Byakuya closed his Soul Phone as soon as he said what he wanted, without waiting for Rukia's response. He was in front of the school for almost ten minutes, watching the teenagers moving frantically from one side to another, while pondering Urahara's last words.

_'Kuchiki-san... There is something she's not telling us about the confrontation with the Espadas.'_

That was what the former Captain said, vaguely, without addressing anyone specifically, but himself.

_'There is something she's not telling us.'_

He said it more than once, rubbing his chin while making quick notes in a small notebook.

Now, Byakuya was waiting for her. Together, they would talk to Urahara. Apparently, Kurosaki Ichigo was in no danger away from Rukia, for, as well when she assumed the mission, everything seemed calm again. Strangely calm.

No confrontation with the hollows took place in the last days, only the abnormal onset of pluses and before they could analyze or act over it, they disappeared again without leaving traces. The last report sent to Soul Society by Rukia under his supervision consisted precisely on this: the appearance and disappearance of pluses.

Captain Kurotsuchi had informed that the pluses were being transformed into hollows ― information that Rukia had already discovered.

As for the rest, everything seemed perfectly normal, except for the numerous murders that have been occurring recently. People killing each other every day weren't abnormal, but the occurrence of mass crimes, which worried the authorities and local media also made him uneasy. Especially after reading that the accused of killing two hundred people four days before didn't remember anything.

He could say ― and he was sure of it ― the man didn't even know why he was being accused and why the society demanded his death sentence.

Rukia made a hypothesis last afternoon while they were working together in their respective reports.

"They can copy the appearance of those they touch, right?" She said, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Byakuya raised his face and looked at her in silence for some seconds, analyzing her question. At realizing she wouldn't continue to speak, he said, although he had a clue of what she would say.

"Proceed."

"And if they can copy anyone, with or without spiritual energy?"

He had also thought of this theory. Giving a curt nod, he urged her to continue.

"We agree these people are mostly innocent, so... And if the Espadas are the one who are doing it? I mean... Copying these people and...?"

He also had thought of this possibility, but discarded it as soon as he cogitated the idea. Rukia, however, wasn't wrong on her thinking. She was just forgetting one single point.

"And what about the places and frequency of these crimes?" He questioned, after a few seconds in silence.

Rukia stared back at him and her eyes widened slightly, while her face wore a confused grimace. But it soon vanished as she quickly understood the meaning of his words. Byakuya watched her open her mouth once and twice and close it immediately as she didn't find a counterargument.

Byakuya noticed that, like him, Rukia came to the same conclusion: the Espadas weren't those who were committing the mass killings ― which also didn't rule out their involvement on them.

"I don't know," she said in dismay. After a few seconds of reflection she added, "It means that we are back to the square one… Again."

"No. You are mistaken."

"Huh?"

"A discarded theory does not mean start from the scratch, but only that a useless theory departs us from the genuine one."

The raven-haired girl bit her lower lip, feeling embarrassed. Byakuya saw a slight blush covering her cheeks and noticed that she was under the impression he had reprimanded her at that very moment.

Byakuya reopened his eyes as he felt her wandering reaitsu coming closer. She crossed the gymnasium running, her backpack on one shoulder. Her hair waved by the hot noon breeze as well the gray skirt of her school uniform.

He narrowed his eyes a little at the length far from proper of the fabric. It wasn't like he had never noticed it, but just now it make difference. Such thoughts, however, were useless. Rukia was just following the rules and there was nothing he could say against it. He watched her slowing down the rhythm and walk towards him in a lightness and graceful pace that were expected from her. Before long, she greeted him with a polite 'Nii-sama' and bowed.

They exchanged glances for no more than a second and then Byakuya turned around to leave the schoolyard with her at his heels, half step back, as customary. As soon as they reached the street, Rukia cleared her throat.

"Is there any new information?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi has just returned from Soul Society."

"Then a meeting has already taken place?"

"We were waiting for you."

Rukia stopped as she heard his answer, stunned.

"Rukia, are you fine?"

"H-hai," she said and hurried to join him. "Thank you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes ― just to find her cheeks very flushed ― without understanding why she was thanking him, but said nothing.

A comfortable silence took space between them as they made their way to Urahara's shop. One that he didn't think could exist until a few days ago when they were reunited.

_They had not met in the next day, nor in the following, and in the other one either. And when it happened it was... Awkward. Mainly because he had told her that her only task was to ensure Kurosaki Ichigo's safety and he had found her patrolling, which means, disobeying his commands._

_Fortunately, nothing had happened to her in that day, nor in the following ones when he found her ― without her knowledge ― attempting against his orders._

_But Byakuya wasn't mad at her. He understood her desire to prove herself strong and capable and better than anyone he knew she was. Nonetheless, he couldn't help feeling concern about her safety. After all, a few days ago she had been seriously wounded and put her in danger, mainly when he was far and unable to protect her was his last desire._

_"I'm sorry," she said when he met her patrolling the city at the sunset. But 'I'm sorry' was everything what he needed to tell her, however he was too coward to do it, to speak those simple words ― and, at that moment, it was all he said._

_No further word was needed because Rukia knew exactly what he was talking of. And 'there is nothing to apologize for' was the entire answer she gave as the sky assumed a darker color, albeit mixed with shades of orange and soft pink, so typical of twilight and invited, shyly, the starry night to replace the afternoon._

_In that very moment, as they stared at each other in so absolute silence that even the mere blowing of their breaths seemed to disturb the wordless conversation between their eyes, Byakuya knew that Rukia had never blame him for anything ― and there was his sentence: blame himself in her place forever._

He looked at her once again and when Rukia raised her eyes from the floor and stared at him, Byakuya gave a curt nod, showing the permission she wished to speak.

"Nii-sama… Have you received any indications of pluses today?"

Another nod.

"Okay," she said, lowering her eyes to face the floor.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Actually... I was just thinking it is happening every day and we still don't know what happens to these souls."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly, but she couldn't see it, because she still faced the floor.

Rukia wasn't telling him something. Rapidly, Urahara's words flashed on his mind and Byakuya wondered if she wasn't speaking because of him or some other specific reason.

What did he expect? That all the wounds he inflicted on her all over those years would be cured all of sudden? Rukia wouldn't trust him so easily and he couldn't blame her for that.

"Nii-sama…" she called him, stopping a few steps behind.

"Rukia."

"I..." she started and after a while took a deep breath.

_How the hell she would ask that?_

"Next week we will be celebrating the Hanabi Taikai."

"And what would that be?"

"It's a typical event of the Real World, where fireworks are launched during the summer and people come together with family and friends to watch it." She bit her bottom lip and took a curt breath before continuing. "Ichigo's father invited me to join them and I wanted to know if you would like to join us…"

_Shit!_

Why was she so nervous? Firstly, why was she bothering him with such a stupid thing? Why on the Earth would he want to go to an event like this and even more in her company?

By his corporal reaction ― the fact he had turned his back to her again ― could only mean he hated her audacity to ask him that.

"I mean… Only if you consider…"

"Rukia." He cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say.

Byakuya kept without looking at her, lost on his own thoughts. Had she really invited him to an event where she would go with her friends? She wanted his company or had he heard wrong?

For a brief moment, Byakuya dared to believe that there was still a spark of hope for them… For them to become the family they should really be. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it was gone, and Byakuya was forced to pull Rukia's waist and shunpoed back a few meters.

Rukia stared at him in shock while, next to them, a school bus was spinning on the asphalt until it almost crashed against a tree. But Byakuya wasn't looking at her. He watched the driver shaking his head in confusion, and amid complaints from the passerby, maneuvering the vehicle and leaving.

Subconsciously, he tightened his grip, his arms still locked around her delicate waist. Rukia gasped slightly before the sudden contact of their bodies and it was only then that Byakuya looked at her, his voice lowering a few decibels when he spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

Rukia shook her head, unable to formulate any coherent answer, while her heart pounded quickly next to his. Byakuya pulled away and slowly let her go, as if he was afraid that as soon as he loose his grip around her another accident would happen. She was still staring at him with widen eyes and her apology was barely audible.

"Do not apologize. It was not your fault."

And, in fact, it was not.

They were crossing the square when the school bus ran against them. Byakuya was just fast enough to prevent the car to crash against her ― which wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't in a faux body.

What Rukia couldn't understand, as well as all those people around them who also witnessed the bizarre accident, was the reason. The avenue had enough space and the sudden breakthrough was strange. _More than strange._

Nevertheless, Byakuya hadn't considered it an accident. It was intentional and the driver had meant to hurt Rukia. And then, he still seemed oblivious to the situation. Why?

"Again..." Rukia whispered looking down. Images of her meeting with Katsurou flashed on her mind.

"Rukia, has it happened before?" He questioned, looking at her.

She frowned a little and then shook her head. No. It hadn't happened before. Now, unlike before, it wasn't for her distraction. Now it was intentional.

Byakuya watched her lifting her eyes from the ground and staring at him, shaking her head in denial.

No. She was sure that both events had no connection with one another. Byakuya, in turn, knew that regardless of whatever she was omitting, was related to the episode of that day.

* * *

"Kuchiki Taichō, Kuchiki-san..." Urahara greeted them as soon as he entered the main room. "Do you accept some tea?"

Both of them nodded briefly and took place, side by side, in some zabuton arranged around a table. Tessai quickly served them and left the room at the exact moment Urahara sat in front of them. For a few minutes they sat in silence, until the blond started the conversation with a question very unusual.

"How was your day at school, Kuchiki-san?"

"Good… I think," she answered, unsure. "There were plenty notifications about pluses and…"

"And how is Kurosaki-san?"

"Fine. Relatively fine?" Her tone was inquiringly. "Urahara-san, can we…"

However, before she could continue, Urahara cut the midst of her sentence and asked a lot more of questions, which Byakuya considered useless ― but that had some hidden purpose. He wondered if the man was always this way or it was an atypical behavior.

Somehow, that delay and quiz game was starting to annoy him, mainly because Rukia seemed, in fact, being hiding or afraid to reveal something.

If Urahara wanted some information, why did he not ask directly?

"Shall we start?" He asked when, after a few minutes of chatter, they went silent again.

"What do you think, Byakuya-bo?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi." He murmured closing his eyes.

"Your lack of manners remains the same. No wonder you are still single. Or, should I say, without a woman who wants you?" She commented, smothering a giggle that threated to scape her lips.

"It is none of your business."

Now she couldn't control her laughter. Yoruichi laughed aloud as she sat, purposefully, between the Kuchiki siblings. With her act, she pushed Rukia away and part of her breast rested on Byakuya's arm that was pulled away slightly.

"Allergy to women, Byakuya-bo? I thought you were cured!"

He didn't bother to respond, pulling further away instead.

"Yare, Yare, Yoruichi-san, can we start?"

"Of course." She adopted a little more serious posture and turned to Rukia. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Urahara asked Yoruichi.

"Well... The truth is that nothing happened. No one found anything, Kisuke."

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked, leaning anxiously to her.

"That there is no information about the Espadas." Urahara answered for her.

"None?" Rukia asked, attracting everyone's attention. "I thought the Eighth Espada had information about all the other Espadas and now Kurotsuchi Taichō had all of them."

"You're right." Yoruichi agreed. "He's far from glad with it. There's no indication that these Espadas were related with the others either."

"Kuchiki-san, when you entered Hueco Mundo, do you remember seeing someone with similar powers?"

Rukia looked down at the tea on her hands before answering in a low tone, "The Ninth Espada copied the appearance of Kaien-dono. But… But he absorbed the hollow that killed him. His power came from what he absorbed and not to copy…" Suddenly, she looked up and stared expectantly at Urahara. "There's a possibility they are related?"

"I don't believe in it."

"Revenge?" Yoruichi suggested, although her tone betrayed her words. She clearly didn't believe in it.

"No." The former captain said; his eyes half hidden by his hat.

"If it was, why would they involve Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"You're right, Kuchiki-san. They would have killed you, if that was the case."

"A simple vengeance would not have as its purpose attracting the attention of the entire Soul Society." Byakuya said, more to himself than to the reunited group.

He and Rukia exchanged quick glances. He didn't know how to receive such news whether with relieve or anger. Relief because Rukia wasn't the target of a senseless revenge. And anger because they had used her in that way.

Silence followed his statement, only being broken after a while by Urahara.

"What did the Espada tell you, Kuchiki-san?"

"Do not try to see through the reason. Reason usually blinds people. All what matters coexist far away from it." She repeated, feeling a chill went through her spine before such memory. "But what does it has to do with Ichigo?"

"Answer me something, Kuchiki-san. Be honest." Urahara asked and at seeing her nod, continued, "When Kurosaki-san moved to save you, do you think it was a rational decision?"

Rukia remembered her days in the sixth division while waiting for her judgment, when she knew Ichigo was there to rescue her. Despair and fear had overtaken her in the subsequent days in theSenzaikyū with no news.

"It was practically suicide."

"Yes, by the logic Ichigo could never win."

"But Ichigo never thought about it, because he knew he couldn't lose. He just acted." Yoruichi said.

"This, Kuchiki-san, is far away from the rational factor that the Espada mentioned. When he said 'all what matters', he was referring to feelings."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ichigo is the feeling and you are the fuel to it. You and all the people that are important to him.

"And why they copied Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked, attracting Byakuya's attention to her.

Until the preset moment, he kept silent, without further comment, just following Urahara's logic. But when Yoruichi mentioned his name, he turned to the former Captain waiting for a response.

"Kuchiki-san, the Espada said he would come back?"

'_Worry not, perverted girl. It is not over. We will be back... And we will be back soon.'_

"Yes."

"And did he say something else?"

"No." And trying to sound a little bit more confident, she added, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She avoided eye contact.

Byakuya knew she was lying and his interest on what the Espada who had copied him had told her increased further. What was she hiding? What didn't she want to say?

"They copy the look just by touch, right? But analyzing what Kuchiki-san told us, they didn't copy Ichigo, only Kuchiki Taichō."

"I thought they could copy only who has powers." Yoruichi commented.

"No." Rukia attested.

"You're right, Kuchiki-san. They copied Kuchiki Taichō for another reason."

"They can't copy Ichigo." She reasoned.

"I came to the conclusion that they can copy specific beings. Ichigo is not a human, but he's not a shinigami, neither a Visored."

"Are you referring to the complexity of Ichigo's powers and his inner hollow?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Exactly. Kurosaki-san's inner hollow is the key to what we need."

"Do not be vague, Urahara Kisuke."

"Hai, Hai, Kuchiki Taichō. How could they possibly copy you if they never touched you?"

"They also copied Inoue."

"And they didn't touch her, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"They don't need to touch. It happens psychically."

"And that would be?" The raven-haired girl asked, although she already knew the answer.

"They read your thoughts. And, in that very moment, you weren't thinking on Ichigo, Inoue or any other person, but on Kuchiki Taichō."

Byakuya stared at her and Rukia lowered her eyes immediately, unable to face him. If there was a thing she would welcome at that moment it would be a faint. Nothing could be more welcomed. Heavens! Urahara's comment sounded so improper that she didn't know how she could face her Nii-sama thereafter.

"Nevertheless, it is not related to the fact one can or cannot copy Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya attested, without averting his eyes from Rukia, who blushed heavily.

"It's exclusively related to her."

"Why me?" Rukia questioned, her eyes still glued on the floor.

"Because you're the link between Kurosaki-san, his friends, us and Kuchiki Taichō."

"But when Ichigo lost his powers…" Rukia tried, but was interrupted by Byakuya.

"Maybe he did not."

"Exactly, Kuchiki Taichō. He did not."

Rukia's eyes went wide before Urahara's comment and she raised her face to look at him. The three of them still glanced at her, when the former Captain commented in a low tone.

"And that's exactly what they are looking for. The power we couldn't find."

"What do you mean?"

"Get ready, Kuchiki-san, perhaps it's time to return Kurosaki-san's powers back."

* * *

**Japanese terms**

(23) Bento – It's a meal made at home to take away and eat somewhere else.

(24) Moshi, Moshi – Greeting spoken on the phone. It means "Hello".

* * *

**A/N – I hope you liked this chapter. I think it's a little brighter than the previous ones. To be honest I felt a lot of strange writing this. I was so used to sad scenes that it felt a little difficult to be written. I hope it's not this bad xD**

**I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. To be honest I was really thinking you all would leave me after their reunion and would never look at this fanfiction again. So you have no idea how relieved I felt when I read your reviews and thoughts. I'm also glad you think they were in character. I tried hard to make them IC, so it's good to know it's working.**

**I must've say it's funny to see your reactions while reading your reviews. I noticed many of you talking about the 'fucking heir' and how mad you were at me because of the false kiss scene and how you wanted to smack Byakuya and Rukia because of their stubbornness. Or how you already hate Katsurou. Tell me what you think about him. I'm looking for your opinions. **

**And OMG, guys! You're so awesome! 98 reviews in 6 chapters is more than I was expecting. Really. Also thank you to those who read the Portuguese version and are now re-reading and reviewing the English version. It means a lot to me. I also want to say thank you to the follows and favorites. And for your support. I always love when I receive a new PM, review or alert of favorite, follow and this kind of thing. So, if you want to say something, anything, just send me a review or PM. I'll gladly reply it ^^ **

**Now, replying some reviews:**

**ReckoningDay –** Hi, I'm glad to see you here again. I hope you like this chapter too and their interaction xD.

**LuciL06 –** Hey! Firstly, thank you so much for your reviews in all my chapters. Really, it means a lot to me. I'm glad you like my plot and fanfic. And to be honest, I never thought my fanfic is this realistic, but I'm glad someone thinks this way. I do my best to make them IC and it to look as real as possible, after what happened. Oh… it's good to know you like the end of chapter 5. It's my favorite last sentence, because I think it suits Byakuya and it's filled with emotions. I hope you keep obsessed with my story. I'm sorry if I'm not this too good with ByaRuki scenes, but feel free to tell me what you think and please be honest. Hope you enjoyed reading this one.

**ANONYMBYAKURUKIF – **Welcome xD. Oh thank you so much for your awesome review. I loved it so much. I'm glad you like my fanfic and don't think they're too slow. About Katsurou… Okay. You're not the only one who hates him. Sometimes I hate him myself. But if he's a good or bad person, I can't say. And I agree, someone should say to Ichigo that Rukia's heart already belongs to one man and it's not him. OMG. A grocery list? Thank you so much, my dear! I hope you like this chapter then. I hope see you here again.

**Well… for this chapter, could you please review it and say what did you think? The more reviews, the better ^^**

**Take care and thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart,**

**Velvetsins**


	8. Childish Games

**Hi, people!**

**Another quick update. This time a very special one. Yesterday (08/29) was DCYH's b-day. Yeap, 1 year writing this fanfic. I know I'm a very slow author. I'm sorry. 1 year and only 11 chapters written.**

**I still remember when wake up in the middle of the night and suddenly wrote the idea for this fanfic. It was something like"Don't Close Your Heart - ByaRuki shortfic with 7 chapters. Based on HIM's music." I think now it's too different from my very first idea xD. But I can say I'm satisfied. Really. I never expected my first ByaRuki fic, and a Bleachverse one, would get so much love of you all.**

**So. I'll talk a little bit more in the 2****nd**** A/N, for now… Hope you have a happy reading.**

**For this chapter there's no epigraph because there's the lyrics of 'Play God' by Deathstars. I know some of you don't like chapters with music lyrics, but this one fit this chapter and the Espadas quite good. So if you want to listen here you have the link ** www . youtube watch?v=Pc81Eim_DFU - **Just remove the spaces ^^**

**Thank you so much for those who kindly favorited, followed this story and reviewed the last chapter** (Noctis Vee Caelum; LuciL06; ReckoningDay; Kurosaki Uryuu; ANONYMBYAKURUKIF; RagelvlitsOver9000 and vicky73). **And to iivogelchen and Gaamatsu96, thank you for yours PM. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Special thanks: Mandy, who kindly proofread it for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OC's here mentioned.**

**Warning: Mild violence (I think) and torture.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Childish Games**

* * *

"Mayuri-sama!" Called Nemu, entering hastily in one of the rooms of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. "Mayuri-sama!"

Kurotsuchi turned to his lieutenant, angry. She knew how much he hated being interrupted during his researches. At that very time he was working on a prototype that could copy powers. The apparatus, although simple and limited, allowed him to understand the extension of the abilities of those who utilized it and, through a processor, it sent information to another one which enable its carrier to repeat the same power used by the first one.

Mayuri couldn't deny how fabulous were the powers of these news Espadas and he just loved the fact that Soul Society, at the moment, was too busy with more serious issues to realize he was using, unauthorized, Rukogai's Souls in his researches. It wasn't a so questionable thing, in his opinion. After all, someone had to be the guinea pig, isn't it?

The progress made so far consisted on uses of basic Kidō spells, but the Captain was sure that soon he would be able to copy more advanced kidō levels and Zanpakutō's powers.

"I said I did not want to be interrupted!" He snapped back, without turning to face her. His tone extremely rude.

"Pardon, Mayuri-sama! But you said that any abnormality in Hueco Mundo should be immediately reported," she said, bowing exaggeratedly.

Kurotsuchi instantly stopped what he was doing, placing the syringe he was ready to inject into his guinea pig back in another container. He turned to his lieutenant and faced her while wearing an angry expression.

"What happened in Hueco Mundo?"

"We found some information about the Espadas, Mayuri-sama." At the mention of the Espadas, Mayuri eyed her closely and hung up the device that connected the experimental subject to his computer. "Akon-san is processing the information now."

Shunpoing, they reached the central room. Akon typed furiously on the computer while copying the information to a small device attached to the big machine. His eyes roomed over the screen, analyzing the graphic when Mayuri approached.

"Kurotsuchi Taichō," he said, stopping to type. The copy continued to be done, but, as it reached the level of 70% it was automatically cancelled. "Kurotsuchi Fukutaichō and I noticed that the information about the Espadas we have been looking for these days were in the computer. We tried to access them, but no success. And when we try to copy them, whenever it reaches the level of 70% the copy is aborted."

Some windows started to be opened and closed. A report of the recently accessed files began to be generated, most of them weren't activated for some time by either of them — who had permission, besides, of course, Mayuri, to access the main computer. Codes appeared on the screen in an alarming speed.

"What are you trying to do, Akon? Show me this information immediately!"

"Kurotsuchi Taichō, I'm not the one who is doing this. The computer doesn't obey my commands. If I didn't know it's impossible, I'd say someone broke into our system!"

_'As if someone is smart enough to try to break into my system and control it.'_

"Tsk! Get out of my way!"

Pushing the third in command aside, the Captain moved closer and by flexing his fingers, he began to type some codes on the computer, sure it would be back to respond to his commands and the intruder, lose automatically the access. But it didn't happen. Mayuri was ready to block the entire system when Nemu interrupted him.

"Mayuri-sama, Akon-san already blocked and restarted the central system. He also did the backup of all the information, but it kept disobeying our commands."

Nodding, Akon confirmed it to his Captain and added, "I'm under the impression that someone familiarized with the system has full control over it right now."

Nonetheless, Mayuri didn't listen to his fellow workers and blocked the system shortly after. There was no way in the whole world for it to continue to respond to another person once restarted. But that wasn't what happened seconds after. The screen went completely black and more codes started to being generated until a message flashed on the display unit repeatedly _'All the information about Hueco Mundo will be deleted.'_

_Someone had dared to steal his data!_

The Captain wore an even more irate expression as he saw all the information being deleted from the central computer. This bad joke had gone too far. It was starting to annoy him. Whoever was doing it should stop, and soon, for it wasn't nearly funny as they supposed it to be.

Nevertheless, the state of anger of the Captain didn't last too long and as soon as the codes disappeared and computer started responding to his will, Akon and Nemu moved away, allowing him to start copying what he needed from it. The information about Hueco Mundo was still in the computer and even those concerning the Espadas could exceed the level of 70%.

Mayuri knew there was no way for someone to delete them. They could even steal, but never delete it forever. His system was formed by several interconnected smaller systems that could be dismembered in a situation like that to act individually. Therefore, the same information could be found all the systems.

The transaction was nearly completed when the screen went black again and a message began to being typed.

_'Let's play a game tonight?'_

And before Mayuri or his companions could do anything, the computer exploded. Pieces flew in all directions as the orange flames and the strong gray smoke engulfed the room of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

Nemu and Akon drifted away, covering their faces while Kurotsuchi continued to stare at his destroyed computer. An angry grimace plastered on his face when the last typed words flashed back on his mind.

Whoever was behind that joke, the Captain decided, definitely didn't know what was funny.

_'Let's play a game tonight?'_

* * *

The Soul Phone ranged once again and, anxious, Rukia thought it might be hollow warning. But it was not. It was nothing, as usual. She was tired of that hide and seek game.

With a sigh of annoyance, she was about to return the phone to her shirt pocked when it ranged again. Opening it, a message appeared on the screen.

_'Are you not coming home?'_

Ichigo was the one who sent the message. He was probably worried. Rukia had told him she would join them to study and had spent the whole day trying to read a book of applied physics while thinking how to tell him about his powers.

_'__Get ready, Kuchiki-san, perhaps it's time to return Kurosaki-san's powers back.'_

At first, she didn't know what to think. Being either for or against it? Restore Ichigo's powers was all what she wanted — to be a shinigami was part of him —, but not if she would see him getting hurt.

Her friend had a chance to have a normal life — something she had taken from him, in that fatidic night, when she had given him her powers. Would it be fair to take it away from him when he was so close to it? Would it be fair to take away the normality with which he was already getting used to be replace by an empty and uncertain hope?

However, she was sure Ichigo would never forgive her if something worse happened to his family and he could do nothing, simply because his friend had chosen his safety. So, if there really was a way to return those powers to him, she would gladly do. Ichigo was strong; he could run through this new obstacle. As always.

Yes. She would do it. She could do it.

Rukia stared at the orange sky and sighed. She had really spent too much time on the school terrace. No wonder Ichigo had messaged her. She should go away, but there was something keeping her there all the day ― even when her classes had finished just after lunch. A strange feeling. It was like she was being stalked. Watched. Fenced.

Whatever it was, Rukia decided she didn't like it.

She turned on her heels about to leave the place when she faced Katsurou. He was back-turned to her, next to the grids and facing the floor. Speaking at the mobile phone, he looked concentrated. Rukia watched him furrowing his brows once and twice and smiling. But it wasn't the smile she was used to see on his face. Spontaneous and contagious. No. It was far from it. It was almost... _Scary._

Rukia was ready to call him, but decided against it as she noticed his tone. He looked like a business man dealing with an unwanted issue.

"I am not asking. I never ask. I command."

That tone. _Those words._ It was as if she had ever heard someone talking like that.

"How do you expect me to work if I am limited in this way?"

Limited? What was he talking of? Rukia wanted to run away of there as soon as possible, but couldn't help feeling curious. What did he meant by limitation?

She barely had time to understand that first line as Katsurou's voice become more serious and irritable. A harsh whisper. Angry.

"Rules? I do not follow their rules. I create and follow my own rules."

And then something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eyes, the girl saw a shadow moving towards the stairs. But as fast as it came, it was gone. Rukia had a really bad feeling about it. Well, that was the perfect moment to leave. There was nothing more she wished to do there.

Nevertheless, when she had stepped back a little, towards the exit, she could hear him saying. In a low whisper, but as venomous as possible.

"Do not dare you to compare me with that arrogant man! I am not like him! I will wait the liberation of the limit today and today only!"

With an audible _click_, the phone was switched off and soon his voice reached her ears. And though his tone was softer now, she could detect a hint of scold behind his words.

"I know you are here." And then he smiled, turning to face her.

His smile seemed a little too forced for Rukia, something that has never happened before. His dimples were still there, the sparkle in his green eyes too, but that simple gesture, to bend the lips, never seemed so mechanical in his youthful face. Katsurou was always happy, but this time he was serious. Very serious.

"I never thought you were studious." He pointed to the book she hugged.

"I… am…" Rukia replied, still unsure of what she had just heard.

She had been taught, as soon as she entered the Kuchiki family, in one of her long and tedious etiquette lessons, about hearing a foreign conversation. Well… Although she couldn't help feeling curious, she couldn't also help feeling guilty. Correcting. Confused. Rukia was confused. That tone and those words used by Katsurou weren't something that matched the boy she knew and his eternal smile. But then again, who was Katsurou? Did she really knew him?

When silence took place between them for a long while, Katsurou ran his fingers through his hair and hastened to undo it. To speak something. Anything. He was visibly worried now. Had she been there since when? How much had she heard? Had she heard about whom he spoke up? For a moment, he regretted his sudden burst at the mention of Kuchiki Byakuya and the comparison made about them.

"What are you reading?"

"Applied physics. And you?" She asked, pointing to the book he was carrying.

"Nothing." His answer came almost dry as he closed the old book he consulted.

Then, a new smiled garnished his face and Rukia eyed him with increasing suspicious.

"I never knew you were studious too."

"But I am." He said, serious, putting the book back on his backpack.

And he wasn't lying. As a noble and only heir of the Miyazaki Clan ― to not mention his sick father and his extremely exigent grandfather ―, Katsurou always had to be the best at everything he did. Failures were not allowed. Not to the child who would be the future Captain of the Kidō Corps. He still remembered the afternoons he spent training hard and the few hours of sleep that were allowed, because he always had to wake up earlier than everyone on his mansion before going to the Shinō Academy.

"And the book fair?" He asked after a while, catching her by surprise. "I heard that you had no time to go so far."

"It's true," Rukia said, still uncomfortable with his strange behavior. "Family issues."

"I understand," _perfectly well_, he felt like adding. Then he noticed that the orange-haired guy wasn't around. "Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"At his home." And realizing he was arching an eyebrow before her sureness, she quickly added, "I think."

"And where is your home?"

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned, a little bit louder.

"Because I'll drive you home once we are back from the fair."

"What?"

"What you heard." He said and turned on his heels.

"You didn't even ask if I want to go."

"I know you want to."

"Not with you." Her honesty caught him off guard. Katsurou turned to face her, sorrow written on his eyes, which narrowed a bit.

"I know you live with the Kurosakis." And noticing that she stared at him, astonished, he asked, his tone a lot of gentle now, "Would you like to go with me?"

"I can't. Ichigo and his family await me. I should be there."

Noticing her reluctance, he decided to tease her.

"I thought you had said you would show me some places around the city, or did I misheard?"

"Are you charging me?"

"Just remembering, Miss Inattentive." He muffled a chuckle. "Come on, going out with me will not be that bad."

"It's not very nice of you to charge me."

"I already said I am not charging you. I just think it would be nice to go out with me."

Rukia felt a vein popping oh her forehead. Was he aware of how cocky and arrogant he was? She didn't know if she wanted to beat him because she found such a comment extremely bold or should laugh because she pitied him of such estimated opinion he had of himself.

Nevertheless, Rukia decided to consider the offer. In fact, she was in debt with him. She owed him a tour around the city and it wasn't the first time she gave up. And it would also be nice to relax and get some rest, because Rukia knew she wouldn't be able to study anymore. She was trying for hours and studied just a little or nothing. Besides, she could buy some new novels and mangas, right? She really needed to renew her collection. She couldn't bear the idea of re-reading the same stories anymore. And, maybe, find a new Chappy watch in the store next to the event.

Her violet eyes shone in delight before the possibility. A new Chappy watch, even if it wasn't limited edition, would surely cheer up her day.

"Let's go. You owe me two tours."

Rukia sighed. It wasn't fair. But since she had dropped out once, she thought it would be even less fair do it again.

"Right. But I need to get home early."

"Don't worry, Miss Inattentive, I will protect you."

"Puff… I never asked your protection." And saying so, she started walking towards the stairs to leave the terrace.

"Where are you going?" Katsurou asked, running after her.

"The Book Fair. Hurry up, Mr. Smiling. I won't slow down my pace because of you."

Hands in his pockets and a smile plastered on his face, the blond boy reached her, thinking about the surprise that waited her that day. They walked side by side, in comfortable silence, leaving the school when Rukia turned abruptly back. Her violet eyes narrowing as she seemed to look for something.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… It's just my head giving me ideas."

And though her response had come easy and had sounded true, Rukia was sure that it wasn't her mind's work.

'_Let's play a game of two?'_

'_Let's play a game tonight?'_

* * *

The afternoon was nearly fading out when Kuchiki Byakuya arrived to where the Book Fair took place. The hall of the old and abandoned Matsukura Hospital had been reformed months after the failed transmission of the Don Kanonji's show and the whole thing with the Demi-hollow. Now, it was used as a space to the most diversified events in the city. In that specific week, the book fair.

People of all the ages walked among the corridors and the various sales stands installed. Byakuya looked in all the directions, his expression neutral, looking for something minimal different in the crowd, but the sea of teenagers, children and youngsters walking and running from one side to another preventing him from seeing whatever easily.

The noisy of laughter and sealers trying to force their books over the clientele was deafening. And annoying. Altisonant. People smiled, leaving the fair with several bags filled with comics, novels and other books. Talking aloud, laughing and bumping into one another unintentionally, just to say, very lowly, an empty apologize.

At that time, he noticed, the book fair was emptier than it should have been the whole day. Or during the whole week, since that was the last day that the event would take place. Several stands were empty and the vendors that had too many books to sell created crazy promotions, trying to get rid of what rested on their shelving.

Byakuya kept walking past the corridors, dodging from people that walked fast for him, leaving the place. He couldn't avoid the thought of how ironic it sounded to see those people leaving while he was just arriving.

His senses heightened, he kept looking for any signal or indication of the Espadas. There was no different reaitsu, and until the present moment, nothing strange had happened.

How could there be? As they copied humans, the Espadas could mask and erase their spiritual energy traces, which prevented them from being recognized as hollows. Looking for them was like be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Impossible and irritating.

Nevertheless, he couldn't dissipate that bad feeling that followed him the whole day and that only increased as he received Urahara's call early. It was like if someone was eyeing him. Following and measuring his actions. As if every step he took was watched by someone or something. Simply weird. A sensation he wasn't used nor didn't want either.

He was on his Ryokan**(25)**, working on some reports, but quickly moved to the Book Fair, place where most of people would be in that day. Though the former captain hadn't said anything about the place, Byakuya was sure that if something important would happen it would be in that place. There was no much information about the Espadas, but Byakuya had noticed, on his few days in front of the case, that if there was something they liked best was to call attention. And what better place to do it than a book fair?

What surprised him, however, was the fact that nothing had happened until the present moment. _'Let's play a game tonight?'_ It was what Urahara had told him. It was what had appeared on the computer screen of the Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Byakuya couldn't hate more his opponent for playing childishly.

It was when he noticed a petite shadow frame running among the corridors until it disappear from a door that lead to the undergoing parking. He didn't have time to recognize her physical characteristics, but he could see, undoubtedly, that she had waved, trying to catch his attention. He didn't have time to. Byakuya narrowed his eyes a little and went after her. There was no different reiatsu, but by the description he had about one of the Espadas - that always assumed a feminine frame, plus the sensation he had been with the whole day and the annoying noisy rattles attached to her detachable purple hair, he was absolutely sure she was there. And by her attitude she hadn't tried anything, yet. She was just kidding.

As he reached the door, his Soul Phone rang out loudly. It must be Urahara, once again. Focused, he ended the call and thought of switch off the device, but gave up on the idea as it ranged again.

Postponing his search, he answered the phone, but said nothing waiting the former captain to speak first.

"We still couldn't find them and no one manifested any different power yet. But Yasutora-san said that Kuchiki-san just arrived at the fair together with…"

He didn't wait for Urahara to finish whatever he wanted to say and closed the phone, placing it back on his pockets. He let go of the doorknob and returned to the fair, decided to find Rukia first.

She shouldn't be here, but at Kurosaki Ichigo's house. And if she was there it only meant the brat boy was with her. And if the human was there it would result on problems.

_Rukia... where are you?_

He tried to concentrate himself on her reiatsu, but, it seemed, she chose exactly that day to keep it perfectly under control and hidden.

'_Because you're the link between Kurosaki-san, his friends, us and Kuchiki Taichō.'_

_Rukia..._

He had no time to look for her among that entire amount of people, so he closed his eyes and in a few seconds everything around him was black colored and thousands of reirakus started swinging in front of him.

Innumerable ribbons all white moving from one side to another, wiggling at the rhythm of a nonexistent breeze. And then, when he had traveled almost all the path, he could see two red ribbons. Rukia and... Who else? Could it be Kurosaki Ichigo? But he had no time to think of it when one of them disappeared, resting only one he promptly grabbed.

Urahara's words flashed back on his mind as he reopened his eyes, knowing her precise location.

_'Let's play a game tonight?'_

Indifferently of what game they wanted to play, Byakuya was sure he wouldn't let them come out victorious that night.

_'I'll play Dark and you'll play Light'_

* * *

Ice cream cones in hands, Katsurou was still trying to go across the sea of people to reach Rukia who waited him inside the Hospital.

Several people were leaving the event that hour and he hoped, impatiently, he admitted, for a chance to stay close her without disturbances.

Smiling, he dodged from some obstacles on his way. He couldn't waste that chance. To be there with Rukia and alone, without any interference of her human annoying friends ― mainly without the presence of Kurosaki Ichigo, the most bold of them ― was a rare event, one he should quickly take advantage of. Every and any moment alone with Rukia should be used to build emotional bonds and strengthen their relationship.

Yes. He would never throw a chance like this. He wasn't stupid enough. He would prove that with or without Kuchiki Byakuya's consent he could win Rukia's heart. Yes, he would prove. He was sure of it. The destiny was smiling at him and if there was a thing that Miyazaki knew was interpreting smiles. He knew that, this time, he wouldn't lose. He would prove to those ones who kept emphasizing the similarities between him and Kuchiki Byakuya ― that never existed, in his opinion ―, that when an opportunity appeared to him, he grabbed and used it.

To think about the arrogant noble made Katsurou's day grew cloudy again. He didn't want to remember the discussion he had in the phone moments before, let alone that Rukia almost found him badmouthing her brother. But it couldn't be helped. He couldn't prevent his overreaction. Not when there was such an important mission at stake and he was conditioned to that stupid gigai that limited 80% of his powers. His humor only worsened when they mentioned that Kuchiki Byakuya had made no objection and was following the rule since he accepted the mission and plus, that he should follow the captain's conduct. How? It wasn't like his task in the Living World was simple as the Captain Kuchiki had assumed.

The fair-haired man was near the Hospital entrance when his Soul Phone started ranging.

"Damn it! Not now!" He cursed under his breath, holding the two cones with one hand to reach the phone with the other.

The screen that had been black and silent for the last few days, had dramatically changed, with a large area in blue, indicating what barrier was in danger

By mapping the size of the area, Katsurou sighed irritably and throwing the cones at the nearest trash, he looked into the lobby as he thought that wouldn't be in that afternoon he would enjoy Rukia's company.

In the next second, mind totally in blank, he went into the back seat of a taxi and was heading, as fast as he could, out of the city. After all, he had work to do and Miyazaki Katsurou never neglected his duties.

'_I want rule all... rule you.'_

* * *

Twenty minutes went by since Katsurou had left to buy ice-cream and he still hadn't returned. Rukia didn't know if she should be angry for such delay or let him behind and just get home.

The idea of abandoning him, when he willingly went to buy ice-cream for both of them made her feel a little bit guilty. But only a bit. She couldn't deny they had spent a very pleasant afternoon together, talking about books and walking around the corridors filled with stands and hectic people while she remembered of buying books for all her friends and her Nii-sama.

She didn't know what went in her mind to buy a book for her Nii-sama. For Ichigo and the others, well... Ichigo's birthday was close. It wasn't like he loved books, but she couldn't lose the chance to tease him. Inoue wished for a very long a new different recipe's book ― Rukia couldn't understand how she enjoyed eating such foods ―, and she already could see the red-haired girl clapping hands and her eyes shining in happiness while wearing those funny grimaces and thanking her the whole century. It made Rukia laugh, happy. She also had found books for Sado and Ishida.

But for Byakuya... why the hell had she bought something to him? It wasn't like she knew the kind of book he liked or if he was an assiduous reader. The fact she had seen him a few times in the library didn't mean too much. She simply couldn't understand why she bought a book to him. She simply... she simply wanted to gift him something. No matter how ridiculous she would look.

Rukia looked at her mobile. Thirty minutes had goneby. Should she stay or go out? Would it be fair to leave him behind? She couldn't say she didn't like his company. Nishimura Katsurou was a nice person and always seemed to face the problems smiling ― something she admired the most in him.

Nevertheless, she also couldn't help feeling strange when near him. She couldn't help thinking that smiling that much was, to say the last, suspicious. Sometimes he remembered her of Captain Ichimaru. The mere thought sent a chill up her spine.

She also couldn't forget how he behaved earlier at the phone. Aggressive. Irritated. Totally different from the Katsurou she knew... but who was Katsurou on the end?

The feeling of being watched wrapped her once again and Rukia looked back to certificate herself she wasn't crazy, but this time she saw nothing. Not even a shadow.

She felt suffocated. Really bad. The feeling of being watched the whole day didn't go out of her mind. It sounded like craziness, but... it wasn't. Perhaps... Perhaps she was just tired. She knew the mind could pull someone's leg when one is overtired. Was she really tired? Perhaps it was only... Perhaps she would do better out of there. Perhaps she could buy a new Chappy watch and then wait for Katsurou in front of the park. He wouldn't care about it, right? And buying a Chappy watch was one of her intentions since the beginning of the afternoon, after all. Yes, buy a new watch was surely be good plan. One that made her features to lighten up and her eyes shone in anticipation.

With such thought, she headed to the park, when, all of sudden, someone touched her shoulder. Rukia only had time to muffle a surprised scream as she met a pair of violet orbs staring straight at her in an indistinguishable sparkle of malice.

"_Cause I wanna Play God… God… God… God… God__…"_

* * *

He was in pain. So much pain. And it couldn't be helped. He was hot. Hotter than he had ever felt before in his entire life. Burning. Pain spreading all over his body. Reaching ever minimal nerve, making him want to scream. But he couldn't either.

He could do nothing. Just sit there, eyes wide open, breath pulled strongly to his nostrils. Lips tightly closed around a cigar to which he was greatly reverse.

The strong smell of fuel, plus the smoke that emanated from the cigar kept him from breathing properly. But, worsen than it was only the music that filled his ears. 'Mask' by the classical composer Toru Takemitsu. One of his favorite songs ever being played in that horrible moment.

He allowed himself to close his eyes for a brief second, trying to ignore the pain he felt and how the gentle sound of the flutes, in an lugubrious and dark melody, awakened feelings he shouldn't feel in that very moment.

As the security chief of big events like that, it was his duty to ensure the safety of everyone there. Make sure that everyone would leave that parking alive, no matter how much he would suffer in the process.

But it seemed particularly difficult when he found himself tied to a chair, having his wrists bounded and his fingers firmly glued around seven candles that melted slowly, burning his hands and making that the glue mixed with a strong acid previously passed, corrode his already sensible palms. He couldn't show his pain. He couldn't scream, cry and not even move a bit.

The rule was clear: he couldn't succumb to the pain under any circumstances. If he faint, the cigar on his mouth would escape and hit the floor washed with fuel. Inflammable material and fire wasn't a good or interesting combination. Everything would explode, including the 150 people that were there in 60 cars. A media of two to three people a car. All those live depended on one single person. He.

He had to bear it, even if it hurt him. Even if he ended up with amputated hands afterwards. He had to endure it. And just a little longer.

"_I want to play God... With you"_

* * *

Byakuya was afraid he couldn't be fast enough. He feared not finding Rukia before something happened. Such fears were only confirmed when, seconds later, Rukia's reiatsu shot for a moment to be controlled soon after.

More than faster, he reached the recipient where he kept his Gikongan and swallowed it, leaving the faux body. A curt nod was sufficient to make the Gikongan understand he should get out of there as soon as possible and take care of his gigai. Soon, he entered the Hospital's underground parking, opening the double-faced iron doors.

The atmosphere was silent and sparingly illuminated. The light bulbs, mostly turned off, fought to stay lit, as if something pulled the electricity. The smell of fuel as well as the melted wax was strong, almost cloying. And then, when the lamps finally were kindled, he could see, even though he had already felt their presence before, two female moving in a vast space in the center of the parking. Their movements were fluid, graceful, and full of a silent, but unrestrained rage. Handling Zanpakutous of the purest white, two girls confronted one another.

Petite form and short hair, there was nothing that could differentiate them, except the brightness in their eyes identically violet. Whilst there was a determined fire in one, there was perverse malice in another and Byakuya didn't need more than it to find out who was the real Rukia.

Both took some steps away, watching one another. They seemed oblivious to his presence there. Rukia panted and with a movement that impressed him for a moment, she disappeared shunpoing, only to reappear behind her opponent, her lips barely moving as she muttered a bakudō spell.

"_Bakudou nº4 – Hainawa!_**"**

A string of yellow energy flowed from her hands to trap the Espada, but it never reached its target. In one fluid motion, she escaped from the bakudō and appeared behind Rukia, also shunpoing, copying her first movement. The Zanpakutō directed to her neck.

Byakuya couldn't help widen his eyes slightly, surprised, and, thereby, made his first move, drawing his Zanpakutō. Quickly, he stood between them. Blades clashing when her razor met his. Stunned, the girl stepped backwards, staying out of his reach.

"Don't think about intruding!" She said, a glint of defiance in her eyes.

The Espada lowered her Zanpakutō, trying to control a smirk and Byakuya couldn't hate more this act. Right below the spotlight, he couldn't help but admiring the similarity between them. They were eerily alike. There was only one difference and he had realized it during the brief time they fought. It was malice. Although Rukia knew that her opponent would use it against her, she seemed unable to use such perverse tricks to surprise her enemy.

"If you do anything, he will..." And pointed to a man sitting in the chair which was obviously unable to see them. "Make this whole place explode."

Byakuya followed her finger, watching the security man coughing with a cigar in his mouth. His eyes were watery, modestly shed tears running down his face. One could say by his expression that he was experiencing the purest pain. The music, which had stopped for a few moments, had returned to play, filling the atmosphere at funereal rhythm.

Byakuya averted his eyes from the poor, tortured man and focused his attention on Rukia, who stared back at him.

"Nii-sama..." Her tone was low, but surprised.

He knew, by the repentance almost palpable on her eyes, that Rukia felt guilty for the torture the man was suffering. But there was more. There was fear on her eyes. There was anger. There was...

"The cars are filled with people..." The false Rukia said, pointing around and smiling. "150 people are in them... 150 people will die. Unless..."

His eyes averted from Rukia and turned to the Espada. Now he understood the mix of feelings on her expressive violet eyes. There was fear for all those lives; there was anger in relation to that dirty game and guilty because she always believed that everything was her fault. That if those people died it was because she wasn't able to save them.

"Unless the game is played as previously agreed. Which does not include you as participant."

Byakuya felt like raising an eyebrow at her victory smile. Did she really believe that it could convince him? Was that the kind of game she had in mind? Threaten him with the lives of the 150 people when she had the audacity to point her sword at Rukia?

He fixed his gaze sideways on Rukia when she stepped forward, in an attempt to stop him from doing anything. She was injured, not seriously, but it was enough to make him feel his anger increasing towards the Espada. Her tekkou white gloves were stained with her blood and her shihakushō had a tear at the height of her belly.

Byakuya made no move, but his lips were in a straight, hard line of the purest anger. "Nii-sama, don't!" was the anguished line of Rukia that he had already read on her eyes. Nonetheless, he paid no attention to her silent request. He wasn't going to be controlled by such opponent or letting Rukia be injured just to indulge an evil desire of a machiavellian game like that.

Then he noticed the wounds that the Espada had suffered. Gloves stained with blood, cuts throughout the little exposed skin and face and a large tear in the shinigami uniform. The same local. Belly. There was nothing different about them. Nothing, nothing, nothing. _Except..._ Except the watch that adorned the Espada's left wrist.

She smiled. Unrestrained malice in the gesture. And Byakuya compressed his lips further as he tried to suppress his wrath when he realized the cruel game that was actually being played there. Fury rose within him, flowing fast through his body. And then, her lips moved in a half smile as she murmured a hadō spell.

_"Hadou nº 63 – Raikouhou!"_

A sphere of concentrated yellow energy has formed on her palm, ready to be launch against Rukia. It had taken the form a lightening highly destructive.

However, in a speed that she couldn't keep with her eyes, Byakuya appeared in front of Rukia and created a protective barrier.

_"Bakudou nº 81 – Danku_."

The false Rukia wore a grimace of surprise as she felt herself colliding against the wall, being trapped by a _Shitotsu Sansen_. She growled angrily, biting her lower lip and before she could even realize it, Rukia's Zanpakutō was on her throat.

"Don't dare you touch him."

_'Cause I'm the trigger that'll start this game'_

* * *

Rukia couldn't say that one day she would get used to it. Seeing herself without being in front of the mirror was totally surreal. Face to face, they both stared at one another without saying a word. The only sound that filled the atmosphere was of the classical music.

After just dismiss Chappy ― the Espada didn't bother at all ―, Rukia was trying to decide if what she had just heard was a serious proposal or just a delusion of an insane mind. She was really tending to the second option for it was impossible that someone would suggest something like that without being crazy.

Locked in the parking, Rukia could see dozen of cars with all their owners inside, seeming froze. What were they doing there? Why didn't they leave? Why did they stood as if petrified?

"All of them are still here."

When her own voice ― No. A voice similar to her own, Rukia tried to remember, reached her ears, she turned to her copy and furrowed her brows.

"This is my game. Win me and they won't die."

"What?" She questioned, exalted. "What are you talking about?"

"The lives of those people depends on your ability to beat me. On your speed to defeat me too. If you can..."

A cough drew her attention to a man sitting a few meters away, holding candles and with a cigar placed on his mouth. His brown eyes were watery and his expression was of who was in pain.

She moved to help him, however, the Espada acted faster, drawing her Zanpakutō.

"I said no!" Her voice came angrily as she advanced against Rukia, who, thinking quickly, drew her own Zanpakutō and stopped her attack. "Firstly, beat me down!"

"What?"

"Kill me, if you can..." She said, wearing a sadistic smirk.

Rukia bit her bottom lip as she walked away, analyzing her opponent. She knew she couldn't underestimate her. The lives of 150 people lay on her hands. But how to fight herself? From what she knew, her enemy knew all her techniques as well how and when to use them. Not to mention the exactly way to defend from them. The only element she could count on was... _The surprise. _

"If you won't attack me, then I will. _Hadou nº 33 Soukatsui!_**"**

When the ball of blue energy came out from the palms of the Espada, Rukia knew what to do and it didn't include, in any way, to lose.

_"I'll play dark and you'll play you"_

* * *

"I won," she said, a hint of satisfaction, yet fearful, shaking within her. "Now, keep your promise."

However, the Espada didn't flinch by being trapped between Rukia and the wall and to have the tip of a sword against her throat.

"Will you give me Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia seemed to hesitate before the mention of her friend and her grip around the hilt of the katana intensified. The doppelganger, in turn, grinned again before her reaction. Given the lack of response, she teased, "And then?"

"Never."

"What about him?" She looked at Byakuya.

"You won't touch him." Her voice was firm, almost angry.

"Then, I..." She motioned to drop herself.

"If you try, I will kill you."

To prove she really would, Rukia forced her Zanpakutō against the throat of her opponent, decided to hurt her badly, but before she could do her any harm, Byakuya reached for her own waist and pulled back. A few meters way, she stared at him dumbfounded, unable to understand his sudden reaction when the Espada get rid of the bakudō and stared at them.

"You found it faster than I thought. Have you been reading my thoughts?"

"I do not need reading the thoughts of such an inferior opponent as you to know what you will do."

"Your arrogance makes me laugh, Nii-sama." And though she did it, her tone was serious, as if she was offended. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her. I don't want to get hurt too."

Rukia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. There were no words to describe what she felt at that moment. There was no way to not feel nauseated. That they were linked, well... she already knew it. She had noticed it when she had smitten her enemy and ended getting hurt too. But whether how that bond was made or when it was created, she didn't know. She found it out at seeing her opponent went against her fiercely and, as if it was just a training, moved away, without even daring to touch her.

But even knowing all of this, in that very moment, when she mentioned Byakuya, Rukia knew she didn't care if she would get hurt too. She just wanted to protect him. Let him out of this cruel game.

"How?" Came out her low whisper, wanting to know how and when the connection was made.

"Do you remember it?" She pointed to the watch. "Your beautiful Chappy watch? Limited edition... Friends gift..."

"The child in the square..."

"I like it..." The false Rukia began, but at seeing her thoughtful expression, she sighed with irritation and explained, "I can copy the appearance, but if I have a personal object, I can link myself to the person and feel what she feels. It's particularly good, don't you think?"

"These people..." Rukia murmured, recovering herself from such a shock. "Free them..."

"I think you haven't understood yet that you can't hurt me," she pointed out, referring to the fact Rukia had went against her. "This object had sentimental value, right? Because it was given by people to whom you're emotionally linked."

"You should be ashamed of revealing your skills so early to your opponent."

"In any way, it's not like one of you could win me." She said, blowing her nails, noticing that one of them had been strongly broke. "And I also doubt you would find out what I want you to discover. I don't like to be always mysterious. It annoys me sometimes, you know."

Byakuya and Rukia continued watching her in silence, as she suddenly clapped her hands in an excited and very childish gesture, while adding, "But you had asked me about the people, right? I almost forgot about them." She lightly rubbed her bottom lip before giggling softly. "Did you really think I was going to free them if you won? It seems we have a little fool here." She laughed, clapping her hands loudly this time. "Look, I'm sorry... but..."

In a quick motion, she threw a knife towards the security chief. The object reached a high speed and would hit his throat if wasn't Byakuya to catch it a few inches from its target.

As a reaction, the false Rukia bit her lower lip hard, feeling irritated. How dare they to challenge her in her own game? Did they really think they could win? Then there was the freak speed of Byakuya that she failed to follow with her eyes. He simply stood next Rukia and then, in the next second, he was holding the razor she had thrown.

"How?" She couldn't help but ask this question in a struggled tone.

"I will not explain the differences between our skills because I do not believe that even explaining, someone like you would understand."

"Being arrogant again, Nii-sama," she said, trying to get any reaction of him, but failing miserably as the mask of indifference was still there, adorning his face.

Her grip around the hilt of the Zanpakutō intensified when Rukia withdrew the cigar from the tortured man's mouth. He struggled a request to her do nothing. His face was contorted into a grimace of pure despair. He knew he could, nor should, be helped.

She watched as the girl used a kidō to heal his hands, when a malevolent smirk washed over her features. Her mind working quickly as she cut her own throat.

_'This is my game and I only I can win it.'_

Both of them fell to the ground at the same time, the cigar barely escaped out Rukia's hand when she hit the floor, kneeling. Blood formed in her mouth and she spat out a large amount of the viscous and scarlet liquid, starting to feel out of breath. The steely taste engulfed her tongue and she touched her throat to stanch the wound.

Rukia closed her eyes for a brief moment, feeling a lot of pain and when she reopened them again, she found herself supported by Byakuya. His face a mere inches from hers.

'_Cause I want to play God... with you'_

* * *

Terror consumed him as he saw Rukia hurt like that. Precise and fast, he held her in his arms, starting to heal her with kidō. His face very close to hers as he watched her shut her eyes in pain.

Uncontrolled rage swept over every little pore of his body. Anger of the Espada and himself, for not having foreseen that she would do something like that. For not preventing Rukia from being injured.

Byakuya looked up and stared at the false Rukia that, interestingly, wasn't hurt. He was so concerned on healing Rukia that was with surprised he noticed her triumphant smile and following her gaze, he noticed the matchstick lit only a few millimeters from the ground.

The flames licked the ground and the sound of studs breaking loose, along with the screams of people being burned turned the ambient chaotic. Bonnets loosened up the cars and collided against wall or one another. The grayish smoke was dense and hindered his vision.

Shunpoing, he pulled way, bringing Rukia with him as the roof and walls collapsed, creating a huge noise. Soon, he was out of the parking, near the street, watching the fire spreading around and hearing the people shouting in despair as their bodies were consumed by the flames. The smell of burnt flesh invaded his nostrils. Putrid and strong. The smell of death.

Screams echoed in the moonless night and little by little, the people who could get out of their cars fell one over the other, piled up. Grunts came out of their mouths, a painful and endless wail. Grievous.

Their eyes were widened as they stretched their arms to him, seeking for the help that never came. A help that was no longer possible. Children, adults, elderly and young people dying in the flames, being consumed by the orange and red fire. Bold and vibrant colors. Warm colors. Colors that, at that time, represented the death.

And then, when the first souls left their bodies, the Espada joined him, stopping a few steps behind, while Pluses surrounded them.

Byakuya analyzed them closely. They didn't look like common Pluses. They were far from resembling souls who had just left their bodies in agonizing pain. They surrounded the Captain and the Espada, with a conviction he had never seen before. Their fingers were flat, looking like hooks, as if they wanted to reach and hurt them. Their eyeballs were filled by a white color and its chains dragged on the ground, creating a sound annoyingly tinny. Loud. Strong. Jiggling. Almost like a macabre howl. A chilling melody. The symphony of death.

A little closer now, Byakuya watched how they grabbed the chains and pulled them out, making they break up in the process. The cries became louder, shrill, as the place where should be their hearts became a perfectly round hole, occupying the upper part of their chest. As expected, they disappeared as soon as their chains were uprooted and Byakuya knew they would reappear in Hueco Mundo to finish their transformation.

"I told you would never understand unless I show it."

Her tone was arrogant and presumptuous. Her posture was so petulant and she was so sure that she had surprised him that she didn't realize he was no longer in front of her, but behind her now. His Zanpakutō directed to her neck. The Espada jumped in place, but soon calmed down and turned to him, a half smile playing on her lips.

"I believe I have warned you to not reveal everything to your opponent." His tone was cold, hard.

"If you do it, you'll hurt her." She pointed at an unconscious Rukia on the floor, but at seeing he had made no mention to get away, her voice grew unsure. "Is that what you want? Your girl hurt?"

She was teasing him and Byakuya could have smiled before such arrogance, but he only felt mad at that moment. His eyes narrowed slightly before her attempt to frighten him and his answer came quick and insensitive.

"My girl will be fine if you are no longer connected."

The Espada's eyes popped open, in a gesture so typical of Rukia when she was surprised that Byakuya thought they never resembled and distinguished one another so much. She touched her wrist, looking for the watch, but as she didn't find it her face was overwhelmed by fear and confusion. When had this happened?

"I never expected that someone with such low skills would be able to accompany my shunpo."

She blinked, knowing the exact moment he had stolen the watch. Terribly frightened, the false Rukia pulled away from his Zanpakutou, ready to use hers against the opponent when his voice filled her ears, resounding.

"_Chire, Senbonzakura."_

At his command, the katana broke into several pink blades that scattered towards her in a blind fury. However, they never reached their target for another millions of rose blades collided against his owns.

Byakuya closed his lips in a hard line as his opponent showed up.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, it does not please me." His voice was deep, identical to Byakuya's, but his tone was almost playful. "But it will not be this time that your Shikai will work."

The girl was lying on his shoulder, an expression of deep relief on her face for having been saved. Byakuya noticed when, at the same time, they both made their blades returning to condense into a katana. Despite looking perfectly equal, and the Captain being under the impression he was looking in a mirror, Byakuya knew that there were slight differences between them and their copies, mainly in the behavior issue.

Frozen in place, he watched the Espada opening a Garganta and disappearing with his companion.

Byakuya looked at his surroundings, the smoke had lessened, but was still there. Chaos was the right word to describe what happened. The ambulances, police car and fire truck was getting closer. The sirens became louder. Byakuya picked Rukia up in his arms. His expression still hard as he saw her clothes soaked with blood. She protested at first, but he gave her a look that she quickly understood as _'do not move'_. Settling her better in one arm, he moved his right hand to heal her with kidō, but she rapidly pulled away and shook her head.

"I am fine." She said, closing her eyes wearily.

"Do not speak." His tone was low, serious, hardly showing the concern he felt.

_Silly girl... _

Always putting the others above herself. So badly hurt and saying she was fine just to not worry him.

He started walking away from the chaos that had settled with the arrival of the police there. Soon, it would get worse when the firefighters arrived. Two fingers pressed to her forehead, his lips barely moved as he murmured _'Hakufuku'_, a kidō spell to make her forget what had happened moments ago.

Rukia's expression became placid and a smile graced her features when cherry petals seemed to surround her. Then, her vision became blurred and her eyelids closed, as if they were too heavy to stay opened. Byakuya knew perfectly well that this effect wasn't only because of the injury, but the kidō spell he had just used on her. Rukia's voice was sleepy and low as she questioned.

"Where are we going?"

"Home." His answer was short and low, not wanting to wake her up from her torpor state.

Byakuya looked ahead, pressing her subconsciously in his arms. The sensation of seeing her hurt tearing his chest apart. Rage was still present there, but the guilt and worry were almost overwhelming. The idea that it might have been worst, tormenting him.

"Thank you, Nii-sama..."

"_I'll play Dark and you'll play..."_

* * *

**Japanese Terms**

(25) Ryokan – Kind of traditional Japanese hostel. It offers to the tourists the experience of knowing the traditional Japanese lifestyle, in a stylized and comfortable way.

* * *

**A/N – For those who suspected the Espadas, I think now it's clear. Congrats for the ones who linked them to something bad xD**

**And here you have it. A chapter that has a few ByaRuki interactions, but is too important for their relationship in the following chapters – and also for the plot. **

**I must've say when I wrote this chapter I was too stressed at my work. Really. We would attend a Book Fair. Our 1st one and I was far too stressed with the arrangements. So, I think that was the only way I found to ease that horrible tension. I wanted to kill someone badly. Hahaha. Thanks God, I could control myself and only killed some people in this chapter. **

**It took me 2 months to write. I was like 2 MONTHS. OMG. I never take this much to write but it couldn't be helped. This chapter wasn't in my plans, so I started it because I wanted to talk about the Espadas, somehow I felt my plot was to plain and not good enough, so I wanted to show more of them and to connect all the parts, all the characters in a game took me more than I expected. **

**I also apologize if Byakuya looked a bit slow to react after he knew they're linked. I know he's a smart and fast character, but somehow I couldn't rush things. Rukia's life was at stake and we all know how Byakuya usually ponders his actions and in this special case, I felt like he needed a confirmation before acting. And it ended with a severely wounded Rukia. Besides that, it's intimately related to a very special power of our Espadas, which will be reveled in the following chapters.**

**And I know some of you don't like Katsurou, but I can't simply kill him. As I said, he's a very important character and somehow I feel like I should tell you more of him. Don't you think it'd be far too cliché uses him as a way to get Byakuya jealous? Well… I just want to show that people are good and bad and that Katsurou can be more than the guy Rukia needs to hate because she loves Byakuya. Real life is not this way, right? At least I think so.**

**Well… I want to thank everybody that follow this story, favorite, read and review it to me. You all who always encourage me to write this story even better, to search and spend some hours of my days studying the characters and thinking of how to write the next chapter. But it's nothing because I love writing about them (ByaRuki) and Bleachverse. I love to write for you all. I spend hours of my day thinking of what would you think if I put the things this or that way. **

**I also must've say every time I receive a good feedback I grew unsure of my writing (reverse effect xD), because I feel like every chapter I need to write it even better. To make it even better, to put emotions, to work on the plot, to make it realistic and this sort of thing. To surpass the expectation and surprise you all. And rest assured, I will always do my best. In this and the other fanfics I plan to update here. I never thought I would only be able to update 11 chapters in 1 year writing this fanfic, but it couldn't be helped. I also never thought I'd get so many reviews and for this, I think I really want to thank you all for everything. Really. I have no words to say how thankful I am. **

**I apologize if I talk too much, but yesterday was a very special day to me and I just needed to say it. So, again, thank you so much.**

**I'm also sorry if I still couldn't reply your reviews. I'll do it as soon as possible.**

**Now, replying some reviews:**

**LuciL06 – **I agree with you, Katsurou is more than persistently annoying. He's stupid too… but I think it's what makes him different. Or not. I'm glad you enjoyed reading their interaction. I always find too difficult to write about them, so it's good to know you like it. There'll be romance, not now, but there'll be. Perhaps some sexual tension in the following chapters. I need to work better on their relationship to turn it a little bit romantic xD Hope you like this chapter as well.

**ReckoningDay – **Hi, xD! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the lack of ByaRuki interaction, but I still hope you enjoy reading it.

**ANONYMBYAKURUKIF – **So I think you'll be surprise after seeing this uploaded chapter too. Hope this new chapter will be also a good way to start or finish your day again. Btw, I promise next chapter there will be more ByaRuki interactions. This time in private. I'm glad you don't think it's a bad thing, since I really like to write about all the characters ^^ and not only the main couple.

**I think that's all for now guys.**

**Thank you again. And I don't know when I'll be able to update next chapter. Perhaps next week or in the next one. I just hurried the previous updated to post this chapter yesterday, which I couldn't do. xD But I still hope you like it.**

**Now, I'll sleep. It's almost 2am here and I'm far too sleepy. **

**Take care you all.**

**Velvetsins. **


	9. Poisoned Confidence

**Hello, guys!**

**Here I am to update chapter 9 - Poisoned Confidence. After that dark chapter, this one is a little bit lighter. Or so I think.**

**Marek, I don't know when you'll be able to read this, but this chapter is for you. Hope it can lighten up your mood :3 and of course, you like this small gift.**

**Thank you to you all who favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me. Also thank you for those who reviewed last chapter **(avid reader 2.0; RagelvlitsOver9000; Kurosaki Uryuu; Noctis Vee Caelum; vicky73; Bella-swan11; ANONYMBYAKURUKIF; ReckoningDay; Nyanmaru94; Guest; LuciL06)**.**

**Special thanks: Mandy, who kindly proofread it for me and my cousin who helped a lot with this chapter and the next one explaining about Ryokan and Hanabi Taikai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OC's here mentioned.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Poisoned Confidence**

* * *

_**"I'm gonna be here for you from now on. **__**This you know somehow. **__**You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now"**_

_**Making Memories of Us – Daughtry **_

Everything seemed to spin. All the things seemed to lose in a confused, obscured spiral. Images appeared and disappeared in her mind in a senseless whirl, dissolving slowly and then condensing imprecisely. Everything looked like… _A dream._ If it was, she needed to wake up. Reality could never be so bad after all.

Once Rukia opened her eyes, still feeling dizzy and sleepy, she felt an urge to close them almost instantly and just continue to sleep. She was so tired and sore as if she had a very intense battle last night, which wasn't true.

Her mobile went off and lazily she raised her arm to catch it and answer.

"Moshi, moshi"

"_Rukia! How are you?"_

"Ichigo? Why are you calling me? Can't you just knock on the door, idiot?"

"_No need to reply. By your rude greeting I know you're more than fine!" _He exclaimed, irritated. "_And you're the idiot here! Did you forget you're not at home?"_

Feeling a bit more awake, she sat up in a seiza position and blinked to dissipate the unwelcomed laziness.

"What kind of stupidity is this, Ichigo? Of course I am at your home! Where else would I be, if not at your home?"

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly and she could almost see him frowning and crossing his arms at his chest, position he always adopted when he was mad at something or someone.

"_Byakuya took you yesterday to his Ryokan, no?" _He said, as if stating the obvious.

The next thing he heard was a struggled and loud, "W-WHAT?"

"_Honestly! I'll do better waiting for you to fully wake up for us to have a decent conversation!" _He said nonchalantly, although her apparent confusion worried him greatly. _"See you in school?"_

"Y-Yes..." Rukia stammered, despite she hadn't paid no attention after hearing _'Ryokan'_ and _'Byakuya'._

He hung up and it took a few seconds for Rukia to realize she was in a very unknown place. Surroundings of shoji and a huge porch faced her, making her gape slightly. For all the demons, she wasn't really at Ichigo's house!

Very aware of being in her brother's room ― again ―, Rukia looked down and perceived, with some relief, that she was dressed. Not really, she thought at realizing she was in a male black shirt ― which was too large for her and showed a big part of her almost inexistent cleavage.

'_Well, at least, I'm not naked. Which means, I haven't done anything wrong, right?'_

Trying to adjust the shirt on her small body, she noticed it had a very specific male, besides marvelous, scent. Byakuya's scent.

Her face suddenly grew hot and red at the thought of being only in his clothes and nothing more. Pulling the sheets to cover her thighs, Rukia couldn't help but wonder who had changed her clothes and why. Gosh! She begged it wasn't Byakuya.

"You are finally awake." His deep tone reached her ears and made her raise her eyes to face him, startled.

The girl shuddered at the realization that he was in the bedroom. Had he heard her entire conversation with Ichigo? How long was he there? All the time?

Looking at his eyes, she tried to find any traces of annoyance or madness, but to no avail. His face remained emotionless. As always.

He was sitting at a square white table. And she noticed white was the prevalent color in the room. White table, white futon, the walls… Well, were those shoji partitions? Anyway, the wood used below them was also white. It seemed there wasn't other color in that big space. Inky pen in hands, he seemed to be doing paperwork. Eyes on her ― and he held her gaze intensely ― he asked, a little softer now, "Are you feeling better?"

"Huh?" Rukia asked, still very aware of her improper clothes. Holding onto the sheets, she looked aside as the memories of the previous night flowed in her head. It wasn't many, though. She could barely remember being with Katsurou and going to the Book Fair. Nothing more. Why was she at the Ryokan? Why with Byakuya? Why couldn't she remember? Had she… gotten drunk again? And why did she felt so sore?

Touching her neck, she found it covered by bandages. There was also a slightly headache, but apart from this, she was fine.

"I'm fine," she said aware of her lack of answer until now. Then, she felt an urge to ask; consciously if the answer was positive she would blush very hard and want to die in that very moment. "Did you change my clo…"

"No." He cut her off quickly. "Your gigai did."

"Oh…" Rukia sighed, relieved. The mere idea of Byakuya seeing her naked, made her want to die of shame. Not that she had too much to show, or that he hadn't seen every part of her, but…

Then, something clicked on her head. Chappy? Had he just mentioned her faux body?

"Chappy? Where is she?"

_Why am I not in my gigai?_

"On the porch."

As she looked to the big opened shoji doors, she caught a glimpse of the _Gikongan _walking in the garden. She smiled. At least Chappy was fine. Glancing back at Byakuya, she perceived his eyes were still upon her.

"Had she also done these bandages?"

"I healed you first; however Isshin came and treated you properly―

"Why did you heal me?" She whispered, aware that she had just cut him off in the middle of his sentence. However, she couldn't help ask more, "What happened?"

"We got into a fight against the Espadas and you got hurt." His last words came as an irritated whisper. Between extremely cold and something more she couldn't discern. Was it… _Anger? _

Rukia lowered her gaze, embarrassed for having been wounded again. No. She was angry. Damn it! Why did she always get hurt? She simply hated looking so weak by getting hurt every time he was around.

By the tone of his voice, so different from his emotionless self, he wasn't happy with her. Did he had any reason to be that irritated? Had she embarrassed him this much?

What she would never know is that Byakuya was irritated with himself. Not her. He had no excuses for having failed in keep her safe.

Rukia then noticed his words. Had she heard right? She gaped, surprised. How should she react to such information? Had he really healed her first? Why? He wasn't attentive to anyone, then why had he healed her when he could only ask Isshin to do so? Not very sure of what she should say, Rukia only whispered. "Thank you, Nii-sama…"

"He also brought your school uniform. You can use the bathroom to get ready. I'm going to accompany you there."

"WHAT?" She yelled, but at noticing her improper behavior, Rukia covered her mouth, her eyes still widened.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Rukia." His tone was cold and made her lower her head and apologize.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama… It's just… You don't need to…"

"Your breakfast is there." He pointed to a wooden tray over an old furniture. Rice, grilled fish, green tea, fresh fruits and juice composed part of the huge variety of dishes. A typical Japanese breakfast. "There is also a box of painkillers that Isshin has prescribed for you."

"Actually," she started, unsure. "I'm not really hungry."

"Make sure you feed yourself properly."

By the look on his eyes and how he rose up, Rukia knew exactly what he meant and it made her gulp. That was his polite way to say _'I'm not going to discuss it with you, nor you have a word on it.'_

_Not very good at all. _

"I will wait for you in the hall. You have 30 minutes to get ready."

He didn't wait for her answer and opened the door's room when Rukia called him.

"Nii-sama…"

He didn't turn to face her, but she knew by his slight nod, she could continue.

"Why can't I remember what happened last night? Everything is dark and confusing in my head."

Without looking at her, he closed the door behind him with a silent click and left her alone. No answer to the posed question. _Great._

The painkiller's box caught her attention. _'__That Isshin has prescribed for you'._

Why? What had happened? Was her memory loss related to the fact she had been severely injured? Why then she didn't feel anything? Why did she feel fine and had only a slight headache?

A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she rose up from the bed, not caring anymore about her half nudity and approached the platter. The food looked delicious. Her stomach groaned and she discovered how starving she was when she stared at the food arranged on the table. Her mouth salivating.

Well… Questions could wait a little bit, couldn't they? She said to herself, a way to distract her mind as she sat on the zabuton and began to eat the rice and the fish. Her chopsticks moved too fast as she looked at the clock and found that she had no much time to get ready. And she better do it quickly because she knew, better than anyone, that her Nii-sama didn't like delays.

* * *

Byakuya had his back turned to the reception when she reached the hall. The girl couldn't help but look at the place speechless. She never knew that Karakura had such an elegant place. Not too beautiful. The whole building looked amazing, mixing the old Japanese architecture with the most comfortable things that only the new technologies could provide.

From the room Rukia noticed that that Ryokan, a kind of traditional hotel, wasn't the kind Ichigo had described that some of them were. What had he said? A poor place that liked to steal the tourist's money pretending to give them a stay in the traditional Japan. No. That place was different. It reminded her of the Kuchiki Manor. Sure, it wasn't exactly equal... In fact, much smaller, but it still had a very beautiful and well maintained Garden ― she assumed that was where Byakuya did his usual evening walks ―, the full room was composed by a living room and the bedroom where she slept, separated by dividers and shoji doors, besides the private bathroom ―, because, of course, she couldn't imagine her Nii-sama using a shared one. The floor was covered with tatami and there was still two low furniture and the presence of a tokonoma**(26)** with floral meanings, so typical of the late spring and the early summer.

She was about to call him when she noticed an elderly couple coming towards her, dressed in yukata. They looked at her discretely, almost imperceptibly, and simply fell silent as she passed them. By the look on their faces, she could say they were confused and curious. But with what?

"Rukia," Byakuya called, finally turning to face her. "We have to go."

"Of course!" Rukia crossed the main door when the old man bowed, greeting her. Awkwardly, she turned on her heels and did the same, thanking him.

Once she joined him in the pavement, Byakuya reprimanded her.

"You should never bow before strangers. They are not in the same social position as you."

Biting her bottom lip, she started apologizing, but suddenly stopped, gaping, as she saw him opening the back door of black luxury car for her.

"Enter."

"Huh… Well… Can we go by foot?" she tried, simply horrified at the idea of arriving at the school in such car.

He tried to look at her face, as he failed to understand her resistance. Head lowered, Rukia refused to let him take a glimpse of her features. Was there something wrong with the car? Or was there something else?

"We cannot. If we go by foot we will arrive late."

"I can take a bus… _alone,_" she suggested, emphasizing the word alone. Still refusing to look at his face. "It's also fast. I won't get late if…"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly; finally able to understand what was wrong with her. So, the problem was not the car, but his presence. She was trying to avoid him. Why?

Nonetheless, Byakuya wasn't interested on her reasons at that moment. From now on he would accompany her, wherever she goes. Which means… She couldn't go to school alone.

"No. You can't." He cut her off, and looked at the car, in a silent demand for her to stop talk and enter.

"But…" she tried once again.

"Are we going to argue?" This time his tone was a little bit colder, though it didn't show any emotion.

Looking at his face, Rukia saw nothing, but she was sure he was truly unsatisfied at her and her improper demeanor.

"I'm sorry."

Rukia bit her lip as she slid into the vehicle, thinking of how pathetic she sounded apologizing every moment. Nevertheless, she couldn't hold her tongue when he was behaving so differently this morning. She never saw this side of Byakuya and was still deciding what she should think of.

Seconds after, he opened the other door and also slid into the car, attaching the seatbelt firmly in its place. Quickly, the girl did the same, trying to prevent another reprimand.

Byakuya started to talk to the mid-aged man sitting at the wheel. He looked serious when he started to drive. Then, there was also a chauffeur and… Wait! If there was a motorist why had he been the one to open the door for her?

Silently, they traveled towards the school. The chauffer was concentrated in his work and Rukia couldn't hide her surprise of how such a posh car could be so fast and, at the same time, so soft. She could barely feel when it curved in a corner or when it stopped all of sudden in a headlamp.

She shifted her gaze to Byakuya who was again focused on his reports.

'_Byakuya-sama spent the whole night watching over you.'_

Chappy's voice flashed back on her mind and Rukia bit her lower lip, shaking her head slightly, determined to not think of it. His strange behavior, the box of painkillers and the bandages on her neck only made the raven-haired girl wonder more and more what had happened last night and how she got injured. What Byakuya had said wasn't sufficient. She wanted to know more. She needed to.

She was about to start this conversation, but decided against it as she didn't know if the man knew about their true identities. So, Rukia chose to look attentively at the car, in a fool attempt to drown out all the questions that were bubbling inside of her.

The leather seat was comfortable, soft and the entire vehicle looked spacious. The predominance of black and silver colors created a sumptuous atmosphere. The windows were darkened, preventing outsiders from seeing them. There was also a good contrast between its external appearance, classical, and the indoors, technological. And, she couldn't forget, its extreme velocity. The car really suited Byakuya, she thought. Elegant and fast.

Nevertheless, a doubt sneaked into her mind. Who had given that car to him? As far as she knew the captains didn't received a car when they came to the Living World, right? And it couldn't be just because Byakuya was… well… Byakuya.

No. He would never accept something like this. He used to follow the rules firmly and certainly would never accept being treated different when it came to his duties as a Captain. Moreover, ask such a question would only attest her complete stupidity. After all, when Captain Hitsugaya had come to the Living World he hadn't received a vehicle and she couldn't remember of any other captain receiving something from the Captain Commander. Then, why had he received such a car?

Noticing her moving uncomfortable at his side, Byakuya caught a glimpse of her face. By her frown and how her eyes were looking around the car, he knew what she wanted to know.

A hint of amusement took over his eyes when he imagined the question in her head. Of course she would never put her thoughts into words, because she already knew the answer was negative.

The one who had given that car to him was the Clan. Since he had been neglecting his duties as the head of the family, the Elders decided his miai would happen in the Living World. His great-aunt, Haruko, had written it would be better to meet his suitors there, where he could take the ladies to a very romantic and beautiful place.

He almost rolled his eyes in annoyance at the remembrance of his first miai which would take place that very night. And the car, of course, was to take them back to her places. Or, if he wanted and like his great-aunt had suggested, to his room in the Ryokan and provide as soon as possible the heir. Because marriage was just a matter of time.

But of course he wouldn't tell Rukia. It wasn't of her business. Nor he wanted to create a strange atmosphere between them by bringing such issue to the fore.

Fortunately, they had reached the school and as soon as the car stopped, Byakuya climbed out and opened the door for Rukia. He knew, by the looks on her classmates faces that they were really excited about who was the one inside the car and _'Ooohs and Aaahs' _escaped their mouths once they saw Rukia.

She had no courage to look at them once she jumped out the car, facing the floor, instead. She knew if she dared to take a look at Inoue and the other female classmates she would blush hard. It only would be worse if she tried to look at Byakuya. Mainly because she could listen their excited comments about the handsome man beside her and the car they had just stepped out.

'_OMG! This is a Chrysler!'_

'_Who the hell has a Chrysler?'_

'_It's not only a Chrysler! It's a Chrysler 300C!'_

"This is Kobayashi Rokurou, he's also your chauffeur now," he said, catching her by surprise as he put in her hand a business card with his contact. "You can call him whenever you want, but you need, of course, let me know where you are going before."

"Thank you, Nii—W-What?"

"And you're not allowed to go anywhere without my company," he clarified his point and slid inside the car, leaving behind a very gaping and astonished girl.

When Rukia finally recovered herself from such a shock, she faced Ichigo and her friends and headed to the classroom. She didn't spoke to anyone as she took her seat and looked at the chalkboard still trying to understand his last words.

What the hell did he meant by _'without my company?' _She really expected she was mistaken. Because this made no fucking sense at all. Well... she must have heard wrong because there was no chance that Byakuya meant what she thought she had heard. _'It seems I need to clean my ears better'._

When Inoue approached and asked about her condition, she felt very glad for the change of topic. The answer, however, remained the same.

"I've heard what happened at the Book Fair yesterday," she said almost in a whisper. "And all the explosions… I'm so sorry..."

'_What explosions?' _She thought, but chose other question. She didn't want to let her friends worried about her mental state.

"What are the people saying?" she asked, avid for more information. Inclined for the ginger girl and exchanging information, both seemed to be gossiping.

"Don't you know?"

Rukia shook her head and caught a glimpse of Sado and Tastsuki approaching.

"Urahara-san asked us to join him for breakfast. He took advantage that Kurosaki-kun had left to call you and started talking about what happened yesterday and…"

"And…" Rukia said, urging her to continue.

"Kurosaki-kun heard everything!"

At Inoue's struggled statement, Rukia turned her face forward and saw him approaching.

"Ichigo…" She whispered, aware that he already knew what she had been hiding from him all this time.

And although he had heard her calling him, he decided to ignore her. Ichigo was surely angry that she hadn't been the first one to tell him what was happening.

"Ichigo…" She tried once again, turning to him.

"We have nothing to talk, Rukia."

At the absence of terms shorty or midget, Rukia knew immediately that he was hurt by her demeanor.

"But Ichigo…"

"Your chance to talk to me has gone away."

_Great! _He was really upset at her. And why would he not be? How many days had she been avoiding the subject, always deferring to later... To later and later. Of course, sooner, or later, he would have found it out.

Sitting on his chair, he refused to face her and a low rumble filled the room as the girls began to whisper, excited, that both of them had quarreled. And all of this because of the man with whom she had arrived by car at school that morning.

Face turned aside, he had the arms crossed over his desk and one hand supporting his chin while looking out the window with furrowed brows. Rukia sighed. How could she explain that she had never had the intention of... _Well..._ keep that in secret?

"I would have tell you…" She whispered, causing him to avert his attention from the window to face her, skeptic. By the look on his almond eyes, it was obvious he didn't believe her not even a bit. "Ichigo, understand..."

In a split second, the apathy that ruled him turned into anger and the redhead rose up, pointing his finger at her face.

"Understand? You're the one who has to understand me here! You had no right to keep such things from me!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue exclaimed, hands in mouth, concerned about what could be said thereafter.

The idea of seeing her friends fighting was simply terrifying. Especially because it was not about a simple little fight, so typical of them, which all of them were used to. Sado approached, and put his hand on her shoulder and murmured a low 'Inoue'. Then she walked away, realizing that none of them could do nothing to prevent that from happening. Since Ichigo had learned the truth that morning, that discussion was bound to happen. And the earlier it happened, the better.

Oblivious to the other classmates, Rukia also rose from her chair and pushed his finger aside, staring at him in silent rage.

"Why not? Should I tell you everything? This mission is not of your business!"

"Of course it is! It's about my powers, my family and your safety!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" Her tone was cranky. She was no long caring if anyone was hearing them arguing.

"It doesn't seem. You got hurt yesterday and if it wasn't for Byakuya you would be dead right now."

Rukia opened her mouth, but felt unable to say anything, acknowledging he was right. But until what point? She still couldn't understand why she had forgotten everything. Anyway, had it been such an intense fight for her to be on the verge ofdeath?

Before she could give him any answer, the physics teacher entered the classroom and told them to sit again in pairs. This time, Ichigo and Rukia were paired up together and instead of doing the exercises, they continued to talk quietly.

"What about the 150 people who died yesterday?"

Rukia left this question unanswered. Again. And she hated herself for it. It was the first time that Ichigo caught her off guard so many times. She could barely remember what had happened, let alone of 150 dead people!

"You can't remember, can you?"

"Of course I know! But it's not something to discuss here."

Analyzing her expression, Ichigo realized, with some horror, that Urahara was right. Byakuya had really altered her memory!

* * *

As soon as the car stopped in front of Ichigo's house and they stepped out, the ginger boy glanced at her and asked, "Can you leave us alone?"

Rukia frowned slightly, but said nothing. Her eyes took no more than a few seconds in his and she found herself nodding, closing the main gate and, a few steps ahead, taking off her shoes and closing the door behind her.

Ichigo eyed her going into the house and sighed inwardly, feeling relieved to get her away. The last thing he wanted, and needed, was that she watched the conversation that was about to happen. Seeing that Byakuya had turned on his heels, about to leave the house entrance, he spoke up.

"Yo, Byakuya!"

The Captain didn't turn to face him, intending to ignore his greeting and enter the car when Ichigo spoke up once again.

"I think we need to have a man to man talk."

Byakuya closed the car door and the sound of it closing, although mid, indicated to most attentive eyes, that he didn't like a bit the choice of words of the adolescent. 'Talk' and 'Man to man', weren't terms that exactly suited Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oi! Are you really going to let me talk to myself, Byakuya?"

The lack of the honorific and the deliberate use of his first name was the strategy the boy always used to annoy him. If it was done intentionally or not, Byakuya didn't know, but he simply hated the way Ichigo believed he could address him as if they were close. Or as if there wasn't a stark difference between their social positions.

He touched the car door once again, aware that if the boy had something really meaningful to say he would have done it already.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we have nothing to talk about."

"You erased Rukia's memories."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"This is a serious accusation," he said, without, however, confirm if he had done it or not.

"But correct," Ichigo said, taking two steps forward, hands in pockets, staring at him intently as he added in a low tone, "You didn't have the right."

The lack of answer didn't surprise Ichigo at all, not even when he straightened his back slightly. Byakuya didn't deny, or confirmed either what Urahara had said in that morning. But Ichigo knew that the blond man was right.

Rukia's reaction in the class when he mentioned the 150 dead people was the first indication he had. Now, Byakuya's silence just proved it.

"You know, it was stupid."

Byakuya squinted his eyes a little, but still remained quiet. It wasn't a subject he wanted or would discuss with someone. Let alone with that cheeky brat boy. What he had done or not wasn't of Kurosaki Ichigo's business. Neither the reasons behind his actions.

"What do you think about Rukia to do this?"

Again no answer. He still remained completely silent and the only indication that Ichigo's words had hit him was the fact that his lips had pursed into a straight, hard line. Something that the boy hadn't seen for Byakuya was still back-turned, refusing to look at him.

Feeling more confident, Ichigo continued.

"You know nothing about her."

Yes. He couldn't say the boy was wrong. He knew nothing about Rukia. Fifty years living under the same roof doesn't mean anything, for they remained all this time acting like strangers. Specifically, he treated her like a stranger during that time. Refusing, he even admitted, to look at her face more than a few seconds.

When the brat boy began to speak again, Byakuya cut him off quickly, his voice clear, as he wouldn't admit a word thereafter.

"This is not of your concern, Kurosaki Ichigo." And without turning to face him, he slid into the car.

Ichigo sighed when he saw the vehicle disappearing into the horizon. In the end, his conversation with Byakuya had been practically useless.

* * *

As soon as she heard his friend closing the gate, Rukia ran to the twins' bedroom and closed the door behind her. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding wildly on her chest. Her cheeks were strongly stained and her eyes very widened. Luckily, she was alone in the room. Karin was playing football with her classmates and Yuzu was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

When she heard Ichigo saying _'to have a talk man to man'_, she couldn't help feel curious and even knowing that it was wrong and she should not, she remained close to the door, hearing poorly their conversation. Or, basically, monologue, since Byakuya had uttered a very few times and always he had done it, was to give vague or sharp answers.

'_You erased Rukia's memories', _Ichigo had said bluntly in a tone partially high that she could hear clearly.

The accusation was serious. His tone was strong, not denouncing uncertainties. Not even a tiny flame. He wasn't questioning, but stating. And he seemed sure of what he spoke. But Ichigo was... Was wrong, wasn't he?

"It's not true." She whispered to herself, sure that it was only a misunderstanding.

Her heart accelerated again, reaching the same rhythm it had a few minutes ago, when her friend had said it to Byakuya. Rukia was under the impression that her organ was going to come out from her mouth or explode. Rather: that Byakuya, given the uncoordinated symphony and high buzzing in her ears, knew she was there and because of this had taken so long to answer. As if… As if he was _choosing_ what to answer.

'_This is a serious accusation'_, Byakuya said, making her breath stop on her throat. He didn't deny, nor confirmed, which left her more anxious.

The rest of the conversation was almost inaudible before her uncontrollable breath and heartbeat. Their voices were just low whispers, unrelated. Rukia only knew that a few minutes after the car left, Ichigo approached the door and she desperately disappeared, reaching the upper room with shunpo.

Now, leaning against the door, she recalled what she had just heard. It wasn't much, though. Ichigo had just accused Byakuya. An extremely serious accusation. Which he hadn't given a positive response.

'_But he neither denied.' _A voice spoke up in her head.

Rukia shook her head. She was delirious. That conversation was none of her business. But he mentioned of erasing memories. Her memories, so… Erase someone's memories… _How crazy!_ Byakuya didn't have a memory modifier with him last night, did he?

No. It was ridiculous of her to cogitate such hypothesis. To think of something like this was a huge mistake. Nonsense.

If he had done it, she would have some memory, probably something senseless, about what happened and as far as she knew, she had none.

Rukia's mouth opened in the shape of an 'O' when Ichigo's words crawled back into her mind.

'_You can't remember, can you?'_

Nothing. She could remember nothing.

'_You got hurt yesterday and if it wasn't for Byakuya you would be dead right now.'_

If it had been so serious she would be feeling terrible now, wouldn't she? The last time she entered a battle and had been badly wounded she needed several days to be completely fine, if not weeks. But memory loss… It had never, ever, happened before. Why would it happen now?

A piece was missing. Something she couldn't remember. What was almost a huge irony to think about it, since she couldn't remember not only one thing, but several. The puzzle was incomplete.

'_You can't remember, can you?'_

Yes, it was true that she didn't remember anything. It was true that everything looked confused in her head, and the only thing she could recall clearly was to have gone with Katsurou to the book fair that day. But then ended up with the memories manipulated? She couldn't believe it… Although… Everything made a lot of sense.

She simply was with Katsurou and suddenly awoke on Byakuya's bed unable to understand anything. How was that possible? She couldn't recall going there, so it was obvious that she hadn't gone spontaneously. But she neither believed that he had forced her. The wound in her neck and the painkillers prescribed by Isshin only confirmed that. As well the 150 people killed and the fact that Byakuya had spent all night watching over her ― if Chappy was telling the truth. All these things were indications that a battle had taken place at the book fair.

While they were in the classroom, during the following classes, both had time to talk about what happened and clear up the misunderstanding. To explain what Urahara had told about last night at the Book Fair. What happened was enough to make her feel disgusted. How could they use the lives of 150 people in such a cruel and ridiculous game? To think it all began that morning with the explosion of Captain Mayuri's computer.

Somehow, she felt extremely guilty for the death of so many innocent people. And useless. And there was nothing Rukia hated more than feeling useless. If she hadn't been hurt would those people be alive right now? What would have happen? How the explosion had taken everything?

Yes, she didn't remember anything. But to say he altered her memories was something very rushed, wasn't it? She simply couldn't understand, comprehend the reason that lead him to do it, let alone how. The only way she could think of was a kidō spell called _Hakufuku._ One that she didn't know the number and had only heard of. They said that the vision of who was induced to this kidō was filled with numerous cherry blossoms and then, as the person wakes up in the next morning, the memories of what happened would be completely erased. But Byakuya would never do that, right? Did he had any reason to? Better: would he have the courage to do that?

Nonsense! Of course not! Ichigo was mistaken or lying. But why would Ichigo lie? He wouldn't make such accusation without reasons, would he? No. She knew him too well for that. He would never do that if he wasn't sure of what he spoke. And then a thought haunted her: she knew who was Byakuya? Who really was the man with whom she had lived for the past fifty years?

"Nii-sama would never do that." Came her low whisper, so low that no one heard her. Just a way to reassure herself that he wouldn't do it, right?

She shook her head. She wanted an answer. She needed an answer. Now! To yesterday. She couldn't simply sit around guessing whether if Ichigo was right or Byakuya was lying. This wouldn't lead her to anywhere. Whatever had happened, there was only one person who could solve all these doubts and certainly this wasn't his friend.

With this idea in mind, she jumped down the stairs, without worrying about breaking the rule that her brother had imposed her that very morning, and opened the house door, reaching the street in quick steps.

She needed answers. She would have answers.

* * *

**Japanese terms **

Tokonoma – Also _Toko, _is a small space in Japanese style, a kind of hall, where items like pictures, mats and vases are displayed. In houses, the choice is of the family. In a Ryokan the space refers to the current season of the year.

* * *

**A/N - Then you have it. Next chapter Rukia will have a talk with Byakuya. I think they'll drive him crazy. It seems everybody has something to deal with him xD**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is smaller than the previous ones, but it got bigger and bigger and bigger, when I noticed, it had reached 16k. So I had to divide into 2. This way, chapter 9 and 10 were the same. But I chose it'd be better focus on their relationship this chapter than the plot itself. ****So, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and the ByaRuki interactions here. I promise next chapter there'll be much more. And, of course, a little part about the plot.**

**I noticed some of you were confused about the plot line. So explaining briefly, this story happens after Hueco Mundo Arc and Aizen's defeat. There's not Fullbring Arc here and I'll return ****Ichigo's powers differently, yet I'll borrow some aspects from this saga. To be honest, I never planed return Ichigo's powers, but all my brazilian readers found it a nice development, and then I thought it'd be good for the plot. Hope you like it too. **

**I think it was interesting, because it only proves how my mind works differently from yours and is always nice to know what you all think and read your ideas about the fic, it can help me to improve a lot and make the story better. So, if you have suggestions, ideas, theories or simply want to make a comment, feel free to do it. I always love reading your reviews. I get many ideas from them. I can also know what you like the most and you don't like too and work on the story and my writing skills. **

**Now, since I already talked too much, let me reply some reviews: **

**ANONYMBYAKURUKIF - **It's good to know you like this fic more and more. I'm happy to read your reviews and of course to know you continue to like my chapters xD. Oh, thank you! It was a very difficult chapter to write, mainly because of the emotions and the action scene. To keep my work with their emotions in so different contexts. So I'm relieved to know you liked it. Ah... I simply love how they care about it other and we usually see Byakuya protecting her, so I thought it'd be good show Rukia protecting him. hahaha Katsurou is stupid. You made me laugh with you "arrogant asshole.". Yes, he is. Anyway, hope you like this update. I'm looking forward your opinion again.

**ReckoningDay - **Hi, dear! Here you have the developments. Hope you like this one!

**Guest - **Hi! I hope you think it's fast and of course you like this chapter!

**LuciL06 - **Hey, don't worry. I know sometimes life can be hectic. I'm glad you are here and you liked this chapter. Personally, I love this in Rukia and Byakuya's characteristics. It's amazing how they care so much about one another. The thing is, Rukia has many people to care about, different from Byakuya who only has her to care about. Oh, thank you. Glad to know you think my story has a good stroyline and is complex. I'll do my best to keep it this way xD. In a good way, of course. I don't want to get it boring ^^ Hope you like this chapter since it's focused on them and their relationship.

**I think that's all, guys! I'm looking forward for your reviews xD**

**See you next week.**

**Take Care**

**Velvetsins**


	10. 3,2,1 Fireworks!

**Hello!**

**I apologize for the late reply to your reviews and PMs. I could barely access internet the past week. Actually, I only replied some of them, the others I'll do until this weekend. I'm so sorry. I don't like to update a new chapter without replying your reviews, but it's only today that I've time to update. On contrary, I'd only be able to update next week.**

**Besides that I'm over stressed at my work and college I think I'm going to explode. I'm currently sleeping a few hours a day and now I've two bosses to deal with. They're lovely, but I'm feeling a bit suffocated. Someone want to work in my place? lol I'd love some holidays. **

**Anyway, here you have chapter 10 – 3,2,1 – Fireworks! Another very long chapter. Hope you don't mind reading a chapter with almost 10k. :) **

**Special thanks: Mandy. Thank you for your help. You proofread it so fast! My cousin, who gave me a lot of details about Hanabi Taikai and Vee, who gave me some tips to the ByaRuki interaction.**

**Also thank you for those who followed, favorite this fanfic. It means a lot to me. And of course to those who reviewed my last chapter (PAMILA DE CASTRO; Noctis Vee Caelum; andyantopia; ReckoningDay; Kurosaki Uryuu; Bella-swan11; RagelvlitsOver9000; vicky73; Nyanmaru94; Guest and LuciL06).**

**Enough with babbling. I'll talk more in the 2****nd**** AN**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - 3.2.1 Fireworks!**

* * *

"**But now it's too late. It's taking over me. It feels so supernatural. ****And no matter how I try. You know I can't deny. 'Cause you feel so supernatural"**

**Supernatural – Daughtry**

Byakuya was rereading the last paragraph he had just written when two knocks on the door caught his attention. However, he had no time to place his inky pen back on the inkstand or make any move because Rukia's lithe frame slipped through the door and closed it soundly behind her.

Soon, her violet eyes locked on his silvery ones with an intense gaze.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, his surprise masked beneath his cold voice, as he stood up, his posture straight.

What the hell was she doing here? And even more alone? When he himself had ordered that morning she wasn't allowed to go out without his company or permission?

"Byakuya nii-sama." Her voice was strong. Firm. Unlike other times, there was no hesitation on her pronunciation. "Can we talk, please?"

That was the second time Byakuya heard the term _'talk'_ that day. And just like the first one, he totally disgusted the tone used in such a simple request. It seemed that all of sudden, everyone had a lot to deal with him.

"How did you get here?" He asked, taking two steps towards her.

Rukia's breath hitched. And Byakuya narrowed his eyes, already knowing the answer for this minimal reaction. Apparently, by the school uniform she still wore, she had left Kurosaki Ichigo's house shortly after he himself had done it.

"You came by foot." He responded for her. And without giving her the proper time to think in a reply, he added, "Disobeying my orders."

Rukia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her head was lowered while she stared at the floor, thinking in a way to start that conversation. Her mind was blank as his scold caught her off guard.

'_You erased Rukia's memories.'_

And that was the reason why she was there. She wanted answers. She needed answers. But she didn't know if she could charge them. What if Ichigo was right? And what if he had erased her memories?

Rukia shook her head, aware that Byakuya wouldn't be there forever, waiting for her to speak up. Then, she looked up, swallowing hard as she found he had left more than two buttons of his shirt undone. Something she hadn't noticed until then. And though they were more than eight steps far away, it felt like they were suddenly very close, as such was the lack of air and heat she felt spreading all over her body.

The girl clenched her fists on the fabric of her pleated skirt. She shouldn't let her insides being shaken by the proximity or the effects he still aroused on her. She shouldn't forget she was… _Angry? _She didn't know if this was the correct term, but if she wanted answers, there was only one person who could really give them and that person was standing in front of her.

"Can we have a word, please?" She repeated, deliberately choosing to ignore what he had said about her disobedience. She could deal with the consequences after. Now she wanted answers. She would have these answers.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes a little bit at realizing she wouldn't even justify herself before her improper demeanor, but he said nothing, nodding shortly after. Briefly showing his consent.

"I'd like to ask you four questions."

Byakuya remained silent, analyzing her request, tough he already knew what she was about to ask.

"Go ahead."

It was now or never.

"Why couldn't I remember anything this morning? Why did you keep the Book Fair accident a secret?"

"You have already asked twice," he pointed out, while looking at her, without, however, answering her.

"I'd like to ask five questions then." She informed him, taking two steps closer, feeling subtle courageous.

"No. You asked only for four. And it is enough."

A sigh escaped her lips. Frustration dominating her. Well, it seemed there was no way for her to overcome his smartness. She stepped backwards, taking a greater distance, as she realized how close they had been. Six steps away was too little and too _inappropriate. _She bit her lower lip. A twinge of uncertainty starting to bother her.

"Fine. Could you, please… Answer these two, then?" she said, biting her bottom lip.

How should he answer that question? All he had done was to protect her and if she found out the truth about last night everything would have been in vain. That mere thought made him close his eyes for a brief second to shortly after reopen them, staring at her intensely.

"I did not keep it a secret. I just did not tell you that in that very moment."

It wasn't the exactly answer she wanted, but it would serve for now. Rukia then realized he hadn't answered the first question. She kept looking at him, waiting for him to continue, which didn't happen.

"The first one."

He said nothing, keeping his eyes focused on her. The message on those silvery irises was clear: _'Just because you asked it does not mean I need to answer.' _Rukia didn't know if it either frustrated or annoyed her greatly.

_Good._

'_But you said…_' she said mentally, starting to get aware of how annoying she would sound if she asked in that childish way.

"The third question."

It was not fair! She never thought her Nii-sama could be that… _Stubborn!_ She was really expecting from him to answer all the questions without using such artifices like this and there he was, dodging the first one!

But he really had to answer the questions? A voice in her mind asked her. Would she answer in his place? Rukia lowered her head fighting the feeling that creep up all of sudden. Deciding between questioning more or staying quiet. Had she any right to push him that way? What if she had only hit her head and couldn't remember? A concussion that caused the memory loss? Maybe he hadn't done anything and she was blaming him with no reason. But he… He could have said what happened, right?

"The third question." He repeated, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"They told me…" She hesitated, not wanting to mention Ichigo's name. "I was told that if it wasn't for Nii-sama, I would have died yesterday. Also... I learned that 150 people died in the Book Fair."

Rukia touched her arm with one hand, looking away. And at seeing her in such state, a strange feeling built on his heart. Byakuya could see what was going on in her head and was able to guess the next question before she even spoke it up.

"Nii-sama…" The girl finally looked up, her lower lip already sore due to the small bites she gave herself. "If I hadn't gotten hurt, if you hadn't needed to save me, those deaths could have been prevented?"

"It is my duty to protect you and keep you safe." He replied, evasive.

Rukia lowered her head as she realized what he meant. _'My duty to Hisana'. _Again, she was nothing but a burden.

"It's also your duty to protect them." Rukia reasoned, but it wasn't a question and Byakuya wasn't going to answer to it. She knew it too, so she tried again. "Then, if it wasn't because of me those people would be alive now?" she asked and noticing she had just thrown away her last question, she rapidly added: "Did you have the chance to save them and chose me deliberately?"

Byakuya stared deeply into her eyes. He didn't want to answer these questions. He didn't want to answer any of them. But he also had promised and he knew that as soon as he did it, he would end it all and could send her away.

"This is your fifth question and you asked only for four." He said, making her lower her head, in a regretful gesture. "The answer for both of them, however, is 'maybe'. Regardless of the situation, I would choose you."

His answer caught her off guard and caused her to gape widely. Her eyes very widened as she wasn't definitely waiting such answer.

Byakuya closed the buttons of his shirt and, by grabbing his blazer on the chair, walked towards the door and, consequently, towards her. By the look on his face Rukia knew what that meant: the conversation was over and he would take her back to Ichigo's house. Rukia thought about calling him, wanting to ask more, but unable to find the courage needed within her to do it. What if she was being inconvenient? What foolishness! Of course she was being inconvenient!

She followed him through the corridors again until they found themselves out of the Ryokan. The girl sighed, knowing that, even if she asked, he would no longer answer. And once inside the car she couldn't ask anything. Not in front of the chauffer. So, when he opened the car door for her and seconds after they departed, Rukia remained silent, feeling angry at herself for having undertaken a practically useless journey. The route, however, was short and within ten minutes they were back in front of Ichigo's house.

Behaving as a real gentleman, Byakuya opened the car door for her and without uttering a single word, was about to leave when her voice made him stop again.

"Nii-sama..."

It was now or never. Rukia knew that if she didn't make that question she would regret it. It was just a guess, but she needed to be sure. Maybe it would make her understand a little better what happened?

"Why did you use hakufuku on me?"

Byakuya didn't answer, surprised. At least, not so soon. He looked at her out the corner of his eyes as he finally gave her a response.

"If you already knew about Hakufuku, why did you ask the first question?"

Rukia blushed before the scolding tone in his voice. Hitting her mouth twice, she cursed herself mentally, about to apologize when he continued.

"The answer is the same for the third question." And opening the car door, he added, "Next time you ask for four questions ask only the four."

"Hai… Of course… I'm sorry, Nii-sama." She said, still bowed.

She couldn't hide how surprise she was with his answer. So… So… So had he really manipulated her memories? Why? What made him act this way? Using hakufuku was… She just… She didn't know what to feel. Anger, indignation or relief because he was being honest? How to deal with all of this?

'_Just promise you won't use Hakufuku on me anymore,' _She wanted to say. She needed to. Because what he had done wasn't… It wasn't fair. Why had he done that? Before Rukia could even notice it, her thoughts had become words that left her mouth in a low and almost painful whisper and she just noticed he had heard her as he turned slightly and released the doorknob.

Suddenly, she felt bad and her eyes shot open widely.

Oh, God! What she had just asked? Had she lost her mind? Had she gone crazy? How dare she push him this way?

"I'm sorry, Nii-s…"

"If it is over, you may enter now."

"Hai." She bowed her head, doubly embarrassed for having kept such improper demeanor towards him.

"I am really sorry."

Silently, Rukia opened the gate, whishing she could run and disappear from his sight. How could she? How dare she? She never had the right to make all those questions! She never… But he had any right to manipulate her memories? Once again controlling her life as if she wasn't able to do it?

Then a doubt came to her mind and before Rukia could hold her tongue the words came out as a whisper.

"Nii-sama," she called but he didn't turn to face her. She knew, however, he was listening. "Are you going to join us for Hanabi Taikai?"

To say he was surprised with the sudden question would be an understatement. Why, after all those questions and her evident dissatisfaction before his attitudes, she still wanted to know if he would go to Hanabi Taikai? Did she give up on the idea of having his company? Well, it wouldn't surprise him at all.

"No."

"Oh… I understand." She said, a hint of deception in her voice.

And this tone was too palpable that him, without even recognizing the reason, felt… _Comfortable. _Byakuya was perfectly aware that he had said she couldn't go anywhere without his company and he was willing to fulfill his word in its full sense ― especially after seeing her risking herself that way to go to the Ryokan. He didn't know if he whether to classify such behavior as brave or extremely stupid. But he could not. Work would keep him away from her tonight. In fact, it would be a very, very long night. Finish the reports he hadn't this morning and the miai… Well, it was nothing but work. Find a suitable woman to carry his child, marry her and get her pregnant, would be nothing but work to him. Duty. The heir was one of his many duties and Byakuya wasn't going to fail on it.

"Nevertheless," he said, the car door already opened, "You are allowed to go with Isshin and his family."

Watching him disappearing inside the luxury car, Rukia muttered, her hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you, Nii-sama."

* * *

"My third daughter looks so beautiful!" Isshin exclaimed as he saw Rukia again. With thumbs up, the man gave a bright and huge smile to the petite girl in front of him. "You are beautiful as well Inoue-san."

"Thank you, Oji-san." The ginger girl blushed at the compliment.

"If you are done we can go, oyaji." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Stupid son! Never interrupts me again while I'm complimenting a woman!"

"Perverted!" He muttered, grimacing.

"Who told you we are all ready to go?" A husky deep voice asked. All of them turned to see a small cat joining them in front of the house.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, you arrived!" Urahara exclaimed, his fan covering his mouth as he greeted her. "I thought you wouldn't join us tonight."

"Ha, Kisuke, I wouldn't lose this for nothing. Not when Byakuya-bo will be there in his first Hanabi Taikai. Speaking about the devil... Where is he?

"Nii-sama won't join us tonight," Rukia said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Gladly, she thought, no one seemed to notice it.

"Fortunately…" Ichigo hissed, truly satisfied.

"Why fortunately?" She asked a little bit loud. A vein popped in her forehead. "It'd be good if Nii-sama could join us!"

"Good, you said?" The boy repeated, unable to understand her sentence. "Come on! He'd mess everything up with his posture of 'I'm-always-perfect-no-matter-the-situation!' You know it!"

Rukia tried to kick him on the stomach, but couldn't move her legs too high. The elegant furisode**(27)** didn't help too much. Preventing her from doing any kind of rough movement, which drove her irritation at her clothes, and even angrier when Ichigo's laugh reached her ears in a loud explosion of happiness.

"Hahaha. You can't kick me off with this stupid kimono."

"But I can punch you and that's enough to me."

Said and done. Soon, Rukia's fist crashed against his face, making his nose bleed briefly. Ichigo touched his blood and glanced irritated at her. Did she have no notion of how strong she was? He shook his head, and both engaged themselves in a senseless discussion. For the second time, Inoue tried to separate them, swinging her arms and begging for peace, but it didn't work.

"It seems I forgot…" Yoruichi said, pensively. "Today is his miai with my cousin, Mio."

Rukia turned to Yoruichi, finally interrupting her fight with Ichigo. The teenager growled and touched his chin, checking if there were no broken bones.

_Miai... _Rukia thought, recalling he hadn't given any reason for his absence tonight. And then, there was the response… He would meet someone for marriage. Of course. He had to give the clan the heir. There weren't excuses about that. Not when him himself had accepted the task. _That should be hers…_

"Well… I'll get dressed. It's just a few minutes. I hope you don't mind to wait."

"Of course we don't," Ichigo said, catching her attention. "We are just losing the best place now."

"Do you want me to transform myself right now and go naked by your side to the event, Ichigo?"

"WHAT?" The boy asked flushing badly, which only made Yoruichi to entangle herself on his legs and spoke up in her deep voice.

"Good you got my point… If you excuse me…"

Before the ginger boy could give any answer, the cat disappeared indoors, leaving behind a very flushed Ichigo.

* * *

The night breeze messed his hair slightly when Byakuya crossed the main door of a luxurious and expensive French restaurant. His eyes roamed disinterestedly the place, recognizing every little detail before being guided by a maître to the booked table.

Sitting down, he allowed himself to look at the place closely while waiting his company for the evening. A woman he could barely remember the name. He only knew she was from Shihouin Clan and nothing more.

Truth be told, he had decided against read her data sheet, sure he couldn't find one single good characteristic on them. Byakuya was under the impression that all those women had been chosen by his great-aunt, Haruko. And she intended to poke him. Because she was thoughtfully aware of the kind of woman he disliked and checking the hour this woman… What was her name? Mio, if he was not mistaken, entered in the category _'women with whom Kuchiki Byakuya would never marry'._

The maître approached, offering him the wine menu and although he had accepted, he didn't touch it at any time. With his ears focused on the soft melody of a piano being played at the sound of _'Paroles, Paroles', _Byakuya observed the clear sky of Karakura. There were no clouds and the stars were all visible, shining like never before.

That situation would be even funnier if he didn't know what his great-aunt was trying to do. Was she under the impression he was that fool? Of course he had noticed she was trying to make him give upon the marriage and make Rukia do it instead. And preferably with Miyazaki.

A few minutes after, the same maître approached again and handed him a glass of champagne ― the best in the house, he said ―, and invited him to get to know the veranda, a space where the couples could dance.

The place was empty as well the entire restaurant, because everyone seemed to be watching the Fireworks Festival in the city. And when his eyes wandered to the watch on his wrist, Byakuya noticed that his company was delayed five minutes.

That situation could be even funnier if he didn't know what his great-aunt was trying to do. Was she under the impression he was that fool? Of course he had noticed she was trying to make him give upon the marriage and make Rukia do it instead. Who, preferably, would choose Miyazaki.

But if Haruko thought she could win, she was a very, very mistaken. Byakuya wouldn't allow it. Nevertheless, he couldn't help wonder why it seemed so important for his great-aunt keeping Rukia away. To drag her out of the mansion and his life.

_Rukia..._

What was she thinking right now? Doing? She was probably at Hanabi Taikai with that brat boy and his family. With her friends. He still could remember the hint of disappointment in her eyes when she asked about the Hakufuku. And the guilt he could see in those pools of deep violet when she asked about if those 150 people could be alive if it wasn't because of her.

Now he couldn't feel more grateful at himself for not having giving up the idea of erasing her memories. If he hadn't done it, she would be probably blaming herself for not being able to save all those lives. When, actually, she or he could have done nothing. Why did she blame herself this too much and for everything? Why did she think everything went wrong because of her? Did she enjoy being a martyr?

Fifteen minutes had gone by. His match was very delayed. But Byakuya didn't bother to ask why. That wouldn't make any difference. It wasn't like if he was eager to be in her presence.

Once again, his thoughts flew towards his sister. Had she regained all her memories of the previous night? Or had she just been bluffing all this time?

The mere idea that she had just bluffed made the corner of his lips twitch slightly in a suggestion of a smirk that quickly disappeared when he drank the last sip of his champagne.

She seemed so upset that afternoon when he took her home. And she still dared to return to the Ryokan and make six questions about what happened and why he had chosen her instead of those 150 lives.

Byakuya couldn't hide his surprise at that very moment. Not when she had pressed him for an answer. And he thought he had never been so honest with someone when he answered her. But there was something he had hidden from her and wouldn't reveal. Never. He had been so angry as he saw her injured. All those lives meant nothing to him when he saw her in pain. The Espada caught him by surprise and when he noticed what she had done was too late. And it only aroused even more the anger in him. He wanted to throw his bankai over her, but he was limited. The limitation was nothing but a burden time. And he hated it as never before. He hated himself for not being able to protect Rukia. To keep her safe.

Then, when he sent her indoors after her cheeky questions, she invited him to join her at Hanabi Taikai and he said no because he had to attend that stupid miai.

Twenty minutes had passed away. It was enough. He would depart. Kuchiki Byakuya didn't want, or need, a wife who couldn't be in time.

* * *

Dark circles below his eyes, Katsurou felt very tired. He tossed his shinigami clothes aside and turned the shower on. All he needed was to take a huge sleep. Rest. But before anything else he had to report Soul Society. Central 46 was expecting his reports.

The last day hadn't been easier for him and the mere thought of leaving Rukia behind without any explanation and not being able to join her at school today got him down. This way he would get nothing and his time at the Living World would be useless. Damn mission and barriers.

Keep them under control when so many lives had been taken wasn't really an easy task. Damn Kuchiki Byakuya! It was his entire fault. It was his duty to take care of those human lives and Katsurou keeps the barriers under control. But how would he be able to do it if there were so many people dying? There was no way to do his job right. If peopled died, the barrier became weak and unstable.

He closed his eyes when he washed his hair. Hot water sliding down his body as he leaned against the cold wall feeling tired and exhausted. In fact, he had no right to blame Kuchiki Byakuya without blaming Rukia at the same time. And he knew, from the little he knew about her, that the girl took her shinigami duties as seriously as he did. The same could be told about Kuchiki Byakuya. It seemed that the Kuchiki siblings took their job very seriously.

_Rukia…_

He had no idea how he could or would apologize after his sudden departure the last day. She was probably mad at him for having let her alone.

Did she miss him? His company? Did she miss him today at school?

The ginger girl, the one with big boobs… He could barely remember her name… Inoue something related to princess… Well, it was her name if he wasn't mistaken. She had invited him to join them to the Hanabi Taikai this night. What is it? He didn't know and the only thing he had heard was the people used to wear kimonos to watch the fireworks.

The mere idea of seeing Rukia in a furisode lit up his face. Would she look like as beautiful in their marriage as he was sure she would do this night? Of course! And even more, he was sure of that.

Well, he could take a rest after meeting Rukia. His body could wait. Soul Society could wait. He could leave his duties for tonight later. It would be only this time. He would join Rukia to watch the Fireworks.

* * *

"Well, you see, Ichigo? We still got a better view. You had no reason to rush a lady like me!"

'_You're not a lady,'_ he thought to himself and glanced around, enjoying the peace the place offered. 'Peace' wasn't an entirely proper term at thinking in the noise of so any people talking and laughing along the Karasu river. Other places in the city were crowded as well and everyone waited with anxiety for the Fireworks, which would start soon ―, but the term Ichigo thought fitted his own group quite well.

There were loads of people there. In couples, in family, with friends. And even alone. With unknown groups and from other cities. Only to watch such a beautiful explosion in the sky.

His group was sitting on a huge blanket stretched out on the grass, near the River and the cherry trees in full bloom. His father was talking to Urahara and Yoruichi while playing Go. A game he never thought his father in all his childish demeanor had capacity to. Sado was by his side, silent as always. Jinta, Karin, Ururu and Yuzu got into a jokenpo dispute. He could hear the screams of the first two quarreling and the low cry of Ururu the annoying teenager hit her. Yuzu, always so nice, tried to separate them and play right. What didn't seem to have much effect on them, though.

Inoue, Tatsuki and Rukia were talking… Wait! The last one was doing another thing. He signalized Sado to approach him. The girls immediately stopped the conversation and looked at them.

"What are you doing there, midget?"

"Who is the midget?" She asked, already knowing Ichigo was willing to get her angry.

"Kuchiki-san was showing how we'll recover your powers, Kurosaki-kun."

"We?"

"It's simple." Tastuki turned to face him, and still sitting added, "We just need to pull out this powers from you."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Sado. The boy just shuggred and muttered a low 'hum', indicating he also hadn't got their point.

"This way." Rukia pointed out to her notebook, showing her drawings.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what she meant by four horrible and badly sketched bunnies.

There was one, with orange hair, being surrounded by another three with a wooden sword. Then, there was an arrow pointing out to the same bunny being hit by what seemed lightening. For all the demons was it a Kidō spell? In the end there were three happy bunnies and one, that although very wounded wore shinigami clothes and carried a Zanpakutō that looked like a kitchen knife.

"Could you understand?"

"With these horrible drawings?"

"What is horrible here?" She screamed and rose up to face him. "To your information, stupid strawberry, it's called art!"

"Art? Puff… You have no idea what art is, midget! And my Zanpakutou didn't look like this horrible fish knife!" He said, but before he could even think of it, she had hit him on the stomach.

Ichigo lost his balance, choking for air. Rukia, however, gave him no peace and soon her fist met his chin, in two quick beats that lead him to the ground. He asked to be released, but she ignored him, continuing to kick him off.

"Let go of him, Rukia." A deep tone behind her said.

Rukia stopped beating Ichigo looked at the one who speak with her.

"Nii-sama…" she said, between surprised and smiling timidly. "You came!"

* * *

The first thing Byakuya noticed as he entered the place was where the festival would take place, were the happy faces and smiles all those people wore. The fireworks hadn't begun yet and the sky had a bright, beautiful moon shining above their heads, lighting up the night of Karakura. There were no clouds and the stars garnished the velvety dark sky.

He noticed then, that those people were wearing traditional clothing. Many of them in simple kimonos, others, in more elegant ones. Although, just a few of them wore formal kimonos. Women paraded in _furisode_ or _tomesode_**(28)**, with floral pattern and small animals such as birds and butterflies, which was quite common, given the late spring and early summer. The colors were varied, from the ordinary red to the moss-green that adorned the silhouette of many ladies, giving them a sober, mature aspect.

The men, mostly, dressed yukatas, and just a little of them contained more than three _komon_**(29)**throughout the fabric. _Hakama_ pants and _haori _were dressed by some men, though it was very hot that night. But all of them, Byakuya realized, used something referring to traditional, it could be the fans which men and women fanned themselves, _tabi_**(30)** socks and _geta(31)_ sandals or the _kanzashi_**(32)** that garnished the hair of some women. There were also vendors who whore _happi_**(33)** kimonos with the badge of their stores, circulating among the people, offering drinks and appetizers.

His eyes roamed the park, looking for Rukia and her friends. Perhaps would be easier look for a loud brad with orange hair. Nevertheless, he didn't much to know her location, given her uncontrolled reiatsu. He stepped forward, but stopped all of sudden, without knowing if he should continue. What if she was having fun and his arriving mess everything up? It didn't escape his attention how Rukia always acted different when he was around. Retracted.

After that afternoon, he also didn't know if she wanted his company. Why would she want? He was sure she had only invited him for politeness, not because she wanted him around. Yes. He was sure of that.

He turned on his heels, determined to leave when Yoruichi's voice reached him.

"Byakuya-bo, join us!" She said grinning widely and handling a Nihon-shu bottle in her head.

He sighed inwardly. _Good._ Yoruichi saw him. He approached, utterly disproving the fact Rukia was in the company of Yoruichi who seemed to be drunk, which didn't surprised him at all.

"I think someone forgot that we use kimonos at Hanabi Taikai and not an expensive and elegant tux." She tried to poke him, but to not avail as he remained quiet, without even looking at her. So, she commented, almost serious, though the small smile in her lips denounced her mockingly intention. "I thought you had a miai to attend this night."

"It is none of your concern, Shihouin Yoruichi."

"I see, it was cancelled. I just want to know… By you or her? Did she do something weird?"

'_Being of your family is being weird,'_ he thought to himself, but said nothing.

"You used to be fun when you were a teenager, you know!"

"Where is Rukia?" He asked, ignoring her.

"There, punching Ichigo, as always," Yoruichi said and Isshin pointed at them. "Why don't you join us and drink a lit…"

But he ignored her completely, focusing his attention on Rukia, who was punching Ichigo. Badly. Apart her serious and anger expression, he knew she was happy because that was the way she always acted around that Kurosaki.

"Let go of him, Rukia." He said, catching her attention.

Rukia loosed her grip around Ichigo and looked straight to his eyes.

"Nii-sama…" she said, between surprised and smiling shyly. "You came!"

He wasn't expecting such reaction from her. Not such smile. He lingered on her features, studying the contour of her lips, slightly inclined in a suggestion of a smile. Discretely, he eyed his surroundings, focusing on everyone ― and then subtly returned to her silhouette also wrapped in a kimono. The purple fabric, made of the finest silk, fitted her body perfectly and really matched her eyes. The ridiculous sentence from Miyazaki flashed back into his mind and, ironically, he agreed with it in that moment. The stupid, brat boy was right. Purple really matched her beautiful violet eyes.

As usual, the fabric was all drawn and this one, specifically, had a pattern of branches and butterflies of a white coloring embroiled on it. The obi, also white, crossed her waist tied in a _Tateya_**(34)** modeling, which gave her an almost fragile appearance. The _kanzashi_, made of fabric, mimicking a cherry blossom, adorned her hair, supplementing her appearance.

He kept looking into her eyes when Inoue's voice broke out the silence.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she screamed helping him to stand up.

Byakuya was the first to break the eye contact when Urahara spoke up.

"Are, Are, Kuchiki-san, we don't want him dead."

Ichigo sighed relived, asking himself why Urahara would want to save him.

"Well… I think if we kill him and send him to Soul Society would be easier for us, Kisuke. He could join the Shinō Academy and we would have nothing to do with it."

Were they really intending to kill him? He looked at Rukia and thought it would be a good hour to run as he saw her staring at the ground. Yourichi's smile was big, mischievous. The burst of laughter that followed Byakuya's comment only proved he should run while he still had time to.

"It would be easier for him too and since I'm the one sponsor by his training I will not facilitate."

The boy eye's popped open as he imagined being trained by Kuchiki Byakuya. Well. He really wanted him being killed by his sister right now. He touched his chin for which seemed to be the umpteenth time in that night and checked he was fine. Well… At least there were no broken bones. Yet.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

"I'm fine, Inoue."

His answer was muffled by the first explosion in the sky. All of them immediately tilted their heads to look the fireworks which had begun. Blue, purple, red, green, golden and shades of silver colored Karakura's sky in an explosion of beauty and infinite magic. All the possible and imagined colors. Sometimes mixed, sometimes alone. Different shapes, color and appearance.

"Amazing!" Inoue said, gaping widely.

They fell silent for a moment, just appreciating the bright explosion. Soon, their mouths gaped and 'Ooohs' and 'Aaahs' came out. Amazed expressions took over their faces as everyone watched the sky being tinted with several colors. Cameras of all types and sizes were occupying the hands of foreigners while they thronged themselves looking for a place to take the best pictures.

Looking mesmerized, Rukia gave a few steps forward and touched the shell of a cherry tree, glancing at the sky. There, near the river, she could see better the fireworks. Her big eyes shone and she smiled, enchanted, when three fireworks exploded subsequently, in a round shape which disappeared in a purple cascade.

The, Rukia could also avoid her Nii-sama and all the commotion of feelings that wrapped her when she saw him arriving. She didn't know if she was still mad at him for having played with her memories, or if she had been… It was just… So complex to deal with it all.

There was also the fact he should be in his miai. Had the meeting finished or it… It hadn't happened? Well, at least the clothes he wore showed that he had attended… To wherever he should be. The black tux fit his shape giving him a sober air, but no less elegant. Rukia wondered if he was aware of how different he looked in those human clothes. What was funny, though, is that whether in his Captains customes or those human clothes he was still proud and intimidating. However, not less handsome... She shook her head, blushing in shame before such improper thoughts. She would do better to continue watching the fireworks. It was surely something safe to admire.

Ichigo, Inoue, Sado and Tastuki were side by side looking to the sky in reverend silence. Inoue always had a cheerful comment to do, pushing, at her own way, everybody to participate. Tatsuki was the one who spoke more, besides the ginger girl.

And though Ichigo nodded at her comments, he wanted to join Rukia, but stopped at seeing Byakuya standing at her side, silent, observing her almost girlish reactions. He looked back at his friends and left any thought of talk to her at that moment.

Sado was quiet and silent as always. He stared at the sky, paying attention to all the forms outlining there that he didn't realize when a kid bumped against his arm and staggered back. He would have fallen and crashed to the ground if he hadn't been supported by the giant. The boy apologized in a _'Sorry there, man' _and resumed running around the park. Ichigo looked at him with a quizzical expression, but both just shrugged and focused on Inoue's speech.

Close, the Kuchikis stared at the sky, before dark, being filled with vibrant colors. The stars that once graced the velvet blue mantel seemed shyly glow near the fireworks that sparkled in its entire splendor. Byakuya had said nothing, remaining silent beside Rukia, who seemed to have her face adorned by a different expression at every new explosion.

"This is so… _beautiful!" _she said, amazed. Then, she asked, turning to him: "Don't you think, Nii-sama?"

He didn't answer, surprised, because he really believed she hadn't noticed his presence there until then. He looked back at the sky, watching her for a brief moment. Yes, it was beautiful, but why did she seemed so excited about it? To him, the fireworks there looked identical to the ones he had seen in Soul Society.

"Can you see it?" she asked, girlish, pointing at a ball-shaped golden firework that quickly disappeared. "It's the most basic of all. It's called _Warimono._"

As soon as she finished her explanation the firework fade out completely and many others took its place. Byakuya remained silent, eyeing her and all the expressions which took over her face. She leaned against the shell and pointed another one. He followed her index finger and looked briefly to the irregular shape, which started with a golden color and ended in a mix of green, purple and red colors.

"This one is called _Pokamono_. It always starts with one color and ends with another. Interesting, isn't it?"

But Byakuya wasn't paying attention whether to the fireworks or her explanation. What had captured his attention was her girlish behavior. He had never seen her so happy in their entire lifetime together and it made him feel good too. A pleasant sensation washing over him as he saw her smiling. Because, lately, the only thing he seemed to see in her face was the expression of guilt and the constant apologies he didn't like to hear. But this night… Despite the strange feeling that surrounded them, she was talking to him. Explaining about the fireworks she seemed to like too much. Why? Why did she seem so happy? Supposedly, Rukia should be angry. Irritated. Disgusted. But she... She wasn't. And Byakuya simply couldn't understand it. She had all the reasons to be. But she was… She was just quiet, enjoying the fireworks with a pleased expression. The soft smile on her face showed it. Then, he realized he had never seen her smiling in his company. Did he give her any reasons for that?

Noticing his silence, Rukia looked up and found him staring at her seriously. His eyes were illegibly, as well as his expression, but by the thin line in his lips, she knew he was probably discontented with her ridiculous and childish demeanor. Why did she bother him with such trivial and ridiculous matters? What desire could he have in knowing more of fireworks?

"I-I… I didn't want to bot…" She started, head lowered, deeply sorry for having started that stupid explanation.

"If you already knew about hakufuku, why did you ask the first question?"

When she raised her eyes to face him, Byakuya cursed his sudden curiosity. Why the hell did he felt such an urge to ask that stupid question?

Her face was serious as she answered.

"I'd like a sincere answer."

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. _A sincere answer. _Byakuya didn't know how he should react. It meant she hadn't recovered any of her memories and, like he had assumed, she was just bluffing that afternoon. His eyes narrowed a little before such a discovery.

"And have you got it?" His question came as low whisper. Something that belonged to them alone.

"I don't know. Had I?" And at realizing her improper reaction, Rukia hit her mouth twice and rushed to apologize. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama! I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I had no inten..."

"No." He cut her out, but sounded too harsh.

They kept in silence watching the fireworks. Actually, Rukia was watching the colored explosion, Byakuya was, out the corner of his eyes, staring at her. Her face was serious now and by the way she was squeezing the fabric slightly, he knew she was tense. The confortable and latent silence between them was replaced by tension.

"Would you like to ask any other question?"

"No."

"It's just fair." She reasoned. "I asked seven questions today."

"When I have question, I will do it."

"O-Of course." She replied, totally embarrassed for being reprimanded for the umpteenth time in that day.

"Have you seen it before?"

"No…" she said, looking at him now. "It's my first time watching the Hanabi Taikai. When it happened last time I was back in Soul Society."

'_In the jail.' _He thought, feeling guilty. '_About to die. If wasn't for that brat Kurosaki.'_

Then, Byakuya realized that this kind of situation occurred with alarming frequency. She always cared more about others than herself. At first, she had accepted his execution without questioning, just hoping she could be able to protect Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. And now, even if she felt on her own flesh every injury she inflicted to the Espada, Rukia again chose to sacrifice herself to protect those people. And to protect him.

"Can you see this one?" She pointed out, trying to dissipate the awkward atmosphere between them. "This is called _Han-Warimono._ It's mixed with both _Warimono_ and _Pokamono_. I've heard it was the soft one, but I never thought it'd be so beautiful. The books didn't have those photos." And pointing another one, continued. "This one that turns around itself is called _Katamono_."

"If you already knew you were connected why did you tried to hurt her?"

* * *

"Beautiful, _ne_, Kisuke?"

"A lot." He replied, still focused on the Go game.

She turned to face him and the smile that until now outlined her lips vanished away completely. Urahara and Isshin were, during all this time, concentrated on their game, while she was eyeing the fireworks and enjoyed that moment of strange tranquility. Very strange, she could say, after what she had learned that afternoon.

But she chose to ignore it a little longer and sank in the peace surrounding that park and people. Her own group.

"What do you think, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara questioned, his eyes on Ichigo.

It took no more than a few seconds for her to follow his gaze and realize the meaning of his words.

"I don't know, Kisuke." She was also looking at Ichigo, when she shifted her attention to the Kuchiki siblings that were talking under the cherry tree. "I've been out for two days and when I return I find out that many things happened both here and in Soul Society. But… Well… Something is very strange indeed.

"Starting with the barriers." Isshin said, biting a toothpick as he propped his face in the other hand. His expression between worried and concentration.

Something that Yoruichi thought that it didn't suit him.

"What happened to the barriers?" She asked, curious.

"They almost dropped yesterday." The blond explained, his hat, ever faithful company, hiding his eyes. Although, Yoruichi knew him quite well to know he was serious. That there was not that usual glow of amusement in his greenish eyes.

And she knew, in that very moment, that the 'Game', had been even more dangerous than she had thought at first.

"It seems someone powerful from Kidō Corps prevented the worst." And saying so, he finished the game.

"Hey! It's not fair! I barely saw your last moves!" Isshin protested, pointing out to the blond man who hid his half-smile behind his fan.

"And your researches, Yoruichi-san?"

She stared at them, holding a low chuckle at seeing the eternal hidden smile of Urahara back and the quarrelsome and infant demeanor of Isshin. She handled her bottle of Nihon-shu to both of them, still grinning, and said, in an almost mysterious tone.

"Well… It seems we have too much to talk about the Quincy boy."

* * *

Rukia turned around to face him, surprised all written over her face due to the sudden question.

"Nii-sama?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Last night you only needed to be saved because you decided to face the enemy, even though you were at a clear disadvantage." He looked at her seriously. "You always do this. You were almost executed to protect Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. And, last night, you chose to risk yourself instead of allow me to fight. Why?"

This time, the raven-haired girl didn't lower her face to answer. On the contrary, she looked at him deeply in the eyes as she said, determined.

"I'll always protect the ones who are important to me."

'_And why am I important to you, Rukia?' _he felt like asking, but chose the silence instead.

He kept this way, enjoying this brief moment of peace between them. He thought the silence had never sounded so awkward and, at the same time, welcomed. Neither too tense. And he noticed he had made his fourth question. _For who hadn't anything to ask._

"And what is your favorite one?"

"Huh?" She asked, facing him.

"Your favorite kind of firework." He explained.

"I think its name is _Starmine_. It's not a kind of firework only, but a technique as well. It consists on launch several varieties of fireworks together or in sequence." She explained and then pointed to the river. "Can you see those platforms?"

Byakuya gave a curt nod.

"They're going to launch it any moment from now on. Ichigo told me they always leave them to the end of festival."

"Do you know why?"

"Oh… I don't know. I think because they're the most beautiful ones," she said and gaped when the first one was launched. It was the single color one. "I think my favorite one is the _'Silver Crown'_, but I also like the _'Palm Trees'_, the _'Sparking'_ one."

She looked really excited, Byakuya thought, watching how a little bit after, she frowned, trying to decide what was really her favorite one. When a big explosion of lots of colors appeared in the sky, she shook her head and said, "But the single color-wide is beautiful as well. They have more than 12 types of _Starmine_ fireworks."

"You really like fireworks."

"I don't know why I like them… It's just…"

"It wasn't a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nii-"

But before she could continue, Ichigo showed his face up.

"Hey, Rukia! We have to go now. Karin and Yuzu have class tomorrow morning and so do us."

And saying so, he left them alone again and joined his family. All of them were gathering the things to go out.

"I have to go, Nii-sama. Have a good night," she said and bowed, politely, while waiting to be dismissed.

Something inside of her that she couldn't precise what was, asked her to stay. Rukia hesitated, took two steps back, not daring to look at him. Gradually, she moved away, still unable to understand what was making her want to stay. Watching the last firework, maybe? Or end that intimate, and she admitted, uncomfortable conversation? Maybe she just wanted the silence. His quiet and serious company. Enjoy that first pleasant moment they had together. Rukia sighed, finally turning away. She couldn't complain about that day. Not when she had her wish to watch the fireworks with him fulfilled.

He just nodded, watching her join her friends and depart, minutes after, while the last firework exploded in the sky. He looked to the grass when a small accessory shone slightly. He caught it and squeezed a little the cherry-shaped fabric in a pink and white color between his fingers, when the last firework, a Starmine Silver Crown type, her favorite one, exploded in a stupendous farewell.

"Thank you, Rukia…" he whispered. "Have a good night too."

* * *

She had been smoking the whole day. A need she never felt before. A desire to smoke all the cigarettes she still had in her pack. An eagerness that made her feel bad during all the morning until she put the cigarette in her mouth and inhale it tranquility.

She felt serene. She felt good. Like never before. The cigarette calmed her nerves. The simple act of inhaling and then releasing the smoke made her feel extremely calm.

The woman knew she couldn't smoke inside the vicinity of the Hospital, not when she was a nurse and an old one. But she simply couldn't control the urge that had overcome her that day.

Inhaling once again, she eyed the smoke forming white circles and other shapes that disappeared seconds after in the closed room of the director. A room that didn't belong to her and would never belong, but where she had come to analyze the data she needed. She was afraid, but even all the fear in the world would not distract her from what she would do. From what she wanted to do.

She dragged her nails in the curtain and opened it, seeing the length of the night sky of Karakura. Far away, she still could see the latest explosions in the city. It was late June. Hanabi Taikai. The date she hated the most.

Usually, she would take that day to stay at home and hide herself under the covers while everyone was celebrating that fucking colored fireworks. But today she had to work all day, restraining her urge to visit NICU where more than fifteen children had been hospitalized that day. Other thirty were in the maternity ward. And forty more occupied some rooms along the hospital. Eighty-five lives. Eighty-five young lives.

Now she knew exactly what she wanted and should do. Smiling, she left the room and walked towards the maintenance room. Pliers in hands and a cut of two wires, the light of Karakura General Hospital has been cut.

The smile on her face widened further as she heard some doctors and nurses, besides the security guards, running from one side to another, concerned about the sudden power outage. Slowly and careful to not being noticed, she headed to the Newborn's wing. The maternity area where she hadn't placed a foot since she had given birth to her two children. Twins. A boy and a girl who died shortly after. Medical failure? Disease? No one never knew the reason. Neither her, who had been in a coma for the subsequent months.

But she was happy today and despite being the same day he woke up from his comma and had discovered the death of her children. Happy despite being night of fireworks.

Lighter in hands, she entered the nursery ready to fire on the ground already soaked with alcohol. The strong smell entered her nostrils and she whistled a song for children, hastening herself mentally, knowing she should act before someone found her. So, she flicked the lighter and threw it to the floor, but it never reached the ground, while she was heavily thrown against the wall.

She closed her eyes for a moment, biting her lower lip to stifle a scream. Her back and head aching due to the impact of the crash. But she reopened them shortly after, finding a pair of dark and serious orbs staring at her. Unreadable. The lighter in his left hand when he spoke in a low voice, seconds before touching her forehead with two fingers, something she wasn't able to understand. Soon, the drowsiness washed over her body and the last thing she heard before fainting and hitting the soaked ground was a male voice whispering out.

"Whatever you are trying to do, it will not work."

* * *

**Japanese Terms**

_Oyabun __―_ It means old man.

_Oji-san __― It means both Uncle or Mister.** (I explained it bellow) _

_Yukata ― Light kimono for both men and women;_

_Haori ― Coat used on top of other clothes._

_Hakama ― traditional japanese garment which resembles a pant._

_Obi ― Sash for traditional japanese garment;_

(27) Furisode ― kimono for single ladies;

(28) Tomesode ― kimono for married women;

(29) Komon ― pattern embroiled in the kimono fabric;

(30) Tabi ― socks to wears with geta sandals;

(31) Geta ― traditional wooden Japanese sandals;

(32) Kanzashi – Japanese accessory for hair;

(33) Happi Kimono ― a kind of kimono wore by merchants to identify their stores;

(34) Tateya ― kind of obi for kimonos.

* * *

**A/N – If you don't understand any term, please, let me know. I did my best to make it clear and easy to understand.**

**About the 'Oji-san' thing. Well... I noticed in some fanfics and in Bleach manga Rukia calls Isshin as 'Uncle'. But in Japanese Oji-san means both 'uncle' and 'mister'. Since I think 'Mister' suits Rukia better (as far as I noticed she treats everyone politely, except for her closest friends). But at the same time, 'Mister' sounds too formal. So I felt the better way to put it here was in the Japanese form. **

**It's a chapter entirely focused on them. (I think) At least I'm doing my best to write more interactions. I don't know if they're good, though. But there are also some scenes to the following chapters and, of course, the plot.**

**While writing chapter 6 and 7, I searched for some typical Japanese events and when I read about Hanabi Taikai I fell in love with it. I think Fireworks has always aroused good feelings in our loved characters, then I decided I wanted to work with it. And then my cousin who lives in Japan helped a lot, explaining the costumes, the types of fireworks (they're so damn beautiful :3) and this kind of thing.**

**Hanabi Taikai takes place from May to September in the whole country. Like Tanabata Festival (and I intend to work with this in another fanfic – because I'm simply fascinated with Japanese traditional events), it's pretty popular. **

**I think you already noticed every chapter I choose an epigraph. This time is from Daughtry's song, Supernatural. I think it has a lot in common with this chapter and the couple in this fic in general. If you feel like listening to the song, then tell me what you think. **

**And, the least, I'm sorry. Today I'm feeling more than tired, so I won't reply the reviews I usually reply here. Hope you don't get mad at me. I still treasure your reviews and opinions dearly.**

**Anyway, what about press the button and review this one to me? I'd love to see your opinion, criticism and suggestions. And remember, I don't bite. (Only if you ask for xD)**

**Ja ne!**


	11. The Liar

**Hi!**

**I thought I wouldn't be able to update today, as I always have been doing, but thanks Mandy (luv you) I could.**

**So, my biggest thank you is for you, Mandy. For your support and for being so fast!**

**Also thank you for those who followed, favorite this fanfic. It means a lot to me. And of course to those who reviewed my last chapter (Noctis Vee Caelum; seishu-kun; Kurosaki Uryuu; Guest; ANONYMBYAKURUKIF; ReckoningDay; vicky73; LuciL06) and Polaris-Sakura for the PM.**

**It really means a lot. Whenever I see your reviews, my day grows brighter. So thank you so much. It's basically the sun of these terrible and very busy days.**

**Enough with babbling, let's go to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot and any OCs here mentioned**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Liar**

* * *

**"_Oh! Well in fact. __I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! __Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne!"_**

**_I write sins not tragedies – Panic! At the disco._**

He could barely remember what sleep was. A good or bad thing? Well… Whatever it was, he knew he should go home and take some rest before continuing his work. The reports were still undone and in a fit of rage, the blond man had switched off his Soul Phone.

Katsurou squeezed the small telephone between his fingers, recalling how he felt when he saw Byakuya and Rukia together watching the fireworks last night. It shouldn't have happened. He should be the one to stay by her side, enjoying the beautiful explosion on the sky. However, he arrived too late. The stupid arrogant noble was already there. Talking to her. Watching the fireworks with her. Enjoying her presence. Seeing that bright smile on her pink lips and that sparkling flame of happiness on her gorgeous eyes.

Meanwhile, Katsurou was saving his noble ass. Preventing another big accident. The one Kuchiki Byakuya should be handling. But no… He was there; occupying the place that should be his. And only his.

Anyway, it had no importance anymore. Katsurou was now curious. He was just on his way home when the lights of the Karakura Hospital were simply turned off. The blackness wrapped the place and the scent of fuel took over his senses. Quickly, he entered the Hospital and found a nurse trying to set fire to the Maternity Ward.

How many children could have been dead right now if he hadn't acted fast? Gladly, he was in time to avoid the worst. Not because he cared about all those young lives. No. People died every day; that was part of the routine of the Living World — something he did not want, nor should, interfere with. But… But nowadays… With so many people dying, all his work to keep the barriers stable would be useless and Katsurou hated being useless.

He shrugged and turned his attention to his paperwork. He had too much to report to Soul Society. What was done was done. It was of _no use to over spilt milk_. At least, he thought, with a faint smirk gracing his lips, he had seen Rukia and she was more than beautiful. Now he was sure: she would look stunning in their wedding party.

* * *

_Karakura, June 29._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still recovering myself from the last day shocks. Everything happened at the same time: Ichigo discovered the truth so soon and without I had a chance to manage the situation. Then, well... I can't go anywhere without Nii-sama's presence or acknowledge. _

_Today, he brought us to school, but before I could leave his presence ― and thanks God we arrived by foot ―, he told me that after I left him at Hanabi Taikai, someone tried to explode Karakura Hospital. Gladly, someone until now unknown, prevented such an horrible act. The responsible is still wanted and Urahara said there's no trace of reiastu in the place._

_I can't help but think the Espadas are the one behind this. What I don't know is... Who prevented the explosion? There are few people here who can handle this kind of situation and all of us were together yesterday. I'm sure if Nii-sama had prevented it, he would have told me, wouldn't he?_

_I'm pretty sure they aborted their mission for some mysterious reason I can't think right now. I have no doubts they wanted to kill all those children. There's no way they stopped it to spare lives." __**Kuchiki Rukia.**_

As soon as she closed her diary, the library became crowded. All the students were there to take some books and study before the last exams. Rukia, who was also there for the same reason, collected her things and walked straight to her class, meeting classmates and crossing filled bookshelves, still thinking about that almost strange accident.

Why were they doing this? What were they trying to do? What was their truly intention?

Shaking her head, Rukia decided it was better she concentrate in her last exam and Ichigo's training. She had no time to it. And, besides that, she could think of this issue after, couldn't she? Moreover, she had nothing but unconfirmed theories. Well, one thing at a time. Sighing, Rukia crossed the last corridor. It would be a very busy day.

After placing the book of applied physics back in its place, she turned on her heels to leave the library. Ready or not, she would do this exam and she was almost sure her result wouldn't be too good. What a shame! She should have used the last day to study, but she was thinking of her… _Nii-sama_ instead. The night they had spent together, watching the fireworks.

He probably had thought badly of her silly and girlish demeanor. How stupid of her! But she couldn't help but talk about the fireworks over and over, explaining it the most she could only to avoid looking at him. Face the feelings she couldn't understand. It was until now unclear for her. Why had he erased her memories? It was, until now, a mystery for her. Then, he had asked all those questions. He had asked… He had asked her favorite type of Fireworks. And he looked… _Really interested on her answer._

"Miss Inattentive, how are you?" Katsurou greeted her, catching her by surprise. At seeing her lack of answer, he waved his hand in front of her eyes, causing her to blink startled. And even though she didn't know it, her cheeks grew hot and red. Mimicking ripe strawberries quite well.

'_Good!' _he thought. She was blushing because of him. That was really a good signal!

"I'm fine, Nishimura-san. What about you?" She said without turning to look at him, feeling too embarrassed for being caught thinking of her brother. Even though her thoughts were far away from improper.

"Fine too. I assume you missed me yesterday," he said, leaning against a bookshelf. Hands in pockets and smiling lazily, Katsurou seemed pretty sure of himself.

She furrowed her brows. But what did he mean by 'missed me?' As far as she knew, they hadn't agreed anything… Or had they? No… She was sure she would remember if that was the case. By his speech, even if they had scheduled something, he hadn't been able to attend, something that she was grateful. Moreover because of the whole situation in the previous day…

"Oh, true. We really didn't meet yesterday."

Katsurou smiled radiantly without noticing the printed indifference in her words. He was sure that Rukia had missed him as much as he missed her.

"Last is exam today, are you prepared?"

"Well, let's see. Physics are not my strong point."

"I could teach you, if you want."

"No." She said and her tone said she wasn't interested in learn this subject.

"Perhaps another topic..."

His speech was suddenly interrupted by a strong, loud noise. In a blink of an eye, Rukia had disappeared with lab l and when he followed her, they found a boy trying to set fire to the library.

Fuel in his right hand and a phosphorus box in the left one, he was surrounded by other classmates. All of them tried, in some way, to stop him. Shouting, begging, pushing one another to get closer, but their actions were of no use. He seemed obstinate and serious, pouring the liquid on the floor when Rukia cried for all of them to run and put Katsurou behind her.

When they were left alone, Rukia used a kidō spell to tie the boy's hands. She succeeded her intention, but the phosphorus was already touching the floor. It was too late. Fire had taken everything.

* * *

Ink pen in hands, Byakuya was concentrated on his paperwork. Or, at least, he should be. The newspaper of that morning lay over his table and the news were unbelievable.

Urahara was right after all. Someone had tried to explode the Hospital. Was it the Espadas or someone else? Of course they were related to the Espadas, though he didn't know how. The Captain of the Sixth Division had an idea, one he hadn't shared with anyone else. Not even Rukia. Truth be told, he couldn't trust anyone. Neither wanted to worry her even more. If what he was thinking was true… Well, it wouldn't be good.

Urahara was keeping secrets. Not one. But loads of. Byakuya wasn't stupid. _'There were no reaitsu traces.'_ No way. There were few people who could stop the Espadas and it wasn't someone without powers. Someone — he didn't know who — was there. Could it be Urahara himself? He wasn't sure. He also had heard the three of them talking about the Quincy boy and his sudden travel. Or not travel after all. However, he hadn't the chance to hear everything because he got interested on Rukia's answer.

'_I'll always protect the ones who are important to me.'_

Her sentence caught him by surprise and before he could realize it, the trio had stopped that conversation and were back to drink and talk non senses.

Not that it mattered, though. He had spent a good time with Rukia. For the first time in their lifetime together, he felt they had really talked to each other. Even though Rukia acted still shyly and it looked repressed all the time. Well, he couldn't expect the things would get better from night to day. One thing he was sure: Rukia was a stranger for him. He knew nothing about her. He couldn't even have imagined she liked so much fireworks. In all those fifty years, they had never seen the fireworks together. She never talked about this likeness. Had she ever talked to him?

Sealing the envelope, he was about to head to Urahara's house to deliver his reports when he remembered the letter he had received from his clan. More good news to his already easy day.

His eyes roamed rapidly over the content, finding that the clan already knew about his departure last day. The council had classified the event as unfortunate and the Shihouin Clan considered it an insult. So did him. The excellent news, however, was that the Clan wouldn't force him to meet her anymore. Well, that was a great new. But his second miai with someone from the clan Miyazaki would take place in the following days.

Good. Someone from the Miyazaki Clan. Really good.

Well, at least he would have the time he needed to. Urahara wasn't telling all he knew and Byakuya wouldn't wait for his reports. If he needed answers, he would find it by himself.

He was about to left the main room when he found a bag with gifts. What was that?

Then, he recalled that when he had met Chappy she was with that same bag. _'Books,'_ she said. _'Gifts for Rukia-sama's friends.'_

Indeed. He should give it back to her as soon as possible. Closing the bag, he noticed a tag where a bunny was sketched out of the zipper. He eyed the childish trace when the handwriting in black ink caught his attention. _'To Nii-sama'_.

What was that? A book to... him? A gift to... him?

_Why Rukia?_

* * *

If wasn't because of him and his amazing kidō speed, the entire library would be in fire right now. He had been so fast that she almost couldn't see his movements.

When the boy took fire in the library, Rukia tried to stop him with a kidō, but wasn't fast enough. However, before the place could be all over in flames, Katsurou had used the bakudō _nº 37 Tsuriboshi _to prevent an explosion. After this, he had sealed the three of them inside of large orange box and transported them to another place.

When the barrier fell apart, Rukia noticed it was another bakudō, the one called _Hako Okuri._ She also noticed they were in the terrace, with Katsurou in front of her, and the boy glancing back at them, seeming extremely confused. Startled, she freed him from the kidō, so or more astonished than the boy before his demonstration of powers.

His small brown eyes popped open when Katsurou walked towards him, crying out as if he was seeing the death in that very moment.

"What the hell are you? Are you a black witch?"

And the more Katsurou went forward, the more the boy stepped backwards. His face totally contorted in a grimace of pure horror.

"Don't dare you to take a step forward or I'll set fire to you!" He looked for the matchbox, but it wasn't in his pockets, or in his backpack. It was nowhere to be found.

"Are you looking for this?" Katsurou asked, swinging the matchbox for him.

As the guy gave him no answer, he glanced back to Rukia, who was staring at him silently. Her lips pursed in a straight line. She didn't look confused or surprised. On contrary, she was serious. And he knew, by the flame on her eyes, he had just spoiled his disguise.

The wind messed up her dark short hair and her gray skirt. The slight murmur of the wind mixed with the strong noise of a powerful thunder made him shudder at the mere thought she could never forgive him for have been lying to her all this time.

"Rukia…" he tried, but stopped when he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, the boy stepping backwards, firstly at a slow place, without making any noise, to not attract their attention, and then, at being noticed, running out. The fast as he could at that very moment to escape from them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please, let me go, man! I'll never talk about it! I swear!"

"Why were you trying to set fire to the library?"

"Library? What library?" His eyes were widened. He was breathing hard.

"Don't play naïve. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I don't know what are you talking of, man."

"What were you trying to do when you came to the library? Did you want to kill everybody?"

"Let me go! Do you want to kill me? I said I wasn't in the library. I just know I arrived at school and you and her started this foolishness." He pointed out at Rukia with tremble fingers. "It's bullying, do you know it?"

Katsurou glanced back to Rukia who stared at the boy attentively. He had his eyes teary and was panting. But it wasn't all: something inside him knew the boy was telling the truth. He knew nothing about the library.

"Are you a black witch? Mages? Wizards? That bright rope and orange box. This is black magic, isn't it? Are you going to kill me? A kind of sacrifice, I bet."

'_Like last night. The nurse. Same reaction.'_

Katsurou was closer; two fingers directly pointed to his forehead, about to use on him a hadō to make him forget, when Rukia cried out a loud _'No!'_

He eyed her approaching, memory modifier in hands. With a single squeeze, a white cloud wrapped the boy and erased his memories about what had just happened.

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know. You followed us. What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm out now." Before Katsurou or Rukia could say a word, he disappeared, leaving them alone.

The first drop of rain fell down directly on Rukia's face. The loud thunder and big lightening crossed Karakura's sky, clearing the entire city. When they faced each other, Rukia looked like a haunting Goddess. Daunting. Katsurou gulped when her voice broke out, mixed with the strong wind and thunders.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was a man who always prided himself of trust his instincts. And though he hadn't found something extremely valuable, he didn't regret his journey to that place.

At first, he had thought it could be pointless, fruitless. But then, he found he was entirely mistaken. Surprisingly, Urahara was right. There was nothing there… Not to a distracted person, of course, but he was a Captain of Gotei Thirteen after all. The one who had stopped the whole thing had some amount of spiritual powers.

It seemed Urahara was really lying to him.

There were reaitsu traces. Only a bit, but it was there. He was sure of it. And Byakuya could say it was from someone skilled at kidō. But who?

He shut his eyes for a brief moment, trying to reflect in whom that spiritual energy could belong to. In the depths of his mind, the cold Captain was sure he knew the answer. He just… couldn't remember it.

It wasn't like the traces was too strong and he could easily state this person hadn't used much power. A simply kidō spell. Perhaps a bakudō of the first levels.

Byakuya crossed the last corridor and left the Maternity Ward calmly. Soon he found himself in an elevator — that he clearly would rather not use, but given the circumstances, where any information from any person was valuable, Byakuya believed he would do better to stay where most of people were — surrounded young doctors who spoke aloud and hold cigarettes packages. Most of them asked for lighters while laughing when one of them mentioned it would be easy to set fire in the Hospital using a match.

Suddenly, the laughs become bittersweet and one of them stammered to say, "Y-You shouldn't say it! There could be loads of dead children right now!"

"I'm just joking, Matsushita-san!"

The man paid him no attention as he adjusted his glasses on his nose and pressed the bottom to disembark on the next floor. Byakuya was about to follow him and leave the crowded place, when he listened something that caught his attention.

"You should take it easily… I mean… Don't be this pain in the ass! Just because you think you have seen that mysterious man and stuff…"

"I don't think. I saw him! He was using very odd clothes, something like a black kimono and a cloth covering his face―

"And he also could do some magic and lab la bla. Ya told it already many times today!"

Byakuya's eyes widened just a little, showing his surprise. This clothes… It was the exactly uniform the members from the Kidō Corps usually wore. What are they doing here?

"You see? Matsushita, ya're crazy! Ya should take care of yourself before we send you to the psychiatrist ward." And saying so, he laughed.

Angry, Matsushita stepped out the elevator and Byakuya followed him as they had reached the ground floor. He observed the man in front of him trembling slightly, his face very red.

And then he realized his mistake. It didn't seem only… Urahara had been lying to him.

* * *

"That's who I am" Katsurou's voice came out as a whisper as he raised his eyes to face her.

Rukia stared back at him, intently with a brow slightly arched, unallowable expression and arms crossed at her chest. She hadn't uttered a word, while he explained who he was. Her lips locked in a hard line as she heard what he had to say. All of this was… _unbelievable!_

He was there… A shinigami and she never noticed it.

_How? _

_Why? _

After a few minutes of quiet ― the only thing that dared to disturb the awkward silence between them were the strong thunders in the sky ―, Katsurou averted his attention from Rukia's piercing violet eyes, staring at the floor as he whispered out, "Are you…"

"Why did I never felt your reiatsu?"

He sighed audible. He didn't want to have this conversation now. He didn't wanted her to have found it out this way. So suddenly. He wanted to give time to time. Build their relationship and now everything was terribly spoiled.

"It's a special gigai. No one can feel my reaitsu at least I use my powers. You can also see me if you use the Reirakus. It's a gigai made especially for me."

Rukia was relived. At least it wasn't her fault. It wasn't because she was too blind to not see the truth in front of her eyes. To not realize he wasn't a simple human boy.

The silence took over them again. _'Are you mad at me?' _Katsurou wanted to ask, but he knew it would be too stupid to voice this question. Then, he tried a different one, his tone low and quaky.

"Are you going to forgive me?"

Yes. This was a valid question. For it was more than obvious she was upset and hurt by his actions. And who could blame her? Certainly, he could not.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said, serious and he lifted his face to look at her, smiling. Feeling suddenly relieved. "Although, I'd rather know the truth, you were not obliged to tell me anything. I cannot even say we're friends."

His green eyes went slightly wide as her words reached his ears. It tore him apart to hear that perilously sharp statement. But as fast as it came, it had gone and the anger crept into him, washing any rational thought.

'_You're going to be my wife,' _a loud voice screamed inside his mind. But before he could screw up the things further, he shut his mouth fiercely and watched her rising from her sitting position and moving to leave him.

"Rukia wait..."

"Kuchiki-san for you, Nishimura-san!" Rukia's voice went out a little bit loud than planned. Then, she turned on her heels, while adding a mordacious, "Is that your real name?"

"Yes." Katsurou gulped.

She said nothing as she moved to leave the terrace. When she was close to the stairs, he spoke up, "Wait you also said nothing about being a shinigami! Why should I say?"

Well... he wasn't totally wrong. But he wasn't right, either. Mainly because the members of Gotei Thirteen and Kidō Corps didn't share this kind of information. But he could... He could...

Wait! Was he… _blaming her? How dare he?_

Before she even realized it, Rukia had turned to him and snapped back angrily, "You knew who I was! You knew that I was a shinigami! You were the one keeping secrets here."

Katsurou opened his mouth to reply, but closed his lips almost instantly, not sure of what he could say. Although he didn't want to agree with her, he knew, deep inside, she was right.

Rukia sighed inwardly. Why was she caring about it, by the way? It wasn't like they were closer or owed something to each other. But he was a shinigami, danmmit! He knew all this time who she was and kept her in the darkness. It made her feel betrayed.

_Why does everybody seem likely to keep secrets from her?_

Shaking her head, Rukia left him alone. The first drop of rain fell on her forehead. When one more thunder crossed the sky in a sonorous noise, Katsurou asked, "Hey! Are you going to tell it to anyone?"

However, he didn't get an answer, for, with the next flash of light in the sky, she had disappeared.

The shinigami wasn't annoyed or hurt by it. She was just... He was a fucking lieutenant of the Kidō Corps! He wasn't a simple shinigami. He was sent by Central 46 and this was a very important mission.

By what he had told her, this mission was about to control the barriers. They had been unstable lately.

But what was causing it? Rukia didn't know what to think as she left the school, acutely aware of infringing the rules imposed by Byakuya again.

What a busy morning! Well… At least she had learned why Katsurou always seemed strange. Why his always smiling face had never touched her and why she felt uncomfortable around him. He had been lying all this time. That's why he had saved her that day so easily. That's why he had departed that day in the Book Fair. And now she knows why he used kidō so well.

Nishimura Katsurou. Kidō Corps Lieutenant. Commanding a mission about barriers in the Living World. He had told her there were seven important barriers around the city and he needed to protect them all.

'_There are seven barriers in this city. They intend to destroy all of them."_

Was it related to the legend Soujirou always had told her? No. Of course not. It was just a legend after all and, moreover, every city had barriers, right?

The big question was: what was happening with these barriers? There were so many unanswered questions. There was something missing. Something she couldn't picture right now. But something was really wrong.

When he used the Tsuriboshi that very morning, Rukia knew he was a shinigami. What kept repeating in her mind over and over was why she never felt his reiatsu. A special gigai... Was it made by Urahara? If it was, everybody knew he was there, right? Then, why had he asked her to keep it a secret?

_Suspicious... _to say the least.

She didn't know why, but she had the feeling Nishimura Katsurou had much more to tell.

* * *

Ichigo was in front of the Urahara's shop. There was no one anywhere. The building looked dark. Gloomily dark. He glanced back at Rukia and Byakuya who were going somewhere he didn't know. Since Byakuya had arrived at school he was acting weird. Then, when they reached the shop they turned around and left him alone.

He shrugged. It didn't matter. He was there to train and get back his shinigami powers. If Rukia or Byakuya would be a part of it, it didn't matter at all. He entered the building and saw everything quiet. Glancing around, he tried to hear any sound, but was unable to listen or see anything.

Then, he entered further. The dim light wasn't really helpful. The silence was sepulchral. And the more he went indoors the more the silence seemed to overtake the place. Ichigo wondered if there was no one at home, and mainly, where they were and what they were doing.

When he arrived at the living room, he found Urahara and Yoruichi drinking some tea and speaking quietly. Almost whispering.

"You arrived, Kurosaki-san!" greeted Urahara, smirking a bit behind his fan.

Ichigo nodded and stared at them for a moment. Yoruichi grinned, placing the cup of tea in the table as she invited him to join them. "Sit around there, Ichigo!"

But he had no time to sit and have a talk. Ichigo was impatient. His heart was racing since he placed his feet there. It would be his first training to recover his shinigami powers and they wanted him to sit to drink tea with them and chitchat when powerful enemies were after him and his friends?

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi called him, an eyebrow raised.

"Can we start?" he asked, turning on his heels and heading to the special sale training built below the house.

"Where are you going?"

"Training."

"Wait, Ichigo!" Yoruichi said, rising from the zabuton. Urahara waved for her to stop, but she paid him no attention and continued, "We need to talk."

"We don't. I know everything I should."

He almost sighed as he remembered what Rukia had said.

'_They told me… reason is not the most important and that everything that matters is far away from the reason. The power within you can be found out only by you, Ichigo.'_

And then, when she was about to leave his room late at night, she looked around and said.

'_Bring something of special value for you. I don't know how, but it will surely help you.'_

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara called, subtle serious now. "Have you brought that then?"

Ichigo merely nodded, taking out of his pocket the shinigami insignia that didn't work anymore since he had lost his powers. Looking at Urahara and Yoruichi, he asked again. "Can we start?"

"If you are sure."

"Are you even asking?"

* * *

When Byakuya had said they needed to go somewhere, Rukia thought he would talk to her during their journey until there, or at least mention where they were going and why.

But he only kept quiet. As always. The always silent Byakuya. Half-step behind him, as customary, Rukia wondered what was the meaning of all this. They should be watching over Ichigo during his first training. The one where Byakuya would be his mentor, right? Instead, they were roaming around the city.

Sighing inwardly, the petite woman was about the ask him, but gave up the idea as she didn't want to disturb him. He looked so serious since that morning when he told her about the accident at the Hospital. Now he was… even silent. His straight posture made him look impossible darker.

Was something bothering him? What could it be?

Rukia eyed him more closely, noticing how his shoulders were tensed. In his straightened position he looked even taller. The green scarf around his neck swung in the afternoon wind. It was a very, very hot day and despite it had just rained, the weather was still heated.

Wiping away a drop of sweat on her neck, Rukia wondered if he wasn't boiling inside that navy-blue shirt. Well… They said dark colors enhanced the feeling of heat, right? And he was still holding her schoolbag.

_Oh no!_

She really should take her schoolbag back. She couldn't let all her things to him. Perhaps she could start a conversation with this topic too? Rukia wasn't sure, but well… She could try, couldn't she?

"Nii-sama…"

"Rukia."

"I…" She stopped all of sudden. Her brows furrowed as she noticed that they were right in front of the temple. "What are we doing here?"

The girl was really confused. Of all the places, she never thought Byakuya would take her there. Why?

A few steps ahead, Byakuya eyed the building mindfully. It wasn't different from what he had wondered, but there was a dark, pulsating reiatsu underneath his feet. He looked back at Rukia, who seemed oblivious to the situation as well as all the people around them.

He couldn't blame her, though. He himself could barely feel the dark energy. It was too weak for someone without powers to notice and even a lieutenant who hadn't achieved bankai yet. And even for the ones who already had achieved it, Byakuya doubted most of them would perceive it.

Staring at the path ahead of them, he motioned for her to follow him and quickly Rukia was half-step behind him again, walking lightly while looking at their surroundings with increasing interest.

She knew that place. At least the neighborhood where they were. Mashiba subdistrict, near Karakura Community Park. Well… it explained why she saw so much green spread around the path they went through to get there.

"Have you ever been here?"

"No… but Inoue told me about this place."

Yes. She had, a very long ago. The red-haired girl had explained that in the Living World people go to the temples to meditate and think of their past actions in the New Year's night. The ones who couldn't go there, used to watch the bells being rung 108 times in the television.

They kept walking through the path to the temple's entrance, crossing the Sanmon Gate. It was big, bright red and beautiful. Rukia tilted her head to see it better, thinking of how Inoue could call that place small and not this too beautiful.

Yes, Rukia decided she disagreed with Inoue. The temple and its surroundings were really beautiful, though that was the first time she was in a place like that. It wasn't like she had never seen a temple before. She had. But not in the Living World. They were pretty different from Soul Society. Starting from the entrance filled with restaurants and shops selling all kinds of typical human's souvenirs.

And though it wasn't holiday season and despite the hour, several people at school age were there, walking around, buying ice-creams and speaking loudly. Rukia frowned. Wasn't that place too low to his standards? What could Byakuya possibly want there?

As they passed a group of teenagers, Rukia noticed how they started whispering among themselves and looking at him giggling while making inappropriate comments about Byakuya's look.

She pursued her lips in a tight line, eyeing the girls with distinguishable annoyance. How dare they to make such comments about her Nii-sama? Who did they think they were?

But as she looked at him again, Rukia noticed that he didn't seem to have noticed the girls — or wasn't paying them any attention. Somehow it made her feel… _Strangely comfortable._ And when she realized that they didn't arouse him interest in the least, she found herself trying to ignore them as much as she could.

Frowning, she continued immersed in her own thoughts, thinking of endless ways to make the girls regret her inappropriate comments. Rukia was so focused on her list of how to torture them that she didn't realize she had stopped walking and was staring at them openly, her fists clenched.

"Rukia…"

Startled, she looked up and met a pair of slate gray eyes burning into hers. Heat crept all over her face, tinting her cheeks with a deep shadow of crimson.

Bowing, she quickly poured over him uncountable apologies for her inappropriate reaction.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama."

Byakuya studied her features and flushed cheeks, without understanding why she was apologizing. Resuming the walk, he announced, after deciding it would be useless to ask her.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you." And saying so, he entered the main temple. Rukia rushed after him, murmuring as low as possible as she noticed they were heading to the altar.

"Hai."

"About last night."

* * *

Since he had left the Hospital, Byakuya couldn't help but keep thinking of what he had listened. And the more he recalled the young doctor's words, the more certain he grew of the identity of the one who avoided the accident last night.

As soon as he returned to the Ryokan and, consequently, to his paperwork, Byakuya tried to focus since he had done almost nothing that morning. The reports were still undone and he needed to send them all to Soul Society until next day. Besides that, he still needed to sign all those documents Renji had sent to him.

The inky pen on his hand glided smoothly on the paper, creating a refined calligraphy. His eyes roamed rapidly in each document, reading and then assigning those ones he agreed with. Truth be told, he was rather surprised Renji was dealing quite well with that amount of paperwork. Most of documents were about new members in the division ― something he couldn't do now since he wasn't there. And the transference of a member of the Eleventh Division to his own.

Someone from Captain Zaraki's Division. He just hoped this member wasn't this coarse-mannered with no brain as his fellow co-workers. However, it seemed the boy was rather skilled on Zanjutsu and Kidō. Well… _it seemed_ the boy wouldn't be a problem after all.

As soon as he finished the last document and put the ink pen back in its place, Byakuya closed his eyes and placed his hands bellow his chin. For a few moments, he kept that way, pensively. His mind wandering a little as he recalled each single detail he knew about that mission.

_Espadas who could copy powers and appearance by touch._

_Mass killings._

_Appearance of innumerous pluses._

_Pluses turning into hollows quickly. _

_Kurosaki Ichigo's powers._

_Barriers dropping down…_

_Barriers dropping down…_

_Barriers dropping down…_

Byakuya opened his eyes as Soujirou's face flashed on his mind. He picked up his Soul Phone and quickly dialed his servant number. After three rings, the old man answered, "Byakuya-sama?"

"Soujirou."

* * *

Nervousness washed over every pore of her body as he mentioned the words _'last night'_. His emotionless, deep voice made Rukia's heart miss a beat, to shortly after, race, pounding wildly on her chest. She looked at him expectantly, wondering what he wanted to talk about. But as soon as he said it, he left her alone and followed an old man.

Rukia sighed. Was he going to keep her in the dark? Again? She looked around and watched people praying, speaking in a low tone, coming in and out of the main temple in soft, restrained pace.

She looked at her Soul Phone and at noticing it had been out for a while, she decided to leave the main temple. Although she didn't knew the reason, she was feeling stifled in that place, as if it was terribly small and had no entrance for air.

The exterior greeted her with a bright, strong sun. Rukia closed her eyes, forgetting how hot was outside. As she passed back the path, she stopped in front of a barrack that sold souvenirs, seeking refuge in the cool shadow that the place offered.

An old woman, with long fair-white hair and kind smile, greeted her and bowed her head slightly. Rukia did the same, looking at the small dolls her friends had talked so much about. Daruma dolls, the doll that granted desires.

"Do you want one?"

* * *

As soon as he finished his conversation with one of the responsible for maintaining the Temple, Byakuya returned to the main temple, just to find out it empty. Rukia wasn't there. After a few minutes, he found himself in front of the Bell area.

Back-turned to him, the girl didn't realize his presence there. Walking slightly, Byakuya stopped exactly an arm of distance, eyeing her face mindfully. Rukia was holding something round, squeezing it between her slender fingers. Her brows furrowed when a tiny smile graced her lips.

His eyes narrowed a little as he noticed how they looked soft and rosy, gently parted, until she bit her bottom lip before opening her eyes and stare at the bell.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, while scolding himself mentally for not having averted his attention before. His tone an expression didn't betray his usual stoicism.

Her eyes went wide as she suddenly heard his cold, deep voice. Startled, Rukia looked up and squeezed her Daruma doll while watching his dark, cloudy eyes.

Well… he had said, '_wait for me'_, not _'wait for me inside the main temple.'_ And those were two very different things.

"I was… buying some souvenirs." She replied, sure she would be reprimanded for not having apologized. "And then I ended up here."

"And what is that?"

"Oh…" Rukia looked down to her right hand firmly closed around the round, hollow form, made of chewed paper, whose color was a tone of bright crimson with some golden, silver, black and pink details in it. "It's a Daruma doll."

Noticing his lack of comment, Rukia hushed to explain, taking some steps to get closer to him. Now, less than an arm of distance keeping them apart, she opened her hand, letting him get a better view of the doll.

"It's a good lucky charm."

"Hm." It was his only comment and as she met his eyes, he added, "Proceed."

"Oh… can you see these blank eyes?" Byakuya nodded. "When you buy a Daruma doll, the eyes are always blank, it's because you have to paint it to make your wish. You also have to keep it with you until the Gods grant the wish."

He looked down at her milky hands. A black color stained her fingertips slightly and at seeing that one of the doll's eyes was painted he knew she had made her wish.

"You see the other eye can only be painted once your wish is granted. It's a matter of―

"And what did you asked for?" He cut her off, causing her to glance up at him with widen eyes.

"I can't tell you, Nii-sama!" This time Byakuya was the one whose eyes widened a little, yet imperceptible. Not because of her sharp reply, but because of his own subtle curiosity. To not mention his complete stupidity at asking such a personal question.

Rukia said it in a so energetic tone, her eyes shining in determination. But as fast as her outburst, was her apology and soon she was there, the shyness personified. She stepped aback, lowering her head. An adorable hue of pink covering her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I should not…"

"It is fine, Rukia."

"If I tell you, my wish will never be granted."

Byakuya frowned mentally. So, her concern wasn't related to letting him know her intimate desire, but the fact it could never be turned into reality. _Unbelievable!_

"Do you really believe in it?"

"Of course!" And there it was. The excitement was back to her voice. "You see, you can only paint the other eye once your wish is granted."

She was repeating herself and by this reaction, Byakuya knew she was nervous. He had learn, eyeing her in these last brief moments together in the Living World, that she would speak a little more when she was nervous and then she would explode in a wave of apologies. He didn't know, however, if it was a good or bad thing. He wished she could act freely around him, but somehow she ended up always uneasy. He kept hearing her talking about the Daruma dolls and how people in big cities used to burn them together in the New Year, just to buy new ones and guarantee lucky for rest of the year.

Byakuya noticed then how much Rukia knew about the Living World. That was really her place. Where she felt safe and knew lots of things of. Her sentence said in their reunion flashed back on his mind. _'I never feel lonely here.' _Was she still feeling lonely by his side? Or the one who could make her feel good was the brat Kurosaki Ichigo? He shook his head slightly and focused back his attention on what she was saying.

But as soon as he concentrated on her, she stopped talking all of sudden and frowned.

"Ooops… I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I shouldn't bother you with this kind of―"

"No. You are not bothering me. You never do."

Rukia felt the hotness creeping back on her cheeks while looking at him in silence. His eyes burning inside hers. Rukia averted her attention to the bell in front of them, but she knew quite well that Byakuya was still eyeing her every movement. So, in an attempt to set back the things to the right place ― including her stupid heart that had increased its beats a bit, pounding loudly on her ears ―, she opened a bag made of fabric, and pulled a doll from it.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as she handed out the doll for him. "Take it. It's yours." She said, reaching out her fingers a little bit. When he copied her movement, their tips touched slightly for no more than two seconds and Rukia stepped aback, her hands falling loosely beside her body.

"And here you have the brush and the ink. You have to―"

"Was that not for your friends?"

"Oh, no." She said, giggling slightly. "Oji-san told me he would buy new Daruma dolls and since we are here I decided do it for him. So I thought we could make our wishes tonight after dinner."

"Then you should not give it to me." He said, returning the doll to her, but she quickly shook her head and closed his fingers around the round frame. Byakuya locked his eyes on hers, but this time she didn't avert her eyes as she spoke up.

"It's yours. Ichigo can buy another after."

Byakuya nodded and stared at her small, candid hands over him; warmth spreading all over his body. Rukia followed his eyes and suddenly broke apart.

Before the awkward silence, Byakuya turned his attention to the round form of blank eyes on his hand. Rukia kept talking, this time teaching him how to paint the doll's eye, while thinking on what he wanted to achieve. Once he finished, she said he should squeeze the form between his fingers and think one more time on his wish ― a way to not forget it.

And he did, but soon she approached again, causing Byakuya to look down at her.

"You're doing it wrong." She sighed and he almost raised an eyebrow. "You have to close your eyes. Your wish will never be granted if you don't believe in it fully."

"Do you really think that if I close my eyes it will work out?" It wasn't a question, but a statement. Rukia caught a hint of surprise on his voice, as if what she was saying was an absurd.

"Of course." Her tone was firm, leaving no space for doubts.

Byakuya felt like a child being reprimanded. Of course he didn't believe in these things. Why would he do? It was stupidity and he barely knew why he was indulging himself in it. Somehow, he knew, deep inside, he was happy she was sharing her beliefs and tastes with him, not Kurosaki Ichigo.

It made something inside him stir a little bit. If that would make her happy, he would do. Because he was the one she was doing it with, not Kurosaki Ichigo or anybody else, but him. So, he closed his eyes and squeezed the form once again, thinking on his wish.

It was a little while when Rukia's soft tone brought him from his thoughts.

"They say when you truly believe in your wish you can see a way to achieve it by your own."

She was once again talking about believe. Was this so important to the humans? To believe in something like a doll? How far could go the faith of those people?

However, Byakuya didn't extend the matter as he noticed the mix of colors so typical of the sunset staining the sky and he had not spoken what he wanted as he brought her at that place.

"What do you know about the barriers?"

* * *

He was bleeding to death. As he never had been before. It was hurting him. Badly. But somehow he couldn't stop himself. Prevent the pain. He was no longer controlling his body. He felt like his mind and his body were two things apart. Different.

A small sigh came out from his lips. No matter how much he wanted to fight against it he couldn't. No. He liked it. He enjoyed doing it. A lot. He wanted it during all his life. He looked for it during his cold and dark years. During his childhood and the comfort he looked for, was now on his hands.

He wouldn't give up on it. He could not.

Lifting his hands, he stared at his fingers. The skin was no long there. There was only flesh and blood. He could smell his own sweat and the scarlet liquid running all over him. But somehow he didn't care. He could not.

He looked up at the hollows. They approached, surrounding him as if he was their prey. A blue aura enveloped him attracting more of them. One. Two. Ten. Twenty. Fifty. One hundred. All of them roaring as they set off to attack him.

He lost the count soon. He had no time to it.

And even he felt like dying, a power from deep within prevented him from stopping. This mission should be fulfilled. For his pride. For his grandfather. For all the dead _quincies._

He pushed the string of his spiritual bow. All of sudden, the hollows attacked, just to meet his furious power. One by one he defeated them. A determined glint in his blue eyes. He could see more of them coming from several Gargantas in the blue, cloudless sky.

But he was ready. The more of them, the better. He positioned himself and shut his lips closed as the pain on his hand increased painfully. It mattered no longer. He would do it.

He would start it all over again.

* * *

"Excuse me?" The sudden change of topic caught her off guard.

What kind of question was that? Was he poking her? There was no way he didn't know what was a barrier, the same could be told about her.

"Rukia... Urahara and Yoruichi talked last night about the barriers in Karakura. Do you know about them?"

She bit her lower lip once again. Now it was clear.

"Of course..." Her tone was low. It wasn't like she didn't know about the barriers, but she couldn't foresee what that conversation was leading them to. "They were built up more than 300 years ago."

Yes. It was a very popular story, indeed. Or so she thought. Everybody should know about it. The barriers built in a human city to suppress an amount of spiritual power in Karakura Town. Something too powerful that should stay there, locked forever.

But it was just a legend. Every place has spiritual barriers. It was the way to keep Soul Society and the Living World apart. Kidō Corps top priority was keeping them under control. In fact, they only become unstable after a very exaggeratedly quantity of deaths. If they fell… Well… The worlds would collide and it would be end of everything…

"Soujirou-dono told to me about it."

Did he do it? Byakuya couldn't be more surprised because Soujirou had told those stories too. Did he make her believe or clarified it was just a legend?

Rukia was now uneasy. The bad feeling increased further. She turned to the bell and eyed it closely as she fell silent. Why were they talking about the barriers? Did Byakuya know about Katsurou, somehow? A chill spread up her spine. She didn't know how, but that conversation wasn't about something good.

"Urahara lied when he said someone powerless prevented the accident."

_I know._

Rukia hold her breath discretely, but said nothing. Because she knew exactly who had prevented the accident. And she knew he was far from 'someone powerless'.

_I know. _She felt like saying, but somehow she managed to keep her mouth closed. She couldn't betray Katsurou, could she? She chose the silence and nodded to show her understanding. But as he also remained quiet, studying her features, Rukia felt like saying something. "The legend speaks about seven barriers."

Byakuya kept in silence. The legend mentioned only five barriers, not seven. Where did she get such secret information? Seeing the expression on his eyes, Rukia rushed to explain.

"I read it…" And to complete her disguise perfectly, she added, "I read it on _'History of Sereitei and Living World's Barriers – a close study at the Kidō Corps top priority.'_"

Though she had said the name of the book correctly, he didn't believe her not even a bit. She was lying. He knew it for sure. But he wouldn't push the matter. It wouldn't in any way make her speak whatever she was hiding.

Turning on his heels, he started walking to the path, leaving the silence of the Bell area to join the humans in the noisy crowd.

"Follow me." He said, at noticing she was glued on the floor. As she was half step behind him, Byakuya slowed down the pace until they stopped in front of a barrack, being surrounded by the people who walked frantically from one side to another.

Uneasiness washed over her. He could almost feel the nervousness creeping through her veins. Byakuya saw when Rukia, in an attempt to distract herself, fixed her gaze on the barrack whose souvenirs, most of them those good lucky dolls and some necklaces, shone against the sunlight. However, he paid those items no attention as he broke out the silence, "This place is one of the barriers."

Rukia's eyes went considerably wide and he knew, by this slight reaction, she had never read that book, or otherwise she would know the location of one of the seven barriers among the city. She would know the barriers formed a pentagon with two pressure points inside it. She would also know that if something happened to these two places the others barriers would be also affected.

"Have you noticed how people act near the barriers?"

The girl tilted her head up slowly, studying his features to understand what he meant. All of sudden, some happenings flashed back on her mind.

_The almost car accident._

_The school bus._

_The guy in the school earlier._

Different happenings. Places and people. The same reaction. They looked unaware of what they were doing. How they were acting… So strangely…

"Rukia do you understand what I mean?"

* * *

He stared at the horizon line. Next the school, he stopped over the roofs, observing his surroundings. They were playing hard. Central 46 had scolded him by what had happened.

It drove him angry. It wasn't his fault if he hadn't time to do the reports. All alone was difficult to control all those barriers and then… He was having a hard time dealing with his beautiful fiancée.

A sound caught his attention. Steps. Not loud, but not low enough neither. Looking around, he saw nothing. Somehow, he knew he wasn't alone, albeit he couldn't feel any reaitsu.

Raising his finger, he said a kidō spell, his lips barely moving. However, it didn't reach his enemy as he dodged aside with shunpo. He smirked. Never mind. He launched another one and this time the spell faced a bakudou.

"Show up, Urahara Kisuke."

This time, he was the one to dodge from a kidō. Quickly, he shunpoed aside, but his opponent spared him no time. Spreading his reiatsu, he send away the kidō launched at him. The former Captain clapped his hands excitedly and said in a very mock tone.

"As expected of the _Kidōshū Sōshi,_ Miyazaki Katsurou."

* * *

**A/N – So, here you have chapter 11 – The Liar. A progressive lighter chapter. With a hint of ByaRuki interaction. **

**To the ones who read the Portuguese version in Nyah! Fanficion. I apologize for the 50 days without updating. I'm really sorry. I already have this chapter ready in Portuguese, but it's with my beta. And since Mandy finished it first, I updated in English first. I'm so sorry. I wrote this chapter quickly, but I had to rewrite, because it wasn't good enough for me.**

**It's also my last chapter written. I'm still working on chapter 12, which means, I have no idea when I'll be able to update. I usually update once a month in Portuguese. Yeap, I'm a very slow author. And chapter 12 will be another action chapter. So, it may take one week, 1 month, 2 months. Perhaps 1 year. Hahaha Just kidding. But I really have no idea. **

**DCYH is a very difficult fanfic to write and I always prided myself for working with another characters and not only with Byakuya and Rukia. For next chapter, I'm studying some characters I've never worked with. I hope you like it once I update :)**

**I apologize for the lack of romantic interactions in this fanfic. Really. I know most of you want to see more things to their relationship and maybe kisses and sex. Don't worry, it'll happen, but not now. I won't tell you when :p But to make it looks authentic and real, I need more time and more events between them to take place. I'm deeply sorry. But if I put these scenes right now I'd only mess the things, right? **

**I've also to write an article until October, so it's probably that I won't have time to update until the end of October, maybe November. I apologize for this in advance. Really. I'm sorry. **

**Meanwhile, I updated a new story, this time an AU "Mesmerized", more focused on Byakuya and Rukia, more romance and smexy scenes ^^ Of course there's a plot behind. You know me and I can't focus only on them. But you'll see, since things is very different there, I can develop their relationship faster. **

**If you feel like, you can find Mesmerized in my profile. I'd love to see the opinion of some of you there. I'll update next week. **

**Now, replying some reviews:**

**Guest – **I think it's the last fast update you'll have for a while. But I still hope you enjoy this one.

**ANONYMBYAKURUKIF – **Hi! It's been a while since your last review. So thank you for reviewing chapter 9 and 10! Yeap, they're getting closer and closer. Not as we all want, but closer. The first step for a romantic relationship, though it started weird again. To talk about love will take a bit more of our beloved characters. Chapter 10 showed a bit more of this. Not romantic but it's something. Glad you liked the emotions written in this chapter and how I work with the characters. About the sex thing, don't worry. It'll happen again, but not now. I need to develop their relationship and strengthen their bonds. But it will happen. It's just not the right moment. I hope you can forgive me for the lack of fast updates from now on. If you feel like, as you already said, you can read my new fanfic. Hope it satiate your need of ByaRuki scenes. Thank you again. I simply love your reviews. It always warm up my heart and encourages me to continue writing.

**ReckoningDay – **Hope you still continue to love the fic when I update next chapter, since it won't be this fast. I'm sorry

**LuciL06 – **You have no idea how your reviews brighten my days. You really know how to cheer up an author! Thank you so much, I'm sure all the writers that receive your reviews love it as much as I love. I apologize for lack of romantic scenes and the slow pace. There'll be more of all of this, but firstly I need to develop their relationship, but I hope you like how I'll work with them and their feelings. Chapter 10 is just a start. Every chapter I intend to develop and strengthen their bonds a bit more in a way that you all continue thinking is still realistic. At least I'll do my best to keep the good job you always say I'm doing :) Yeap. I updated Wednesday. At least while I'm writing this AN is still Wednesday here in Brazil. But I'm sorry, I don't know when I'll be able to update chapter 12. I apologize for this. If you don't want to re-read this story (but there are some awesome ByaRuki stories in this site) you're invited to read my new ByaRuki story, "Mesmerized". I'd love to see your opinion, of course, if you feel like reading ^^ Thank you again for your review and support.

**Well… I think that's all guys. I hope I still have readers when I update again ^^**

**Take care you all.**

**Velvetsins**


End file.
